


Once More With Feeling

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>I owe a million thanks to ufp13 for betaing the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/gifts).



> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I owe a million thanks to ufp13 for betaing the story.

As Jack Cottle took up his glass to take a sip, his eyes moved to the side by coincidence, and he felt he had a déjà-vu. He had seen that hair before. But it couldn't be her, could it?

“What’s up?” Bill asked.

He couldn’t speak. Not now anyway. She was nearing them, passed their table, and there couldn’t be a doubt. It was her, the woman of one erotic dream too many. This woman had been the reason why the night following his divorce would always be one of the best of his life.

“Nothing. It’s… nothing.”

What were the chances of meeting her again? After their night together, he had left in the early hours of the morning, knowing they wouldn’t see each other again. Now she was here.

Not that she had noticed him. If he was glad about it, he didn’t know.

Dammit, seeing her hair, he thought he could still feel it under his fingertips, see how it had looked splayed over her pillow when he had frakked her, the way it had stuck to her damp skin when they had collapsed on their backs, both drained from the power of their frakking. Having been invited into her apartment he had sworn to take it slowly, to savour the gift given to him. In the end, when seeing her completely naked, his control had snapped, passion overwhelming him. If he closed his eyes now, he would nearly be able to feel her, taste her, once more.

A smile broke on his face. No matter what, he owed her. It was thanks to her, he had realised his life wasn’t over yet. The night with her had giving him confidence in believing there was more out there than a spiteful ex-wife. So when on his next shore leave, he met an impossibly, beautiful woman, he hadn’t hesitated to pursue her. At least he hadn’t hesitated any longer once he had gotten over the phase where she had simply annoyed him.

“Seeing you smile is scary.”

Turning to Bill Adama, he scowled. “That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

If anyone was known for his stony nature, it was Bill Adama. They had to make quite the picture anyway, at least when one counted the strange glances they had caught this evening. This might be a bar, even a classier one, but in contrast to most of the other men in here, they hadn’t come to score female company. One brave lady had made her way over to them about an hour ago, had tried her moves on Bill, but he simply hadn’t been interested. If anyone asked Jack, the guy needed to get laid, to loosen up a bit. It wouldn’t be Jack making that particular suggestion, though.

“So what made the kettle smile?”

“I just saw… a beautiful woman. Believe it or not, there are men who enjoy the view or the company of beautiful women.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“You didn’t seem to be interested in that woman earlier.”

“Because she wasn’t interested in me. There’s a different between a woman and a bitch in heat.”

“Harsh.”

“True.”

“If you say so.”

Adama chuckled. “I do. Never mind, who is that beautiful woman you were talking about?”

Giving Bill a long look, Jack nodded over his shoulder toward where she was standing now.

“The redhead at the bar.”

To his surprise, Bill went stock still, muttered a curse.

“What now?”

Bill shook his head, intently staring at the redhead. Jack turned his head as well, saw that she had turned her head was talking to the man to her left. Jack wondered what her name might be, chided himself for having never bothered to ask.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You look like having seen a ghost.”

“You could say that.”

“Say what? That you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Yeah. I… think I know this woman.”

“You what?”

That had to be a joke, right? Bill Adama knew this woman? From when? Where? And if he really did, she had to have made a quite an impression on him that she got such an intense reaction out of him. Looking from the beauty at the bar back to Bill, he made a decision.

“Let’s say hello then.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Getting up, Jack knew Bill wasn’t following him. Why wasn’t he surprised? But Jack was intrigued now. There was something more to Bill knowing the redhead. So why not getting two things done at once? He’d just say hello to the woman who he owed a damn lot and find out what had Adama’s panties in a knot.

When he reached her, she wasn’t talking to the man beside her any longer, and if one went by the sour expression on this man’s face, she must have turned him down pretty good.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Whirling around, she looked at him with utter surprise written over her lovely features. Dammit, in contrast to him, she looked even better than he remembered; her hair a bit longer than the last time, more unruly, resembling the wildcat he knew her to be.

“That’s a surprise.”

“Thought so, too.”

“How are you?” Her surprised expression had morphed into a smile. A real one.

“Never been better. You? And don’t tell me you’ve broken up with your boss. Again.”

She laughed out, merriment visible in her green eyes. “No, I stayed true to myself.”

“Good for you. I bet he wasn’t happy.”

“Yes, he wasn’t amused. But so what? What brought you here? Don’t tell me another divorce.”

He chuckled. “I’m quick but not that quick.”

If he had expected any awkwardness to arise, there wasn’t any. It seemed they both had been of the same mind from the outset. They had wanted something, needed relief, and they had taken it. They both didn’t feel bad about it. He found he liked her. Much. If it weren’t for a certain other woman… It didn’t matter, he had approached her for a reason.

“Want to join my friend and me for a drink?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Your friend? Where is he?”

Turning his head, Jack nodded in Bill’s direction. She followed his gaze and froze, her eyes narrowing while her face showed intense disbelief.

These two clearly had met before though when and where he had no idea.

 

***

 

_Bumping into a stranger or rather being shoved into one, she was reminded why she didn’t like crowds._

_“I’m sorry,” she said, turning to the man she had just run into._

_Frak! No, make that double frak. Not only had she managed to have him spill what seemed to be coffee on his shirt, but he had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen on a man. Snapping out of it, she took a look at the damage. Shit. He wore a white shirt. At least, it had been white before she’d collided with him._

_“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’ll pay for the laundry.”_

_Only now, she realised she still had her hand on his chest where she had supported herself when she had lost her equilibrium. Pulling her hand away, she tried a smile._

_“It’s no problem,” he said. He was smiling, and dear gods, this man had a devastating, beautiful smile. Stepping back, she took a good look at him, found she liked what she saw. He wasn’t much taller than she, was thickening around the middle, his skin ragged, yet the way his eyes twinkled, how the corners of his mouth curled when he smiled... yes, she liked it. Then there was the thick, dark hair that made her instantly want to touch it._

_She willed herself to snap out of it. It wasn’t that long that she had gotten laid, and she didn’t know this man. There was no reason for her hormones to run amok, except they did. She was an adult; it was time she acted like one._

_“Yes, it is. I ruined your shirt, and if you’re here for the concert, you’ll either miss it or spend your time with a wet shirt. I’m really terribly sorry.”_

_He chuckled. “What does it take that you believe me it’s no problem.”_

_Swallowing her first, instinctive answer, she fumbled for a second, better one._

 

***

 

She hadn’t thought she’d ever see this particular man again. What were the chances? Although, she’d never forgotten him. It should be laughable that one single night should have imprinted itself so deeply in her mind, but it had. Throughout her adult life, she had had a few one-night stands, one of them with the very same man inviting her to have a drink with him and his friend, but the one with the man she knew was going by the name Bill Adama had been different. They had clicked in a way she hadn’t experienced before.

She had no idea how this was possible that the two of them should meet again in a city as big as Caprica City, but now that she was here, she was curious if he remembered her as well. How could he not, a voice insider her whispered. Not after the time they spent together. It had been more than simply sex.

By the way he looked over at them, she was sure he did remember. He sported the same shocked look she knew she did. Although, how could anyone forget what they shared. It had been special.

Turning to her companion, she managed a smile.

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

“You could tell me how it comes the two of you know each other.”

“You could tell me the same.”

“I have no idea how you got to know each other.”

“Funny. I want to know how you got to know him.”

“I work for him.”

It made her look up at him.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope, he’s commanding the Valkyrie, and I am his CMO.”

“I see.”

“You don’t.”

“Why are we always wending up having such discussions?”

“Because you start them.”

She took a deep breath. What was it with him and her? She had no idea. And this time, she couldn’t even blame the alcohol.

“How about you tell me your name?”

“My name?”

“Yes, if I’m supposed to spend time with you and Bill, I’d really like to know your name?”

“You know Bill’s name but not mine.”

He laughed out, and she bit her tongue before she could mention she’d slept with Bill as well.

“Jack Cottle. You?”

“You’re still not bothering with niceties, are you? I’m Laura Roslin. Pleased to meet you, Jack.”

“So where did you get to meet Bill?”

“I literally ran into him one day. But how about we keep him company? He looks less than amused.”

She found herself surprised by it, but it seemed he didn’t like the way Jack and she were talking, although most probably she was only imagining he was feeling possessive. Why should he?

Still, she felt this pull toward him; this enigmatic man had left an impression on her mind, her heart.

 

 

Laura. Laura Roslin. When they had parted years ago, it had been in the knowledge they had shared a one-night stand, no strings attached. That the pull toward this woman had been strong, that the question about her number had been on the tip of his tongue twice hadn’t changed a thing. Some things weren’t meant to be, or so he had thought, had forced himself to think. No, he hadn’t forgotten about her, a newspaper clipping came to his mind. How many nights had he spent thinking of her? How often had something triggered a memory inside him? There he’d always felt ridiculous, and now…

Now, she was here, though; Laura Roslin – secretary of education. And although he didn’t believe in fate, he was elated to see her. Elated and frozen, with disbelief surely written all over his face. He had no good idea how or why she knew Jack, and in his heart, he hoped this wasn’t the woman the grouchy doctor had mentioned a few times, the woman which had captured his heart. Though, what were the chances of a woman like her still being single? If she was, would she even be interested in him. He had aged, had put on some weight; life had carved more lines into his face. Maybe it should scare him that he wanted her even before they had exchanged a single word, but it didn’t. This, inexplicable as it was, felt like a second chance, one he intended not to waste should the opportunity arise. This was the woman he’d never been able to forget, the one he’d dreamed of, the one that had made other women literally uninteresting in comparison. Would she be scared if she knew he felt that way?

He watched how Jack and Laura finished their talk, walked over to him.

Wanting to look away, stop staring at her, he found he couldn’t, and their gazes locked. The years that had passed since their one-night stand hadn’t diminished her beauty in the slightest, quite the contrary. To him, she looked matured, radiating an inner strength. She made every impression of a woman at ease with herself.

Jack and Laura had reached the table, and Bill got up to greet her. His first inclination had been to offer her his hand, but instinct prevailed, made him step forward, gently embracing her. She returned the embrace without hesitation.

Damn, she felt good, smelled good. His hands began twitching from the wish to touch her hair.

Doing the wise thing, the sane thing, he stepped back, offered a smile.

“It’s been a while.”

She laughed out, the sound as clear and joyous as he remembered it.

“You’re certainly right. I didn’t think we’d meet again.”

“Me neither.”

For a moment, his thoughts went back to the day they had met.

 

***

 

_“How about I give you the money for the laundry service?”_

_He contemplated her offer for all but a second before he discarded it without a second thought. By all rights, he should be angry or at least annoyed. He had been looking forward to the concert. Although, how could he grouse when presented with a drop-dead gorgeous woman?_

_“How about you wait here while I go get changed? I stay in a hotel right around the corner. And because you ruined my shirt for the night, we’ll watch the concert together. That should be penance enough.”_

_He tried a smile. Sometimes one had to roll the hard six._

_Her eyes widened at his suggestion, and he expected her to say no when she began to smile, an impish smile, one that made him even more curious about who hid behind the beautiful exterior._

_“Who knows if my company wouldn’t be more of a punishment for you?”_

_“I don’t, but I’m willing to take my chances.”_

_“Are you?”_

_“Yeah. And I’ll let you buy me a drink afterwards as well.”_

_At that, she laughed out, giggled really, and he felt an even broader smile breaking free on his face._

_“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. …”_

_“Bill.”_

_She stopped giggling, although the smile remained._

_“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Bill.”_

_“No risk, no fun. But don’t you want to tell me your name?”_

_“Don’t you want to figure it out yourself?”_

_“I think in this case, I’d prefer knowledge over wild guessing.”_

_He should wonder how it came he was flirting wildly with a woman he had met ten minutes ago. It couldn’t lead to anything anyway. Tomorrow, he’d ship out again._

_“My name is…,” she stepped forward, whispered in his ear. “Laura.”_

_He felt the ghost of her breath on his neck, a shiver running down his back._

_Stepping back again, her smile was radiant._

_“Laura, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”_

_“That’s such a line. And a bad one at that.” she said, laughing._

_“No, I don’t do lines.” He hadn’t meant to sound so serious, but he wanted her to understand this was the truth, a heartfelt exclamation and not a come-on._

_Her smile dimmed, but something in her eyes told him she believed him. Something was happening here. Fast. It should make him pause and think, instead, he didn’t offer the slightest resistance to whatever was transpiring between them here._

_“I believe you.”_

_“Then believe me that I’ll only change and be back with you in a few.”_

_“Hurry. I’ll wait.”_

_Hurry. Yes, he would hurry. Turning before he would simply refuse to move from her side, he walked as quickly as could still be considered dignified._

 

***  
Chapter 2

Watching Bill and Laura, Jack had a hard time to not shake his head. These two had all but forgotten they weren’t alone. So they knew each other but hadn’t seen the other in years? No matter if they had or had not, they clearly hadn’t forgotten. Dammit, if this wasn’t a public place, they might be all over each other by now. He watched them closely; after all, it wasn’t as if they were paying any attention to him.

They hadn’t been in a relationship, they were too polite with each other for that. He didn’t think they’d had an affair either, but Jack wouldn’t be surprised if this two had a one-night stand at some point. One Hades of a one-night stand.

If they had… These worlds were small places. How else could one explain that he met a former one-night stand that might have been the one-night stand of his friend as well? It was mind boggling, and he refused to think about it one second longer. Getting out his cigarettes, he quickly lit one.

Why wasn’t he surprised when it was snatched from him a second later? As he glared at Laura, she shrugged.

“Old habits die hard.”

“So you still didn’t learn how to behave politely and demurely in company.”

“Should I?”

“I’d expect someone looking so innocent behaving better.”

“You’re the first to say I look innocent in quite a while.”

“Might be because I spent a week checking out criminals on a prison ship.”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered that I beat criminals.”

An amused chuckle had them pause, and only now, Jack realised he had completely forgotten about Bill.

“Are the two of you always arguing?”

“It seems to be in our nature,” Laura replied.

Jack got out another cigarette, only to find this one to be intercepted by Bill before he could as much as light it. Damnit, anyone else wanting one?

“Not as good as a cigar, is it?” Bill asked.

Jack watched Laura’s smile widen. “Not quite. I didn’t have one since then.”

“Me either.”

Slowly, Jack began to feel like an intruder. If he was right with his assumption, Bill couldn’t have spent that much more time with Laura than he had; still, it was as if the two of them knew each other for a long time. Even if Jack weren’t in love and would be interested in Laura, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Maybe he should leave, and if they went on like that for much longer, he would, but right now, he was too intrigued by the intricate dance of two people clearly wanting each other. Pulling back a chair, he offered it to Laura.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Turning to him, she nodded her thanks, took the offered seat.

“So you and Jack know each other?” Bill asked her. Jack knew it wasn’t meant to pry, was simple curiosity, but he also knew it wouldn’t be a smart idea to admit they had a one-night stand. If his instinct was right and Bill had deeper feelings for this woman or could develop deeper feelings, then the truth would help no one.

“I got to know her through her boss, and we got to talk a bit.”

The look she gave him was thankful, and turning slightly, he winked at her.

“You know Richard Adar?” Bill asked him, and he whirled around.

“Huh?”

“Her boss, Richard Adar.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wince, and he had to will himself to not betray any emotions. Richard Adar? She had had an affair with the former mayor, recently turned president?

“Yeah, some medical campaign he was contemplating. A former college friend of mind worked as advisor, and they wanted a second opinion, nothing official.”

He had always thought Laura had class and spunk, but to have an affair with the highest ranking politician of all the Twelve Colonies needed nerves.

“What did you think of him?” The way Bill’s face contorted said clearly what his opinion about the president was.

“Thought he was a jerk.”

Only a jerk would use Laura as a quick diversion.

Laura laughed out quietly. “I’d drink to that, but unfortunately, I’m missing a drink.”

With such a subtle hint, Jack got up to get them all a fresh round of drinks. That was one reason why he volunteered without batting an eyelid, the other was to grant these two lovebirds in the making some time alone. Although he only had finished one, he thought it was time for another cigarette. If his woman was with him, she might protest, but she wasn’t, and he thought this one was more than deserved.

 

 

He looked older, she thought. Older, but still the same.

Bill Adama had been the first man to cause such an intense initial reaction in her. Life had led her along many a path in the last years, but although she had moved on, she hadn’t forgotten the enigmatic man with whom she had spent a night full of laugher, tenderness and passion. Now, he was looking at her with the same interest he had shown in her before, and like the last time, she could feel something inside her give, connect with him on a level exceeding the mere physical. Hades, they hadn’t even really touched yet, who knew if they would? Although, if it were up to her…

Gods, she should rule in her wayward thoughts, should be thankful she even had the chance to contemplate starting anything with him. Twice, so far, her past had raised its head tonight – one time with Jack, the other time with the mention of Richard.

Jack… he was the real surprise this evening. Not only the fact to meet him again but that he had saved her ass. Why had he? Why hadn’t he told Bill all there was to tell? Of course, she was sure the interest between Bill and her had to be palpable, it didn’t explain why he had played along, though, or rather said why he had orchestrated the string of lies that covered the sins of the past if she wanted to coin them sins, that was.

It wasn’t that Jack was uninteresting either. Gods, no. They had had a wonderful night. He had made her feel alive and good through and through, something she wouldn’t have managed on her own. Still, with him, it had been all about the physical, the brief connection had been all about release paired with some comfort, both of which she had found in his arms. Not that she thought he was interested in a repeat performance anyway. He seemed to be at peace with the world.

“Jack – is he seeing someone lately?” she asked Bill who had simply watched her instead of urging her to speak. It was a trait she had gotten to know during their last time, one she cherished. There were too few men who could remain silent and give you the breathing space needed.

“Yeah, he’s got to know some woman. He hardly talks about her. But look at him, she seems to suit him.”

“That’s my impression, too.”

Their eyes met, their gazes locked.

“I really didn’t think we’d ever meet again.”

“I’m glad we did.”

“Me too.”

 

***

 

_True to his word, he was back with her in less than fifteen minutes. As soon as he had left her, she had debated with herself, had felt ridiculous waiting for a man she didn’t know, a man who had caused such a strong physical reaction in her. Yet, her feet had refused to move, to do what her mind thought was the sensible thing to do. It was as if something had clicked between them, something longing to unfurl._

_Crazy. This was crazy, and she had finally lost it._

_Walking toward her, he was smiling again, and her doubts were quickly silenced by a part of her which was intrigued by this man. Gods, his eyes captivated her._

_“I wasn’t sure you’d wait,” he said when he had reached her._

_“I wasn’t sure if I should. Or if you’d come back.”_

_“I said I would.”_

_“You did.”_

_How could she explain her stupid fear this might all have been a joke? She didn’t want to offend him, even less now that he had indeed come back._

_“Ready for the concert?” he asked, offering her his arm._

_“Yes.” Ready for the concert and ready for… She quickly oppressed this thought._

_He was waiting for her to take his arm, and although it was ridiculous given the time they knew each other, she took it, let him lead her toward the crowd of people that had assembled for the same purpose._

_She could only shake her head at herself. It had to be the fact she had been alone for too long. There was no other way to explain her sudden interest in a complete stranger. A good-looking stranger – at least in her opinion. A good-looking stranger with a beautiful smile, a sexy voice, a lean body she was sure would nicely show off his muscles. She quickly banished these thoughts. They were on their way to listen to some music, to enjoy the day out. She shouldn’t even begin to think of getting all sweaty with him._

_A quiet snort escaped her at her thoughts._

_“What’s so funny?”_

_“Nothing. I was just… thinking.”_

_He flashed her another smile. “How about just enjoying the day?”_

_“Good plan.”_

_The crowd got thicker, and to avoid running into even more people – she was content with her one catch – they walked closer together until even that wasn’t possible any longer, and he moved her in front of him, his hands laced over her stomach. It was a ridiculous intimate gesture, one she should have protested against, yet she didn’t want to. What the heck, she was young, unattached, the man behind her felt nice, pressed into her back, so why not enjoy it?_

_“I hope you don’t mind,” he asked way too late, and it had her giggle._

_Trusting him to navigate them safely, she turned her head slightly while he was still moving forward._

_“And if I do?”_

_“Then I’ll have to walk in front of you.”_

_The picture was ridiculous, and the gleam in his eyes told her he knew it as well._

_“Well, actually I don’t mind.”_

_He waited until she was looking forward again before he breathed a ‘good’ in her ear. One word and it had her shiver. This had the potential to become a long day. She wasn’t sure whether to be elated or scared about the possibility._

 

***

 

Jack came back to the table, handed out drinks, only to realise he wouldn’t be more than a prop tonight. The tension at this table was so thick one could cut it with a knife. He wondered if Laura and Bill were aware of that fact. If anyone bothered to ask him, he thought they were. Dammit, they couldn’t take their eyes off each other for more than a minute.

Sitting down, he contemplated suggesting the two go and get a room, but somehow, he was rather sure it would earn him a twin set of glares.

“We’re on leave for one more week,” he said instead, amused when it took them a moment to realise he had spoken.

“Really?” Laura said, her gaze going from him back to Bill.

Yes, really. So if she wanted a piece of the man sitting in front of her, she’d have a whole week to enjoy this particular specimen. Bill’s smile might be small, but there was no way to mistake the twinkle in his eyes.

Only good he happened to like this guy, thought he needed to get laid. Getting laid by a woman like Laura… No one had to tell him Laura was special, and who knew, some time with her might soften Bill.

Reaching a decision, he got up.

“Sorry, gotta go. My woman called while I was over there. She’s got some problem or the other.”

It was a weak excuse, but Jack was fairly sure the two lovebirds didn’t care. Pity there was no one to bet with. He was sure these two would be frakking within the next one or two hours. Although, who would bet against him?

“You shouldn’t call her ‘woman’,” Laura said.

“She is one.”

“It’s rude.”

“She is rude.”

“Not a nice thing to say about anyone.”

“It’s all part of the charm.”

Bill chuckled. “You two should sell tickets.”

Jack glared at him, to no avail. “Will keep it in mind. If you excuse me now.”

Leaving quickly, he sighed. People. But shouldn’t Bill treat this lady like she deserved to be treated, he’d have to answer to him. That much was sure.

 

 

“He’s an original,” Bill said when Jack was out of earshot.

“Definitely. Tough exterior but a great guy inside.”

“Yeah.”

He was still curious how it came Laura and Jack knew each other but didn’t think he should or could ask about it. That was one thing which was clearly none of his business.

Looking at him, a smile graced Laura’s lips, and she swirled the contests of her drink before taking a sip and putting the glass down.

“I’ve got so many questions I don’t even know where to start.”

“What do you want to know? If I’m free to tell, I will.”

“I wonder how you really are, how the job’s going, what you plan to do during your shore leave, that kind of things.”

Many questions indeed, and not one of them exactly easy to answer.

“I can’t complain. The job is…,” he shrugged. “Not perfect but the right one for me. And my vacation… I don’t have plans. Maybe something will come up…”

Maybe she might be interested in occupying some of his time was what he didn’t voice, what didn’t need to be spoken if one asked him.

“You?”

She gave him an amused look. “I’m fine, the job is… tedious, and I’m not exactly on vacation although I could easily take a few days off.”

Bill liked to think it was her way of saying she’d like to spend time with him as well, but he rather erred on the side of caution.

“Could I interest you in dinner sometime next week?”

“Do you offer to cook?”

He hadn’t, and she knew it.

“Would you be willing to try?”

“I don’t scare easily.”

“True.”

Taking a sip of his drink, he barely tasted what it was, too enchanted by the beauty in front of him. As much as he enjoyed being with her, talking with her, the sight of her was enough to make him long to have her in his bed once more. Although he had no idea how she’d react to direct propositioning, he thought she wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. But he couldn’t be sure, didn’t want to gamble on that.

Not that one of them had been shy the first time around.

 

***

 

_The concert was great, at least he was rather sure it was. Although there were many artists he had wanted to see perform live for quite some time now, he didn’t pay much attention. What had seemed interesting before had stopped holding his interest the moment he found himself with an armful of beautiful woman._

_He knew next to nothing about Laura, still it felt nice to hold her in his arms, move with her to the music. It felt good enough he had put a minimum of distance between them some time ago. It was no surprise his body reacted to a woman this way, especially when one took into account he hadn’t had any intimate contact in the eight months since his divorce and not in nearly two years prior to that._

_He was sure Laura was aware of what she was doing to him. As soon as he had pulled back, she had turned, an impish smile on her face. She hadn’t said a word, just smiled, turned back to watch the concert after a moment or two._

_This woman tempted him; there was no way to deny it. All the time with her here, he couldn’t stop wondering how it would feel to join with her, to be free to roam her body with his hands, his mouth. Still, he hesitated to make a move. It was too fast, which was nearly an understatement in their case, and this didn’t feel like the beginning of the typical one-night stand either. He’d be damned if he could pinpoint what was different in this case, but it was. Usually, he got to know women in some bar or the other, most often when he was touring their current location with Saul. These women, they were different than Laura. Or was it the situations that were different? Maybe the difference was that when he went out in these cases, he knew the stakes, and the women knew them as well, while today, he simply had been run down by a woman he didn’t know. Who would have thought that such a minor incident would become the highlight of his day?_

_Laura pivoted around, her hands on his shoulders from one moment to the next. She was close enough to… he made a small step back. She grinned._

_“You think too much.”_

_“What makes you think that?”_

_“What will I get if I tell you?”_

_Did this woman know how beautiful she was with her petite figure, her mass of red hair, and a smile that… this smile made him want to… He smiled back. Only here with her, he realised it had been ages since he had felt carefree, was in the company of someone who made him feel this way. Today together with her, he didn’t have to bother with life, he was free to enjoy the day with no expectations from either side. Or were there?_

_“How about a kiss?”_

_It was a spontaneous proposition, making him fear he had just overstepped the line. What was he thinking coming on to her like that?_

_Her smile softened._

_“Works for me.”_

 

***

 

She wondered what he was thinking about, what he remembered. Having no idea why, she was sure he was reliving their day together as well. It would sound so cheap, so cliché if she told him that this day had been special to her, that it had been one of the best days of her life. It was the truth, though. With him, as unexpected as he had entered her life, she had forgotten about everything that weighed down on her.

She had always wondered if it had been because he was a complete stranger or because he was who he was. It was a question that hadn’t needed an answer then as he had been gone the next day, and somehow it was a question that didn’t need an answer now. It was enough he was here.

It was ridiculous, but she wanted him, wanted him now. Seeing him again had breached all her natural defences, leaving only want and longing behind. He might not want her, or not now, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

“Would you like to talk somewhere more private?”

His eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I would like to… talk. Where do you suggest we go?”

“How about my apartment? It’s not far. We’ll have all the privacy and time we want. Only if you don’t have any other plans for tonight of course.”

“I haven’t.”

“Good, just let me pay here.”

He got up. “Let me.”

She shook her head, got up as well, reaching out and placing her hand flat on his chest, right over his heart. Even through the layers of clothes she was elated at feeling him again. If she wasn’t careful, she’d get lost in memories of his naked skin under her hands. She remembered he had very smooth skin. She remembered how she had straddled him, had bent to kiss a trail along his naked sweaty skin, how she’d liked the salty taste on her tongue. He had been patient, had let her indulge in her craving to feel him. Teasing him mercilessly, she had worked her way toward a nipple, had circled the tiny bud before giving it a quick lick. It was then that he had had enough, his hands entangling in her hair pulling her close for a heated kiss.

Her hand twitched, and she quickly withdrew it.

“My turn.”

“I insist.”

She laughed. “Sometimes Caprican women like to act independent.”

He wasn’t convinced, she could see it. Not knowing him overly well, she knew he was a gentleman, a man used to pay for his dates, a man used to be in charge. He should remember that some women liked to be in charge as well. Stepping in, she kissed him – a quick, nearly chaste kiss.

“How about you make it up to me later?”

Not waiting for his reply, she scooped up the money Jack had left and walked over to the bar to pay the rest of their bill.

 

***

 

_“So how did you know I was thinking?”_

_A kiss._

_He was very forward with his suggestion. But she wanted it, craved it. How could things have developed so fast? Who was this man who made her want him with a ferocity she hadn’t felt in way too long?_

_“I’m waiting,” he said, teasing her, and for a moment, she was lost, not knowing what he wanted from her. How could he expect her to remember when she was transfixed by him? Gods, how could anyone have eyes that blue? Looking down, she saw something peeking out from under his shirt, a chain…_

_“You’ve got dog tags.”_

_It was clearly not what he had thought she’d say. He frowned._

_“Yeah, I’m with the fleet.”_

_For a second, she imagined how his dog tags would feel in her hands, if they’d be hot from resting on his skin, if they were heavy… He had asked her a question, though, and she remembered it now. She wanted this kiss he had offered._

_“You went stock still behind me, and earlier, I had gotten the impression you know how to move to music.”_

_He chuckled, looked down before he met her eyes again._

_“I hadn’t realised this.”_

_“I know, and when you didn’t stop thinking…”_

_“I’m not thinking now.”_

_“Good, but I think you…”_

_He didn’t let her finish, palming her face with one hand, giving her all but a second to anticipate his next move before his lips covered hers in a kiss that was absolutely chaste but sent a shiver down her back nevertheless. Soft, his lips were soft, fitted against her perfectly. He pulled back, but she didn’t want him to. She had gotten a taste, found it to her liking, wanted more. If she wasn’t usually behaving like that, well, she wasn’t usually having such a good time either._

_Reaching up, she pulled him back, kissed him. Gods, this felt good, the first stirring of arousal making her skin flush with heat. He parted his lips, his tongues skimming over hers. So she wasn’t the only one affected. Good. But she was in the mood to play. She withdrew, smiled._

 

***

 

He had forgotten how downright impossible Laura Roslin could be. If he had learned one thing about this redhead in their brief time together, it was to never expect anything when it came to her. He didn’t mind being surprised, enjoyed it, so he was content waiting to see what she’d come up with next. Watching her while she walked over to the bar, one man followed her, talking to her as soon as she stopped. Laura looked up at him, frowning, saying something before she turned away. The man wasn’t deterred by her obvious dismissal, touching her arms. She shook it off.

Bill had seen enough, marched over, pressing himself against Laura’s back, his arm coming around her waist to rest under her breasts. He glared at the other man.

“You okay, baby?”

She caught up fast.

“Yeah. I think so.”

They both looked at the man who caved in, raised his hands.

“Couldn’t know the lady was accounted for.”

The man left, still Bill didn’t let go of Laura. She felt good in his arms, and damnit he loved the scent of her, this mixture of a hint of perfume together with something uniquely she.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome.”

The bartender came over, and Laura paid their bill while pressing even more into him. He was fully hard by now, and she had to know it.

“You’re playing with fire,” he warned her.

She titled her head to look at him.

“And if I want to play with this kind of fire.”

“We’re still in public.” If they weren’t…

“Pity, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Something in her eyes lit up, and one of her hands reached behind her, between them, cupping his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

“The restroom stalls fit two.”

 

***

 

_There was no way to mistake that look in her eyes, that smile. She wanted him. At least he hoped it was what he thought he saw in them. In the course of a scant few hours, this woman had him wanting her with an urgency even celibacy for almost three years couldn’t explain. This time, he didn’t give her any kind of forewarning before he took her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss, one she seemed to have expected, her lips parting for him, inviting him in._

Stroking his tongue with hers, she rewarded him with a low hum, a sensual sound he hadn’t heard from any of his former lovers. It raced through him like a jolt of electricity. Exploring each crevice of her mouth, he tried to elicit more of these hums, and each time he did, he felt it reverberating inside of him. It was such an erotic, needy sound, it stoked his passion until it burned brightly, a fire he wouldn’t know how to contain. He was bathing in a puddle of want for the woman who felt so right in his arms. He tried to pull her even closer, and her hands had found their way under his shirt. This kiss, it was deep, playful, but an underlying need left no doubt where this was heading.

The lack of oxygen had them part, albeit reluctantly, and before he could say anything, she reached for his dog tags, pulled them out of his shirt, weighing them in her hand.

“Your hotel isn’t far, is it?”

“Just around the corner.”

“Good.”

The gaze they shared was pure heat, the anticipation just heightening the experience of this moment now they both knew the outcome for certain.

Reaching for her hand, he turned, dragged her along at a pace that was less than dignified. Screw dignity.

She was right with him, though, exchanging smiles with him from time to time. They didn’t talk, but words weren’t necessary. At the hotel, he only waited until the doors of the elevator had closed behind them before he backed her against the nearest wall, kissing her.

She bit his bottom lip, laughed when he hissed.

“Why do I want you so much?” she asked, her voice rough with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

She had clearly lost her mind, and she loved it. After ending her affair with Richard for good, she had sworn off sex in public places. Although, after her affair had been before Bill Adama. At least before the second time she met Bill Adama. If there was one drug she’d willingly get high on, it was this man. Maybe she glorified memories of their night together; still, she had never forgotten that one carefree day where nothing had counted apart of their mutual pleasure and enjoyment. It had been a one-night stand, yet so much more, an undercurrent of feelings that they hadn’t named present in all of their dealings with each other. It didn’t matter now. She’d made an offer, and he needed all but a second to reply. Taking her hand, he led her away. Back then, he hadn’t been a man of many words either, but he didn’t need them. He had a charisma, a presence that was there in any of his actions. This man enticed her with everything he was.

Reaching the public restrooms, the hallway thankfully empty, he backed her into the nearest wall, his hands right and left to her head, effectively cornering her. As if she was of any mind to escape. She thought he would kiss her next, unleashing the passion between them until the storm of desire carried them away. He didn’t, just looked at her with eyes that spoke of hunger, want, but happiness as well.

Gods, she wanted him to kiss her.

The corners of his lips tugged upward ever so slightly, giving him a nearly playful look, and she found herself reciprocating. Opening her mouth to remind him that they could be found here any second, he shook his head, one of his hands reaching out to skim a thumb over her trembling lips.

“So beautiful.”

He kissed her then, his lips covering hers, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip before gently tugging at it. Playing. He was playing with her, and she didn’t want him to stop.

Deepening the kiss, he began to map her mouth only to be reminded she wasn’t a passive lover. She wanted him, clearly conveying her desire by taking control of the kiss. Eventually, they had to part for air, Bill nipping at her neck while she blindly reached out, pulled his shirt out of his pants. One barrier down, she allowed her hands to travel the expanse of his slight paunch, enjoying the feel of skin under her roaming hands. Keeping her touches light in spite of the urgency inside of her, she felt his skin pebble wherever she touched him, and the deep groan he let out was music to her ears. Later tonight, she’d take him home and take her time rediscovering every part of him. First, she needed to take the edge off, though, and if she wasn’t quite wrong, he felt the same.

It was he who kept a cool mind, pulled her away from the wall, only to walk them into the next room – the women’s restroom as she dimly realised. No one was in there, but one toilet stall was occupied, something she registered while he walked them into the next free one. Well, what a pity, but if whoever was in there didn’t hurry, she’d get an earful. No one could be so silent that what they were about to do wouldn’t be noticed, and she didn’t even intend to be especially quiet. Clumsily closing the door behind them, it was her backing him into the wall this time.

“Gods, I want you.”

The person in the stall beside them let something drop. Obviously, she knew what was happening here. Laura didn’t care, reached under her dress to get out of her panties. He didn’t seem to care either, fumbling with his belt buckle, his eyes never leaving hers. Needing him, not wanting to wait longer than necessary, she helped him free himself, a moan wanting to break free when she encountered his silky, hard length.

There was the flush of a toilet, a door that banged close, and someone fled at fast speed.

“Seems we’re alone now,” he rasped.

“Yeah. Take me. Now.”

***

_He grinned, all cocky male, and although it was a look she wasn’t usually fond of, it suited him. Leaning into her once more, he kissed her deeply, her knees beginning to feel weak, a reaction she seldom had to any man. This wasn’t any man, though._

_Her tongue roamed his mouth, and he let her for a while, allowing her to enjoy his taste, the feel of him. Then he turned the tables. The sound of the bell, indicating they had reached his floor had them part._

_“Tell me why I want _you_ so much,” he answered the question she had already forgotten with one of his own._

_She laughed out breathlessly, wondering if she looked as dishevelled as he did._

_“Good to know we’re even.”_

_“Was there ever any question?”_

_They exited the elevator but didn’t make it far because she found she didn’t want to wait, didn’t want chancing reality to catch up with her. Reaching for his belt with one hand and his dog tags with the other, she pulled him close, melding her mouth to his. He gave back as good as he got, moving them somewhere, and she only let go of him when her back collided with a wall._

_“My room. Might make more fun inside.”_

_She trailed a hand over his face in wonder. “I don’t know if I’ll survive more fun.”_

_He nodded. “Same here. Ready to find out?”_

_“Frak,yes.”_

_Reaching around her, he opened the room with his card before ushering her inside. She didn’t even stop to take inventory of the small room. There was a comfortable looking bed, that was all she needed to know. Without further ado, she shrugged out of her heels, disposed of her dress. Walking over to the bed, she made short work of her bra and her panties as heard his sharp intake of breath behind her._

_“You’re breathtaking.”_

_She smiled, knowing he couldn’t see it. Sitting down on the corner of the bed, she crossed her legs, leaned back on her elbows watching him._

_“Come here and get me, soldier.”_

***

She didn’t have to repeat herself. The urgency he felt when it came to joining with this woman was tearing his common sense to shreds. In his opinion, she deserved more, way more than a frak in a restroom stall, but like him, she didn’t seem able to wait just a few minutes longer. Hades, it had been her initiating this in the first place.

Glad he’d kept himself in good shape, he hoisted her up, her back against the wall, one of her feet finding purchase on the closed toilet lid while the other of her long limbs was wrapped around his waist.

Their eyes met for a second, and they shared a smile. Her eyes betrayed her desire, but unexpectedly, tenderness and a bit of amusement as well. What would she see in his? Maybe the same.

This was a moment of madness, no question about it. It was their moment of madness, though. Lowering her a bit, she sank down on his erection. Damnit, she was wet, tight and her hum made it an effort to keep still for a few moments to give her time to adjust to his presence inside her.

A thought hit him out of the blue, his eyes that had fallen close opened.

“Protection?”

Her eyes widened, then she laughed, breathless. “I’m on birth control and more or less living the life of a nun.” He chuckled. “I always wanted to frak a nun.”

“Naughty.”

“Sue me.”

He enjoyed their banter, and her eyes told him she did, too.

“Shut up and frak me, Bill.”

The whole situation had him nearly painfully aroused, but it was the way his name rolled over her lips that undid him. It sounded intimate, right, and something inside of him snapped, making him thrust hard, fast, taking her with all the pent-up desire inside of him. He hadn’t forgotten her. Just hadn’t.

“Yes, yes, damned, yes.” She met him thrust for thrust, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open.

While his body enjoyed the communion of flesh, the heady urgency of the moment, he couldn’t help but wonder why this was so much more than just a frak out of time. He felt himself being embraced by more than just a body, embraced by the spirit of the woman who seemed to enjoy what he did.

Every few thrusts, she clenched around him.

“Vixen.”

“Not my fault you feel so good. Gods, Bill, yes.”

Fastening his lips on her neck, he began to suckle at the tender flesh. This would leave a mark, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

In the course of scant minutes, he felt he was about to come.

“Laura, I’m…”

“Yes, do it.”

She arched into, clenched around him repeatedly. Thrusting into her as hard as he could, she went over the edge with a hoarse cry, one he barley managed to dampen with a kiss. He lost it right then as well, his orgasm hitting him faster than he’d expected. Letting his release wash over him, he held on to her, willed his shaking legs to keep them upright for just a few minutes longer, at least while waves of sensations made him forget reality, had him drift.

“Gods,” he breathed out.

She laughed out quietly. “I thought you didn’t believe in them.”

“Maybe I’m wrong.”

She extricated herself from him, and he mourned their separation, missing the connection with her. The look in her eyes said she felt the same. Reaching for some toilet paper, she handed him half of it before she began to clean herself up.”

“At home, I’ve got a shower, food, a bed.” It sounded wonderful, although he’d have followed her everywhere right about now.

“Then, let’s get going.”

He began to right himself when the door to the restrooms opened and someone with heels came in. Laura looked at him, and he had all but a moment of warning before she began giggling, leaning in to muffle the sounds against his shoulder.

***

_This woman wanted him. Him. No one else. He couldn’t possibly tell her what it meant to him. His ex-wife didn’t want him, quite the contrary; and the few women he had had in and between wanted what he could provide them with, not necessarily himself._

_In the last years, he had lost himself, self-doubt nagging at him. He hadn’t been good enough a husband, not good enough a father._

_Laura didn’t give any indication she saw anything wrong with him, quite the opposite. She watched him with open desire, a desire shared by him. Stripping out of his clothes at a speed that should embarrass him but didn’t, he didn’t take his eyes of her, couldn’t. This woman was all supple curves, her long legs making him wonder how they might feel wrapped around his waist. Naked, he wanted to get rid of his dog tags, knowing quite well most women found them disturbing._

_Laura, though, shook her head._

_“Leave them on.”_

_“You like them.”_

_“Yes, sir. I do.”_

_She was teasing him, her very presence beckoning him closer. Approaching her, his mind only kicked in the very last moment, and he turned._

_“What’s up?”_

_He tried to tell her he was looking for protection, but she assured him she was clean and on birth control. Well, he was clean as well. This was one good thing about being closely monitored by the military._

_Walking over, he scooped her up, ignored her surprised squeak before he disposed her on the middle of the bed. She instantly welcomed him in the cradle of her body, one of her hands reaching up, caressing his face with a tenderness he hadn’t expected. The dire need was still there, but somehow, it was tampered a bit by the knowledge they had all the time in the world. Leaning down, he showered her face with kisses before he took her mouth slowly at first, only gradually giving way to deep passion._

_Only when his lungs were burning, he let go of her, unwilling to part with her for longer than necessary. She was breathing heavily, but her eyes were radiant. He traced her mouth with a fingertip._

_“So, who’s going to drive?”_

***

The minute they had to wait until the unknown woman left the room was one of the longest she had ever experienced. Not because she was uncomfortable, quite the contrary, but because she had to reign in her feelings. Feelings that seemed to overwhelm her. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, she wanted to hold Bill even closer only because she could, and she felt like stripping him down and showering his body with light kisses. It was endorphins talking, but not only that. This was more than just chemistry. It was only the second time she had met with this man, yet he evoked feelings, impulses in her she usually contained. With him, she never had the urge to hide, to put on her daily mask. From the very first moment, she’d been Laura with him.

She didn’t know where her assuredness came from, but she would bet he felt quite the same about her.

Gods, he smelled good, felt good, she couldn’t wait to drag this bounty home. A snort escaped her. Who would have thought she had a secret cave woman inside her?

“What is it?” he asked when the woman finally had left.

“Nothing.”

They separated, and she took her time to look at him. Not only did he still look utterly delectable, he looked well-frakked as well, his hair tousled with the look of a man who had gotten some in his eyes. If she looked in a mirror right now, she was sure to look the same.

“You don’t look like it’s nothing,” he said, reaching out to caress her face with one of his hands. Closing her eyes for only a second, she enjoyed the simple touch, the tender intimacy. “

I only thought that I can’t wait to get home.”

“A shower, huh?”

Shower? Yes. But only as a prelude to have him naked and at her mercy once more. This thought was one she didn’t voice. The last thing she wanted was for him to think her desperate. She was desperate, alright, but only for him.

“Yeah, let’s go. You think we’ll make it out here unseen?”

He chuckled. “We’ll see.”

Leaving the stall, they made quick business of washing their hands, trying to get their hair into some semblance of order before they left the room, nearly colliding with yet another woman.

Mumbling an excuse, Laura walked past the frozen woman, allowing her smirk to show.

“You want to call a cab or walk?” Bill asked once they had left the bar, the fresh air like soothing balm on her still heated skin.

“Walk. It’s really not far. Fifteen minutes max.”

“Then lead the way.”

Taking his arm, she did. They walked in silence, a comfortable one. There were questions she’d like to ask him; she wanted to get to know him better as a person, but she wanted to be able to really look at him when she did, wanted the intimate rapport when they revealed more about themselves. It might be arrogant to assume this was more than a one-night stand this time, but to her, it rather felt like a second chance.

She had known they had something out of the ordinary the first time they met, but still, she had walked away, had chalked it up to her lonely mind romanticising matters. Now0 that they had met again and the same feelings were still present, she wanted to use the chance, give this a try for whatever it would be worth in the end.

Reaching her apartment, she let him in, closed the door behind them. She didn’t bother with switching on any lights, could see enough in the moonlit apartment. Leaning with her back against the door, she faced Bill who was watching her patiently.

“Now strip.”

***

_She giggled. “If you ask so nicely...”_

_Kissing him deeply, she pushed lightly, urging him to lie down on his back which he did, a smile on his face. He radiated a sense of happiness exceeding that of a man who was about to get laid._

_Straddling him, she took his cock in hand, tilted her head, enjoyed to watch him while she stroked up and down his shaft. She could see how hard he fought the urge to close his eyes, and his hips moved under her, trying to find more friction. It was something she knew he couldn’t control, a primal urge. Strangely enough, it touched her that he was so uninhibited with her, had given himself over to his arousal._

_“This is utter madness, isn’t it?” she asked while she positioned herself over his hard flesh._

_She could see him trying to reign in himself._

_“We can…”_

_Sinking down on him, his statement got lost in their mutual moans of pleasure. She only stopped when she had taken him all in, giving herself a moment to adjust, to look at him._

_“Stop? No way.”_

_Bending forward, her arms rested on both sides of his head, and they shared a kiss. It felt incredibly to have him penetrating her mouth as he was penetrating her body at the same time. Breaking the kiss, she left less than an inch of space between their mouths before she began to move slowly. She could feel his breath on her face, his slightly parted lips too enticing to withstand them for long._

_Their kisses were languid, as was the rhythm of their lovemaking. It felt so good, so right to share her body with this man, and her arousal grew steadily until all she could think about was wanting, needing more. Sitting up, she began riding him harder, his groans sweet music to her ears, and she answered it with hums and whimpers of her own. One of his hands palmed a breast, thumb and forefinger tweaking her nipple while his other hand found her pleasure point at the apex of her thighs. Desire flared up in her, shivers running down her back, she knew she was about to come any second._

_He had his eyes closed, and she found she couldn’t bear it. She wanted to see the moment pleasure swept him away, wanted him to see when she had to give in to the inevitable._

_“Look at me.”_

_He did, smiling, never stopping to caress her._

_As he flicked her bundle of nerves harder, she came apart, her moan loud. Stilling over him, she held on to his arms while she trembled nearly violently._

_She barely heard his shushing noises, her eyes, although fastened on him, unseeing. For an interminable amount of time, her conscious thoughts had given way to the elation of shattering into a million, pleasurable pieces. Only slowly, she came back to herself._

_“Hey,” Bill greeted her softly, his voice rough from unfulfilled desire._

_“Hey, yourself.”_

_It seemed she had scored herself a gentleman, one who gave a woman the opportunity to fully revel in her pleasure before chasing his own._

_Leaning forward, she kissed him._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Not for that.”_

_She kissed him again. “My legs feel like being made of jelly, I don’t think I’m of much use for you now.”_

_Before he could reply, she moved off him, the confusion on his face nearly endearing. Grabbing a spare pillow, she turned her back to him, leaned forward, bracing her upper body on the pillow._

_“Dear sweet mother Hera,” she heard him whisper. The mattress shifted when he got up, raising up behind her._

_“You sure?”_

_She nodded, her hair falling into her face.“Yes. I want to feel you deep inside me. As deeply as possible.”_

_“Frak.”_

_She nearly giggled, thinking the idea clearly met with his approval. The urge abated the second he slid into her, entering with one stroke. Gods, it was good, so good. Like this, he hit bottom, and a moan escaped her._

_“You okay?”_

_“Better than okay.”_

_He chuckled, began to move. Slowly at first, although he rapidly lost the fight against his desire, taking her hard. Not that she felt like complaining. It was just what she needed, the pleasure bordering on pain having her own desire flare again. Bracing herself with one arm, she used the other to reach out, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. She wished she could hold out longer, wished for it to never end, but it did, and she came again, taking him with her only a thrust or two later. Breathing rapidly, her body felt nearly boneless. Feeling him pull out of her, she stretched out on bed, feeling, limp, sated and in no mood to do anything against the satisfied smile she knew she was sporting._

_Bill stretched out alongside her, rearranged them so she came to lie in his arms._

_“That was amazing.”_

_“Yeah.” She opened her eyes, finding herself instantly fascinated by how his own gleamed in a dark blue right now._

_“I always loved blue eyes. It’s the most fascinating colour, and blue eyes hardly ever look the same.”_

_Reaching up, she trailed a finger over his cheeks, delighted over this simple yet intimate connection._

_“I don’t know. I think I’m developing a fondness for green eyes.”_

_She laughed. “Smooth, very smooth.”_

_Her stomach growling loudly interrupted the moment. She rolled her eyes at herself._

_“Sorry.”_

_“Oh, I’m hungry, too. You nearly wore me out. How about ordering room service?”_


	3. Chapter 3

  


Bill’s smile was self-deprecating.

“As much as I’d love to go right back to where we left off, I’m afraid…”

She raised a hand, laughed.

“I was thinking of a shower or a bath here.”

“Oh, I see.”

A fine smile appeared on his face.

“What would you like?”

“Shower or bath?”

“Yes.”

“I think I’d like a bath.”

She nodded. “Good choice.” It would’ve been hers as well. It was weekend, she didn’t have to be anywhere the next day, and they had all the time in the world. Her tub was big enough to house two, and she felt like a good, long soak.

“Then let me repeat. Strip. I’ll prepare the water.”

Passing him, she walked over to her bathroom. Loving a long, hot bath now and then, she had candles placed all over the room, and she lit them before she started the water, deciding on a bath additive with a rather neutral scent. Somehow, she didn’t want to picture Bills smelling all too flowery or fruity. Not when she had plans for him anyway.

She was humming to herself, startled when his hand touched her shoulder. Pressed flush against him, she could feel he had obeyed her command, was naked behind her. Desire began to stir once more in her. Gods, she wasn’t a hormonal spring chicken, was she? Never mind, whatever she had in mind would have to wait.

“Don’t you think you’re overdressed for this party?” he asked.

“I am.”

She turned in his embrace, gave him a quick kiss only because she could.

“How about a glass of wine?”

“I’d love one.”

“Red or white?”

“Red.”

“I’ll be right back then.”

Leaving for her kitchen, she opened a bottle of red wine, poured them both a glass. Back in the bathroom, she found Bill sitting on the tub’s rim.

Handing him a glass, they clinked glasses, took a sip. Bill let out an appreciative hum.

“This is a good one.”

“It is. I don’t drink much, but if I do, I appreciate the full flavour of a good wine.” They both put their glasses on the tub’s rim, and when she turned, presented her back to Bill, he didn’t hesitate and helped her lowering the zipper of her dress. Stepping out of it, she turned, switched off the water, looked at Bill who hadn’t moved.

“Ready for a soak, soldier?”

He mock saluted. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I like the sound of that, you know.”

She got into the tub first, and when he followed her, he sat down opposite of her, their legs entangling in the deliciously hot water.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he said.

“Same here. I’m glad about it, though.” Sometimes, words were just a poor substitute for conveying one’s feelings, but keeping his gaze, she hoped he could see the truth in her eyes.

He nodded. “I couldn’t forget you.”

“Me either.”

The mutual confession had them both smile.

“Do you believe in second chances?” he asked.

 

 

A good question, wasn’t it? She took a moment to formulate an answer in her mind. That he even hinted at second chances gave her hope that he, too, wanted this to be one, wanted this to be more than just two one time lover’s giving in to mutual attraction once more. She wasn’t thinking about regular dates, a relationship or even love here, just about a second chance for whatever it was worth.

“I’m not sure I do. At least so far, I didn’t believe in them, had no reason to, but now… When I saw you in this bar tonight, I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was the best surprise in a long time.”

“Yeah.”

She debated with herself, wondered if a candid confession could hurt this fragile whatever between them. Still, what did she have to lose? The worst that could happen was he vanished out of her life as quickly as he had appeared in it.

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Same here,” came his reply nearly instantly.

Running her foot up the length of one of his legs, she contemplated the man in front of her. There she hardly knew him; yet, she wanted to know what there was to know.

She let out a startled gasp when one of his hands grasped her wandering foot, kneaded it.

“I want to get to know you, Laura.”

“I’d like that.”

He reached for his glass, took a sip of wine, looked at her. She let him, perused him in return.

“From where do you know Jack?” he asked.

She knew he was simply curious; still, it was the only question she didn’t want to answer, wasn’t sure about his reactions should she admit knowing his colleague and friend on an intimate level. There were quite some things she’d rather not have him know, not now, especially her affair with Richard which tied in closely with her acquaintance to Jack.

She wasn’t ashamed of what she had done, but some parts of her past weren’t things she’d like to bring up when everything between her and the man so tenderly caressing was so fresh.

“I met him at a bar some months back. I had a bad day, he had a bad day, and we began to talk. Somehow, one word led to the other. He’s quite a unicum.”

“That he is. But after what I’ve seen today, I’m sure you gave back as good as you got.”

“I did.”

They shared a smile.

“I’d like to ask you out for dinner within the next week.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, a date.”

“Am I the only one thinking we’re going about this the wrong way?” she teased him.

“Maybe that’s the way to go,” he countered amused.

“You mean we wouldn’t have gotten far doing it all by the book?”

“I know I haven’t.”

“Me neither.”

He reached for her hand, and their fingers entwined. “Come here.”

It wasn’t a command but a request, and she didn’t hesitate, just turned and scooted closer to him, resting with her back to his chest, cradled by his legs. It was strangely natural as if she had meant to fit this particular man. Maybe too many disappointments in life made her see things that weren’t there, although she liked to believe that this was something just meant to be.

 

***

 

_For such a lithe woman, Laura had quite an appetite. Most women Bill knew ordered hardly more than a salad when in company of a man, and even then, they only picked in their food. It was something puzzling to him and most men._

_To have Laura ordering pasta and watching her devour it with appetite made him happy. She didn’t show any inhibitions, not about eating, and not about being naked while doing so either._

_Digging into his burger, he watched how she eyed his fries with interest._

_“You want one?”_

_“No, thanks.” She scooped up another forkful of pasta, but her eyes met his only briefly before settling on his food once more._

_This woman… chuckling he waited until she had swallowed before he offered her some fries. Her eyes narrowed, and he waited for her protest. To his surprise, none came, and she took the fries from him, giving the tip of his finger a quick lick, her eyes alight with mischief. Temptress._

_When they had finished their meal, they put the used dishes away, and Laura reclined on the bed._

_“I think I’d like a shower now.”_

_“Feel free.”_

_She smiled then her expression turned serious._

_“I could go and shower at home as well.”_

_He should’ve expected it. After all, they didn’t know each other; there were no defined rules for how to deal with a one-night stand, one of the reasons they often ended on an awkward note._

_He tried a smile. “Am I boring you, yet?”_

_As he hoped she would, she laughed._

_“Can’t say that.”_

_“So how about we take a shower together and see what we can do with the rest of the day?”_

_Reaching for his dog tags, she pulled him close, kissed him. “I think I’d like that.”_

_“Good.”_

_They kissed languidly, and he felt his interest stirring again. He couldn’t wait to join with this luscious woman once more. Shower first, though._

_“Who are you, Laura?” he asked once their kiss broke, trailing a finger along her cheek, marvelling at her beauty, at how good she felt to him._

_Her smile turned wistful. “I’m unmarried, not in a steady relationship, have a job in administration, and feel totally like myself today. I love it.”_

_“Glad to have met you.”_

_She, in turn, reached up, palmed his cheek. Such intimacies shouldn’t be part of this deal, but they were, and it felt right._

_“And who are you, Bill?”_

_“I’m divorced, have two sons, work for the fleet. This kind of thing is… unusual for me to. In a good way. Thank you for that.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_The kiss they shared now was one of playful tenderness. She sighed when they pulled apart._

_“Shower now?”_

_“Yeah.”_

 

***

 

It felt so good to hold a woman in his arms like this. Not any woman, but Laura Roslin. Her hair was damp, sticking to her skin and to his; it tickled, but he didn’t mind. Thanks to the steam, it began to curl, and he couldn’t wait to see this unruly mass in its natural glory.

Then there was the way her breasts peeked out from under the foam, the glistening mounds practically begging him to stroke them.

It wasn’t just sexual desire which had brought him here, but he would lie if he claimed not to feel plenty of it; his desire stirring against her backside once more. He wasn’t young any longer, his body not allowing for a night where one frak followed the next, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing as it stoked his wish to get it right, to get all that was possible out of these encounters, for himself, but even more, for the woman he was with. If that was true for any woman, it was even more so for Laura. She was different, so refreshingly different. Maybe because she had seen him as he was from the very beginning. To her, he hadn’t been the husband who could never get it right or the man who provided the means to an end when it came to a quick frak, some cheap, uncomplicated physical satisfaction. The one time since his divorce he had tried dating for real, he had quickly found out that the woman had been into military officers but not into him. She wanted someone to command her. He nearly shook his head at the memories. He didn’t mind role playing from time to time, but he didn’t want to take control of another person’s life.

Laura wriggling against him, brought him back to the present, to the woman he held in his arms, the woman who didn’t only arouse him but made him feel genuinely wanted, happy.

“You know, I’m happy to be here with you, too,” she said.

Knowing she couldn’t see it, he allowed himself to grin. This woman was balm to his old and battered heart. What had happened to his plan to get out with a friend and sulk? He pressed a kiss on top of her hair.

As much as she tempted him, and the thought to take her just now and here was strong, he wanted their next round of lovemaking to be unhurried, languid, on her bed preferably. This didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in spoiling her, though.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispered.

Palming her breasts, he enjoyed holding their weight in his hands for a moment before he ran his thumbs softly over her nipples. It drew a gasp from her, and he felt her flesh hardening under his ministrations. Laura’s breathing sped up, and she released a hum.

“Do you enjoy this?”

“Yes.” Even her voice was breathless.

“I want to feel you, Laura. Want to make you come. Will you let me?”

Her breath hitched, her voice trembling lightly when she spoke. “Yes.”

“Then just enjoy.”

Keeping on caressing her breast with one hand, the other hand trailed lower, cupped her sex, found her wet.

She moaned.

 

***

 

_Taking a shower together, they had given in to the temptation again. It hadn’t been planned. She hadn’t planned it, or had she?_

_It wasn’t her fault this man was actually delectable, his solid, strong and so damned trained body tempting her to let her fingers roam his chest, his back, his arms. Was it a wonder she had dropped to her knees next, taking his hardening length in her mouth? It had been nothing short of perfect, the warm water running soothingly over her body, Bill leaning against the tiles, his hands on her shoulders._

_He had his eyes half closed, moaning out in pleasure, an expression of bliss on his face. Enjoying what she did, he hadn’t attempted to guide her, had just surrendered to her. And when the point of no return had come for him, he had tried to warn her, wanted to push her away. She hadn’t wanted to hear any of that, wanted to feel him come in her mouth, to taste the very essence of him._

_She knew many women didn’t like to swallow, but she had never had problems with it, wanted to know what a partner tasted like. Sucking him through his orgasm, she only let go when he tried to lift her up, the expression on his face one of wonder and thankfulness._

_“Thank you.”_

_He had kissed her deeply, her own desire flaring, and before she knew what was going on, he was on his knees, hooking one of her legs over his shoulders, repaying the favour. And Gods, this man was relentless. He had taken his time, caressing her with his lips, tongue and fingers, until she had come in the matter of minutes. Even then, with her body quivering while she was trying to regain her breath, he hadn’t been sated, had let her calm down only to begin the cycle anew. By the end of it, she could hardly stand on her own legs. But Bill’s arms around her waist were strong while he waited for her to regain her equilibrium. Afterwards, they made it back to the bed, came to lie in each other’s arms._

_It felt good to hold on to him. It felt nearly good enough to fall asleep. But a question kept nagging at her._

_“How long will you in stay in Caprica City?”_

_She hoped he didn’t take this the wrong way. He could be certain she knew what it was, a one-night stand, an interlude. Still…_

_“I’ll leave tomorrow morning.”_

_“Ah.”_

_Well, she wasn’t really disappointed, was she? And if she was, then only because her hormones had gotten the better of her, right?_

_The sun was disappearing behind the horizon outside, and she vowed to make the best of the hours they had left, to make memories for the months, years to come._

_“Would you like to go out for a walk?” his voice interrupted her reverie._

_“Actually, yes.” She liked the thought._

_“Alright then. Let’s do it.”_

 

***

 

He was humbled by her trust, that she surrendered to him and his ministrations without question. At the moment, all he wanted was to make her happy, to provide her with everything she needed, may it be physical or emotional. The wish to delight, protect, nurture was almost overwhelming. He hoped he didn’t want too much. Too much, too soon.

His thoughts went back to the past, to his mother who had warned him of just that. She’d been a wise woman, even when he had refused to see the truth in her words back then.

It had been when he was still a young boy, just on the verge of becoming an adult, when his mother had taken a walk with him one day. What he hadn’t known when they left the house was that she wanted to give him ‘the talk’. He still remembered how his cheeks had burned with embarrassment. His mother had only looked at him, rolled her eyes and told him she liked this as much as he did, but that he should be happy she hadn’t left this task to his dad. She’d been right, his dad had never been one to discuss matters of the heart, and Bill had outright refused to even contemplate talking about sex with him. It was strange; back then he hadn’t known that he’d grow into a man just as silent when it came to voicing emotions. He hadn’t seen it, his mother had.

Once she had covered the basics, she had stopped at the next bench, had sat down with him. Looking at him, she’d told him he was a lot like his father, that she knew his emotions ran deep but that he’d have to be careful, that there was a small line between caring and smothering. She had laughed, told him women loved to be taken care of, but that smothering them was something that made them run as fast as they could.

Bill had listened to his mother, had decided she didn’t know what she was talking about and forgotten about her words. They only came back to him when his marriage had begun its steep decline. With Carolanne, he had wondered if he had smothered her, if that had been the reason their relationship had failed. He guessed it was part it. There were so many factors in that equation, he didn’t think all the pieces would ever form a picture.  
Still, now, here, he was with a woman that fascinated, touched him on a level no woman had since Carolanne. Everything had happened, was happening so fast he knew he had to treat carefully if he didn’t want to find himself thrown out of her house and none the wiser in a few hours.

The woman in his arms didn’t seem to sense his troubles, though, was focussed on what he was doing to her.

He loved her responsiveness. Gently parting her folds, he smiled when she moaned, spread her legs even further to give him better access, a little ‘yes’ escaping her. She felt amazing, so smooth, and he knew he had to take her again before the night was over, needed to merge with her in the most natural way, to feel her tight, warm, wet around him. His cock twitched against the small of her back, and she moaned in answer, lifting her bottom in invitation, but he pulled her back down.

“Later,” he whispered in her ear.

Sliding one finger into her tight heat, he closed his mouth around her earlobe, tugged lightly.

“I love how wet you are. Do you like that?”

“Yes. But I need more. Please.”

Her voice was hoarser, rougher around the edges, the voice of a woman being a slave to her desire. Sliding two more fingers inside her, grinding the palm of his hand against her clit, he frakked her slowly, and her hips undulated in time with his thrusts, her whimpers becoming more frequent. All the while, he talked to her in quiet tones, told her how good this felt to him, how good she felt to him, how much he loved seeing her like that. When she told him she needed it faster, harder, he didn’t hesitate, following her command without hesitation. She was getting close; and biting her neck, he told her to come.

 

***

 

_The air was mild, the temperatures slowly going down now that the sun had set. Once they had left the hotel, Bill had reached for her hand, and she had let him. Usually, such gestures of affection made her feel weary, but they didn’t today. When was the last time she had walked hand in hand with a man, anyway? Almost startled, she realised it had been during college when she thought she was in love, thought she would marry the man she was with and have two kids with him. Her illusions had lasted until her father and sisters had died in a car accident, and the man of her dreams hadn’t wanted to bother with a grieving woman. There was no fun in mourning the dead._

_She suppressed the thought, simply squeezed Bill’s hand, not answering the unspoken questions appearing in his eyes._

_“Gods, don’t ask me why, but I feel like smoking now.”_

_He quirked his eyebrow. “Really?”_

_“Yes. Don’t you have that sometimes? I mean, we had great sex, acceptable food, more great sex, all that is missing is a drink and getting high.”_

_She wondered if she had shocked him, but she doubted it. This guy was with the fleet, and soldiers weren’t known for their innocent lifestyle._

_“Somehow, I can’t imagine you getting high,” he said, his eyes conveying silent laughter._

_“That teaches you what you know. Although, you’re right. I haven’t been high since college. What about you?”_

_“It’s not quite that long, I’m afraid.”_

_“Then you should know what I’m talking about.”_

_He did. And although he didn’t have any weed to offer, he thought about something else that might do the trick._

_“How about buying something to drink, have more great sex and smoke this cigar I have in my hotel room?”_

_She turned to him, her eyes alive with interest. “I like the way you think. Although…”_

_“Although?”_

_“I want some ice cream first. You, Mr. Bill, wore me out.”_

_It was on the tip of his tongue to reply that the night wasn’t over yet. He kept his thoughts to himself, she would see soon. If she left him, they still had several hours to enjoy each other’s company. He wanted it, selfishly wanted to make memories to sustain him during the long months out there. For now, the lady wanted ice cream, though, and ice cream she would get._

_The next ice cream parlour wasn’t far, and they actually had to get in line. No wonder, it was a beautiful evening, weekend, and there was something about taking a stroll while enjoying some ice cream._

_While Bill chose some scoops with different flavours in a cup, Laura solely wanted strawberry in a cone._

_“You like strawberry, huh?”_

_“Love it. I like the fresh fruits, ice cream, jam…everything strawberry, really.”_

_Looking at her cone, she let out a tiny, content sigh before licking at the cold treat. He wasn’t sure if she was doing it on purpose, but the way her tongue delicately worked around the ice cream was downright erotic. Damn, it gave him all kinds of thoughts, and he nearly laughed out at the realisation that he was about to feel envious of an ice cone._

_“Any fruit you like?” she asked him, leading them toward a small park._

_“I like pears and strawberries, too.”_

_“There’s nothing but enjoying the first strawberries in late spring. They are still a bit bitter, and you better dip them in whipped cream. The combination of their juice with the sugary cream,” she sighed again. “Delicious. But I have to bore you, sorry.”_

_“No, you don’t. Just… talk on.”_

_Tilting her head, she gave him a long look, her tongue sneaking out to work her ice cone once more. Nodding at him, she smiled, began to speak again, talking about her favourite fruits, times when she had travelled the colonies and what exotic things she got to taste there. He wasn’t one to talk much, but he always enjoyed listening. Laura, he found, had a melodic voice, knew how to craft a story so it held her audience spellbound. And she was reliving the stories while she spoke, her eyes alive and twinkling. He could’ve listened to her all night. She might never know it, and there might not be words to convey what this night meant to him, but it was the first time in years he felt truly like himself. This evening was a gift. He hoped she would remember it fondly, too._

_“Why so serious?” she asked him all of sudden._

_She was nothing but perceptive. He shrugged._

_“I just hope you’re enjoying this evening.”_

_Her gaze turned wistful, then she smiled. For a tiny moment, he thought to have gotten a glimpse at some part of her that was vulnerable, had been hurt, but then it was gone, and her smile was as bright as before._

_“I do.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Don’t you like your ice cream?”_

_Only now that she asked, he realised his ice cream was mostly untouched, melting._

_“I forgot. Want to try.”_

_She giggled. “Actually, yes.” Opening her mouth, her gaze was challenging, and following her not so subtle hint, he began to feed her. He had to admit she didn’t only know how to work an ice cone but a spoon as well. It might be time to make it back to his room. More than about time._

 

***

 

Bill’s ministrations inside and out, his deep, lust-tinted voice telling her to come had her shatter, violent tremors driving her out of her mind, waves of passion carrying her away with the tide. Through it all, she was aware of Bill, who held her, murmured how beautiful she was, how beautiful watching her come was to him. She felt safe in his embrace, happy; and taking in deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart, she couldn’t imagine feeling more content.

For some minutes, she allowed herself to drift, to enjoy feeling weightless, her life, all problems light years away. Bill was lightly caressing her side; and when she felt conscious thoughts were possible once more, she reached for his hand, lifted it to her mouth, softly kissing the tips of his fingers, finally pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. This was my pleasure.”

Feeling giddy, she didn’t try to suppress the giggle that wanted to break free.

“Anything else that would be your pleasure?”

He chuckled. “As a matter of fact, there are a few things…,” he trailed off.

“Really?” she drawled. “Want to give me a hint?”

He freed his hand from hers, moulded both of them around her breasts.

“I’d like to take you to bed, make love to you, with you.”

She liked the way he was thinking, hummed her approval. “I think I like this plan of yours.”

Knowing he was divorced, she wondered why his ex-wife had ever let him go. True, he was rather taciturn, and something told her he was rather stoic, set in his ways; still, she hadn’t met a man who was that giving and caring before. Even now, after less than two hours in his presence, she wondered how she could possibly let him go – ever. They both weren’t perfect people, she knew she was far from being an ideal partner, was stubborn, moody. There was something when they were together, though, something that clicked into place.

“Could you hand me the wine, please,” Bill asked her, and reaching out, she gave him a glass, not even looking if it was his or hers. He took a sip before offering it to her. She, too, took a sip, the flavour pleasant but not as pleasant as she remembered Bill’s unique taste to be. Whatever had brought this thought on, once it was there, it refused to be shed. Suddenly, relocating to the bed sounded like a very good idea. Extricating herself from him, she got up on legs that weren’t quite steady, ignoring his slightly pleased look.

“Let’s go to bed.”

He smiled, only to laugh out when her stomach made its presence known.

“Somehow I remember that from our last time.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I still blame you for wearing me out.”

“I think I can live with the blame.”

“How about we fix ourselves something to eat before we proceed with… whatever comes to mind. If you have something different in mind, though, or want my assistance with anything...,” she trailed off, giving him a seductive smile.

She knew very well that while she had found satisfaction, was sated – if only for the moment – he was still hard. Her offer had been serious, and she’d be on her knees, pleasuring him in a second if he’d have wanted her to.

The expression on his face was one of surprise, mixed with gratefulness; still, he shook his head, got up and out of the tub himself. He was rock hard, and if she weren’t truly famished – there hadn’t been time for lunch or dinner today – there wouldn’t be a question what she’d do now.

“Something to eat sounds nice. We only arrived on Caprica this afternoon, and what they serve on these colonial heavies is not exactly haute cuisine.”

She knew too well what he was talking about, having enjoyed colonial cuisine one time too many during her interplanetary trips. Closing the small distance between them, she handed him a towel, and following an impulse, kissed him softly.

“Hold all other thoughts for the moment,” she said, only to add a promise. “I won’t forget about… this.”

“I know.”

The tone of his voice betrayed a trust he shouldn’t feel, not after such short an acquaintance, but it was a feeling that was mirrored in her.

While he towelled himself dry, she put on her robe, scooping up their glasses and making her way over to the kitchen where she contemplated her options. After short consideration, she decided she couldn’t possibly go wrong with eggs and bread. Beginning to set the table, she started to hum, to sing. She felt happy, didn’t see a reason to hide it. Back at her stove, she reached for the pan when Bill came in, only wearing his pair of boxer briefs. Gods, although this man was no athlete, she loved his body, his solidity. The feeling she could look at a man for hours, that she longed to touch every inch was foreign to her. She had experienced similar emotions but never that intense. What was Bill Adama doing to her?

“I know this song,” he said, and only now, she realised she was still singing.

Slightly embarrassed, she stopped.

“Sorry, I can’t sing to save my life. Not that it ever stops me from doing it.”

“I like your voice.”

She knew he was sincere about it. Not that it made her voice any better.

“That’s only your pheromones and endorphins talking.”

He chuckled, but then he became thoughtful. Leaning against the table, he looked at her. “Do you think that is all there is to it? Pheromones and endorphins?”

It was a good question, a laden one. He was such an honest man, so she felt the need to answer in kind.

“Some part of me thinks that is not all there is, but we hardly know each other, do we?”

“No, we don’t. It’s just…,” he shrugged.

“That you haven’t experienced something like this before?” She hoped it was what he’d wanted to say, that her feelings weren’t one-sided.

“Yeah.”

“Same here.” She looked away, her gaze aimlessly scanning her kitchen before it settled on him again. “How about we take the time we need to figure out what this is and what it’s not. We don’t have to decide right now, right?”

“I’ve got time.”

“Good.” Something told her she’d enjoy discovering this man inside and out. “Are eggs and bread alright with you?”

When he nodded, she turned back to the stove, switched on the heat.

 

***

 

_She knew she’d been playing with him, with his obvious desire for her, but she didn’t feel ashamed. Should she? She enjoyed when his eyes rested on her, it was simple as that. When was the last time a man had regarded her with so much open interest, interest without any hidden agenda?_

_Bill seemed to enjoy her company for what it was, without actually wanting something from her. It was quite different from the way Richard regarded her. There was no way to mistake what her boss wanted from her. He wanted her in his bed, and although she might be damned, she felt attracted to him as well. Maybe it should bother her that he was married, but it didn’t._

_Richard Adar wasn’t a man who’d ever be faithful to a woman, so if he was warming her bed or the one of another woman, for his wife, it wouldn’t make a difference. She knew she had changed, had hardened after even the last member of her immediate family, her mother, had died, but it wasn’t something she felt she could change now. Hungry. She was hungry for sensation, for something to take away the numbness she felt._

_So far, she hadn’t given in to Richard’s open pursue of her; though sometimes, it seemed it was only a matter of time._

_Although, tonight, Richard was mostly far from her mind as it was filled with the man beside her, someone who made her feel. Feel all the things she had missed – lust, arousal, happiness, peace of mind. Even if she tried to tell him what this respite meant to her, she doubted she’d find the words. Although, were any words needed? Wasn’t it enough to accept this gift for what it was? He seemed content to be doing just that, so why shouldn’t she follow his example. Tomorrow was a new day, but tonight was his and hers to enjoy._

_Reaching his room, she didn’t waste time to get rid of her dress, climbing onto his bed in just her bra and panties. Bill watched her amused, and she cocked her head._

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m only glad to find you seem to feel at home here.”_

_“Shouldn’t I?”_

_“I love that you do.”_

_“Good. Well, soldier, I remember someone promised me a smoke.”_

_She had no good idea what she was doing here, hadn’t actually smoked anything, not even a cigarette, in months, but she wanted to now._

_He chuckled. “And you shall have it.”_


	4. Chapter 4

They ate their impromptu midnight snack in silence. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist at the best of times, and at the moment, he was simply hungry and content. This evening, this all, it was exciting and homey at the same time. Exciting because he was reconnecting with a one-time lover who had managed, still did manage to call out to all of his senses, his heart, and homey because there was an easiness between them that had made him drop his guard. If he was honest with himself, hiding parts of himself wasn’t something he wanted to do when it came to Laura Roslin. Whatever they had felt so rare he didn’t want to taint it with lies or by holding back. If something could ever blossom out of it, then only because they didn’t hide from each other.

He nearly snorted. He didn’t believe in fate, in the gods, yet there were no other words than destiny and fate when it came to the two of them.

Pushing his empty plate away, he watched Laura who was digging into her own food with gusto. He loved the fact she still liked to eat, that he knew this little titbit about her.

“I didn’t know you were secretary of education when we met for the first time,” he said when she was finished with dinner as well. She was surprised by his remark, and for a moment, he had the feeling she wanted to retreat into herself, but then she smiled. He sensed there was something to her initial reluctance, but he hadn’t meant to pry, wouldn’t start now.

“I hadn’t held this position for long when we first met,” she finally said. “And who likes to know he’s bedding the government, even if it’s not a fancy position to hold. I’m forty-third in line of succession. Not that it ever entered my mind to talk about it this night. I was… busy with other things.”

As he had been as well. The question what the woman he’d been with did for a living had never entered his mind once. Only when he had gotten to see a newspaper clipping some months later, he’d found out that Laura’s administrative work meant more than just your regular desk job. He had been surprised, hadn’t expected this impish, carefree woman to wield a position of such power. Looking at her now though, he could see traces of the strength she needed to survive in her job and be good in it. He wondered if she’d ever know how often he had thought about her, remembered their time together.

“True, we were rather… busy. Laura, I didn’t mean to imply anything. It was just... small talk.”

She smiled, apologetically. “I know. It’s only that one doesn’t win affection when stating one is involved with politics. Nearly no one seems to like politicians. For a reason, I know.” Her gaze turned inward, and when she looked at him again, her gaze was wistful.

“I thought we’d make a difference, that Richard Adar could make a difference. He didn’t. I had faith. I was wrong.”

“You couldn’t know it.”

“I should’ve known. Politics tend to breaks even the most passionate idealists. It broke Adar.”

And it clearly broke something in her as well. For the first time since he knew her, she looked defeated, disillusioned. He understood, had felt the same when he’d gotten back with the Fleet, hoped he could patch up his career, could be a silent defender for the people. It didn’t end up this way. He never made it further than commander, and his days were filled with bureaucratic tasks, rather than with commanding soldiers. It was a shame. People got soft. Seeing the young pilots and officers nowadays, it was so easy to see that most of them were missing a certain edge. If the cylons were about to reappear now, he didn’t know if humanity would stand a chance.

“I don’t know about that,” he finally said. “Who would we be if we didn’t have ideals? And even if the world around us is losing theirs, we shouldn’t follow suit. I might not be able to change a lot of things, but I’ll be damned if I stop trying.”

At that, she smiled, a tender smile full of warmth. For once, there wasn’t heat, and holding her gaze, he could feel a connection was being made. Their lives were entwining, he felt it. Something was changing, and he was sure, it was for the better.

 

***

 

_Bill turned and opened the closet beside the bed. To Laura’s surprise, he hadn’t just tossed his stuff into there, which she thought was a typical male thing to do. Instead, everything had found its place, was neat and orderly. Suppressing a giggle, she thought he could always clean her closet as well. Maybe she should’ve dated more soldiers in her time._

_Although this wasn’t a date, and she better didn’t forget about it. Within half a minute, Bill had found what he’d been looking for, and shutting the closet door, he presented her with a wrapped cigar. He unwrapped it._

_“That’s what the lady ordered?”_

_She only grinned, quirked an eyebrow._

_“It looks promising.”_

_He wanted to join her on the bed, but she shook her head no._

_“You want that cigar or not?”_

_“Of course, I want it. But I’d prefer to smoke it under more relaxed circumstances.”_

_“More relaxed circumstances?”_

_“Yes. Or how about. ‘get naked, soldier’?”_

_A sly smile appeared on his face. “I start to think you like seeing me naked.”_

_“Uh uh, I love seeing you naked. You see, it makes me all kinds of hot.”_

_Amused, she watched his eyes widen, but at least, he didn’t have problems following orders, undressed quickly without making a fuss. Although Laura could submit to a man – if she chose to – she liked to be in control of herself, of her encounters with men. Not that many men had willingly submitted to her in the bedroom. Men liked to be taken care of while still being in charge. Bill was an exception, liked to give as much he liked to take, didn’t have problems following her command when they had their mutual enjoyment in mind._

_Watching him undress, she thought she would like to see him strip for her one time. To have this man slowly unravel himself to her eyes... Never mind she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off him or herself if he did._

_Joining her on the bed, he held out the cigar to her, only to pull back once she reached for it. She just glared at him. He held out the cigar again, only to play the same game again._

_“You think this is funny?”_

_“Actually, yes. You don’t agree?”_

_“You know men always have to pay when they tease a woman too mercilessly, don’t you?”_

_“Is that a threat or a promise?”_

_“Which would you like it to be?”_

_“Both.” She smiled. Boys would always be boys. “So what now? I mean we could play this lovely little game once more, or we could actually enjoy the cigar.”_

_“I intend to enjoy the cigar alright.”_

_There was something in the way he looked at her, in the way he talked. He didn’t give her time to wonder. Kissing her so she forgot all but his lips on hers, he nibbled at her neck._

_“Lie down and spread your lovely legs for me.”_

_She shivered, the way his teeth grazed her skin a delicious torture. “And I should do this why?”_

_“Because if you do, I’ll give you the cigar.”_

_She thought she began to understand where he was heading, although would he really…? He didn’t seem the type to… Although what did she know about him?_

_So far, she had had a wonderful time. Whatever he had planned now would surely be beneficial for the two of them._

_Withdrawing from him, she allowed herself to give him a seductive smile. Taking her own sweet time to arrange herself on the bed, she never took her eyes of him._

_“Vixen,” he all but growled._

_She grinned. Gods, it felt so good to be desired, to have simple and plain fun without any strings attached._

_“I’m starting to feel cold here,” she teased him when actually the opposite was true._

_He saw her ploy for what it was, settled between her legs, offering the cigar to her by running it lightly over her lips. She let him circle her mouth twice before she opened it, closing her lips around the cigar._

_“This looks good on you,” he chuckled._

_Nice as it was to hear it, the cigar would taste better if he lit it. Raising an eyebrow, she expected him to get a lighter. He didn’t. Instead, he pulled back the treat, let it travel over her body. So it seemed she’d been right with her assumption after all. Now, the only question was how far he intended to go. She couldn’t know if he expected her to back off, but if he did, he was dead wrong. She never backed off from a challenge, especially when it made her feel this damned good._

_Teasing her breasts, circling her nipples, he trailed lower and lower, drawing random patterns with the cigar on her skin, his eyes locked with hers. Reawakened arousal had her breathing irregularly, her body taut, expecting sensation, craving it. Her eyes wanted to fall shut, she willed them to stay open. Lower yet, the cigar parted her folds._

 

***

 

After their simple dinner, he had helped her carrying the plates to the sink. When she had turned, he was directly behind her, and there was something in his gaze, something she couldn’t resist. She had kissed him, or had it been him kissing her? Did it matter? It was a kiss of gentle passion, one she usually wouldn’t share with a casual lover. Bill Adama was everything but a side frak, though.

They had made their way into her bedroom; and when they’d made love, it was slow, tender, a bit playful even. Spooned against his chest afterwards, she felt completely at peace, content, a bit drowsy and a lot happy.

“This is good,” he said.

“It is.” The near darkness around them made it easier to speak. “This is special for me, not something I’m used to.”

“Me too.”

“So you won’t complain if I refuse to move any time soon.”

“I’d vehemently protest such a move.”

“Good.”

They were silent for a while, and she wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep, but then he spoke again.

“It’s something I thought I stopped missing.”

“What is?”

“Simple comforting touch.”

She knew what he meant, knew it way too well.

“At first when I went on a mission, left my wife and later my family, I found it hard to adept to the solitude of being away from them for months on end. Later, I actually liked being on the ship more than I liked being home. Should’ve told me a thing or two.”

“Sometimes we’re swept away by the tide. I… well, I was in a relationship that wasn’t good for me either. Still, it took me years to find the strength to walk away.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you.”

He was sweet to deduce it had to have worked out that way.

“I hurt myself. I knew what I was doing to myself, still I didn’t say no when it would’ve counted. I could have, but I didn’t want to.”

He kissed her neck, her shoulder, the hand on her stomach moving in caressing circles.

“We’re human, we make mistakes, we pay.”

“It’s a simple as that, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. You know, I loved my ex-wife, still I knew she and I couldn’t work. We were too different. Sometimes, I think I was in love with the idea of being in love, of finally having found someone to settle with.”

“But she only wanted to settle but not necessarily with you?”

It was only a guess, but a bitter chuckle was all the confirmation she needed.

Usually, talks like this would scare her, were too emotionally candid. Not with Bill, though.

“At least, you were in love. I didn’t love him. It was convenient. We scratched each other’s itch, and… I liked him, very much. It was never love, though. Love… a rare thing, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her shoulder again and again, drawing hum after content hum from her.

“Nowadays, I think love can’t be found, that it has to find you.”

She had to admit, she agreed.

 

***

 

_“You’re so sexy,” he rumbled, the cigar teasing her sensitive flesh._

_If anything was sexy, it was his hoarse voice, the way his eyes burned into hers while he catalogued her every reaction. So far, he hadn’t watched what he was doing to her once._

_To her, this was nearly more erotic than the deliciously naughtiness of the act itself. Was it because it told her he didn’t do it for the eroticism of the action but to please her, and was in this way pleasing himself?_

_Shaking her head, she had to grasp for words as the pleasure coiling in the pit of her stomach made thinking a difficult task._

_“No, you’re sexy.”_

_His eyes lit up, his smile small but beautiful. “Glad you think so.”_

_The words of affirmation on her lips, they died the moment the cigar penetrated her. He’d really done it, she hadn’t underestimated him. Not that any thought lingered as her back arched off the bed in search for deeper penetration, more… simply more._

_He began to slowly frak her, heightening her arousal until she couldn’t stand it, felt like crawling out of her skin. As good as it was, it wasn’t enough. He teased her, hinted at a release she could never find this way. She looked at him, her eyes pleading him to do something, she whimpered in frustration, eventually relented and outright begged for more, but he didn’t react, the enigmatic smile on his face never wavering. If she wasn’t so aroused, she’d be mad, would wipe the smugness right off his face._

_Lifting her chin, she smiled back, one of her hands trailing down her body, a finger finding her hard nub, rubbing it in time to his thrusts. If he didn’t help her, she’d help herself, and damn him should he try to stop her._

__

 

__

 

_He had a hard time keeping the grin at bay. If this woman wanted something, she wasn’t afraid to take it. He had known with stimulating her through the cigar alone, it wouldn’t be enough to grant her any kind of relief. It wasn’t his intent to be cruel, but to have the pleasure of watching a woman, this woman, writhe on his bed, given over to sensations was one too precious to hurry. At some point, she had enough, decided to seek out her own satisfaction. To see her gaze become hazy, hear her breathless whimpers, it was something he knew would stay with him. Soon, she was close, tension rising in her body with each passing second, and as much as he wanted to see her come, he wanted to be in her when she did. Pulling back her hand as well as the cigar, he didn’t waste time, sinking into her hot and tight sex._

_“Gods,” she let out, wrapping her legs around his waist without hesitation, her hands finding purchase on his back, clawing at him. Pain seared through his pleasure, one blending into the other in an exquisite mixture._

_To join with this particular woman encompassed all of his senses, and although he had wanted to go slow, he couldn’t, his control snapping, the need to bury himself in her again and again overriding everything else. For a few minutes, his world consisted of feelings, sensations alone, the feel of her, the scent of her, the sounds of their lovemaking._

_Kissing her deeply, he swallowed her moan when her inner walls clenched around him in release, not much longer until he followed her into the abyss of absolute pleasure._

 

***

 

Eventually, she had fallen asleep, her breath deep and regular. Although he was tired himself, sleep wouldn’t come. Stupid as it was, he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. No matter his hopes, one couldn’t predict the future. He might want to spend more time with her in the next week, but who knew what she wanted.

She didn’t know it, couldn’t know it, but since their one-night stand, he hadn’t spend another whole night with a woman. It was something he had missed most during his missions when he was still married or later on when he was single. As much as he needed and wanted his independence in daily life, he loved the simple pleasure of not sleeping alone, to feel the warmth of a partner beside him. And Laura… it felt right to hold her in his arms. This woman seemed to fit him on so many levels.

Could he trust his feelings, though, or were it the thoughts of a man who had been alone for too long, a man who wished for some simple human comfort too much? His mind told him to be careful, not to get ahead of himself, his heart and soul, though, told him he had found something special. He felt he had arrived. What did he have to offer a woman, though? He was a soldier, was gone most of the year. All he owned was a simple apartment in some shady part of the town, and he was far from being rich. He hadn’t attended university either. Although he had read a lot, considered himself able to discuss a variety of topics, he couldn’t compete with the likes of a Dr. Roslin. Yes, he knew of her title. It wasn’t that he had a low self-confidence, he hadn’t, it was just that he thought Laura to be too good for him. And what about their mutually abysmal track records when it came to dating? He was divorced, and her last relationship hadn’t allowed for intimacy either. Could they deal with it?

“You can always worry in the morning, you know?” Laura mumbled and turned in his embrace.

He hadn’t noticed her waking up.

“Who says I’m worrying?” he asks, kissing the top of her head.

“I am.”

“I’ll stop. Eventually.”

She yawned, kissed his neck. “This is worrying me, too. But let’s postpone the panic and the self-doubts until morning. I don’t know about you, but I feel too good right to sacrifice this to my mind complicating matters.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course, I am. And don’t make me sing lullabies to you. I don’t have a good singing voice.”

He chuckled. “Me neither. Although the boys always fell asleep in hardly a time when I sang to them, whatever the reason.”

Not being able to define where the impulse came from, he began to sing softly, an old Virgonese tune, and after some moments, Laura snuggled impossibly closer. She was asleep within a few minutes, and soon after the last note dropped from his lips, he finally succumbed to sleep as well.

 

***

 

_Both feeling too exhausted, they hadn’t made it into the shower, had fallen asleep scant minutes after their fulfilling lovemaking. When Bill woke up three hours later, it was from a deep, dreamless sleep, a fact he was thankful for. Too often in the last months, his dreams had haunted him. They were dreams with a recurring pattern, Carolanne shouting at him, accusing him of being an abysmal husband and and even worse father. Those dreams were bad. Although, they were still better than the ones based on memories, the dreams of his sons’ desperate eyes when they had told them that their father wouldn’t come home next time he was on Caprica._

_Even some years after the fact, simple dreams could weigh down on him, maybe they always would._

_This time after waking up, he felt rejuvenated, and it did take a moment or two to become fully awake, to remember the reason why he felt better than he had in nearly forever. The reason was a redhead, one that wasn’t to be found in his bed. Had she left? He would’ve understood, although he hadn’t wanted to part with her just yet._

_Scanning the room, he detected her at the window, looking outside._

_“Hey,” he said softly._

_She turned, and when she returned the greeting in the same tone of voice, he felt relieved._

_“Couldn’t sleep?”_

_“Something like that. I woke up, felt like a shower, but didn’t want to wake you.”_

_“I’m awake now.”_

_“So you wouldn’t mind…?”_

_“Of course not. I’d join you but…,” he trailed off, knew that if he joined her in the shower, he’d want her once again._

_She laughed. “No, soldier. Not now. I need a break.”_

_“Me too.”_

_Passing him, she left for the bathroom._

_Once she was back, he took a quick shower himself. When he returned into the room, she was back in bed, had switched on the light on his nightstand, reading in one of his books. Sensing him, she turned her head._

_“I love this book. It’s been ages since I read it.”_

_“It’s my favourite book.”_

_He couldn’t count how often he’d read Searider Falcon, although he still had to finish it._

_“Want me to read to you?”_

_He had surprised her, but her smile told him it was a good surprise._

_“I’d love that. Thank you.”_

_Sitting down, he took the book from her, let her show him where she had stopped. They settled into a comfortable position, he leaning back against the headboard, Laura’s head on his thigh. Allowing himself to touch the silky strands of her hair for a moment, he began to read._


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of freshly brewed coffee was the first thing penetrating his semi-conscious mind. Turning onto his back, his eyes opened. He wasn’t home, wasn’t on his battlestar. Wiling his sluggish mind to co-operate, he looked around the unfamiliar room when it came back to him. Laura; this was Laura’s home. A smile formed on his face. It hadn’t been a dream. He’d really met the one woman he’d never forgotten after their first time together, had spent the night with her. That wasn’t all, now he’d have the chance to spend more time with her. His insecurities of last night wanted to surface, but he willed them away. He might think Laura deserved better, but in the end, it was of no importance what he thought or not. This here wasn’t a lifelong commitment. What a perfect, but messed up situation. How often had he dreamed of Laura, wished to see her again, to be with her once again. Now that his wish had come true, he had no idea how to let go when the time came.

Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom, where he’d dropped his clothes last night. As much as he hated to put on old clothes, he could hardly run around naked. Part of him was convinced Laura wouldn’t mind, at least not too much, but this wasn’t what this was about, at least not to him. Not right now. For the moment, he wanted to connect with her, wanted to know more about the woman.

As he reached for his pants, Laura appeared in the doorframe, holding out a bundle of clothes to him.

“Morning,” she said, tilting her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I wonder if I really want to offer you these clothes.”

He chuckled. “I’d appreciate them.”

She nodded, her expression one of mock seriousness. “I tend to agree, if only for the reason that it’ll be more fun to strip you later.”

“Later?”

“Yes. Only if you don’t have other plans, that is.” Insecurity washed over her face, and he’d like to kick himself for his remark.

“No, I don’t have plans. I just don’t want to intrude.”

“You don’t. I’d be glad to have you here.”

“Good.”

Stepping closer, she handed over the clothes; and inspecting them, he found it were a pair of boxers and a nicely large t-shirt.

“The boxers are mine,” she said without any prompting.

“I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t. I just thought… well… they’re not of a lover if that’s what you thought.”

“I didn’t.” He smirked at her. “So you like wearing boxers?”

She shrugged, laughed. “Well, yes. Sometimes. They make nice sleepwear. I used to steal them from the guy I was with during my time at college.”

“Must’ve been a serious relationship if he let you steal his boxers.”

“It was. But you wouldn’t let me steal yours?”

He conceded her point with a nod. “Anytime.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Now, I’ll leave you to it. Fresh coffee’s in the kitchen.”

She left him; and turning, he caught his expression in the mirror, stopped. Smiling, he was still smiling, his whole face more relaxed than he had seen it in years. He was happy; for the first time in way too long, he was truly happy, the reason waiting for him in the kitchen. If Laura let him, he’d try to give her such peace of mind, too.

 

***

 

_He read to her for hours, and although she had been sleepy before, she soon wasn’t anymore. He had a good reading voice, knew how to capture her interest. She had loved the book before, but now, with her eyes closed, comfortably snuggled against Bill, she found a new appreciation for it. Gods, the last time someone had read to her, it had been her father when she was still a child._

_Why did people give up on such simple pleasures? For an insane moment, she decided to keep this man. What a foolish thought. Some things weren’t meant to be taken for more than what they were, this night a prime example. Tomorrow, they would say goodbye, would go back to their own lives. There were some pieces to pick up, she should come to some decisions, and she would. She had lingered, wasted her time with mourning the past and giving in to her insecurities for too long. It was time to pursue the career she wanted, to come to a decision concerning Richard, and finally, to let the past rest._

_She shifted slightly, and one of Bill’s arms reached out, stroked up and down her back. Gods, this man was too good to be true. How was it possible he was single? Why was he divorced in the first place? It had been a long time since she contemplated marriage for herself, college to be exact, but if she were married to a man like this, she wouldn’t let him go. He was attractive in his own way, was charming if he wanted to be, knew how to make a woman’s toes curl, didn’t shy away from intimacy, and he was frakking reading to her._

_“You okay?” he asked when she shifted again._

_“Yes. I’m not dreaming, am I?”_

_Opening her eyes and twisting her head slightly, their gazes met._

_“I hope you’re not.”_

_“Same here.”_

_“Do you want to sleep now?”_

_“No, I would love if you could read to me for a bit longer.”_

_“My pleasure,” he said in that gravelly voice she couldn’t get enough of. Hades, even if he read her the phonebook, she’d still be enchanted._

_He picked up reading again; and finding a comfortable position to lie once more, she began to caress his thigh with a finger, trailed up and down the muscular leg. She left goose bumps in her wake. Feeling mischievous, she trailed higher and higher on her next passes up. Reaching the apex of his thighs, she lightly stroked his testicles, his breath hitching in response. Well, if she felt rejuvenated, so should he. Teasing his balls for a while longer, she gripped his cock. It twitched in her hold, hardened further._

_“Laura…,” Bill said, his voice having dropped a register. Nice._

_“Yes?”_

_“You sure you don’t want me to stop reading?”_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_Stroking up and down his sensitive flesh, she hardly registered he had followed her request. She loved feeling his interest for her and what she was doing, loved the silky texture of his skin under her fingertips. Remembering how good he had tasted earlier, she wanted him again. Taking the book from his hands, she closed it, settled between his legs, bowing down to engulf him in the wet heat of her mouth again._

 

***

 

Looking up when he entered her kitchen, she found he looked positively edible. In just a pair of jeans, the t-shirt, his hair still slightly damp from the shower, he called out to several of her senses. What was it with Bill Adama that made her thoughts derail in the fraction of a second? She was a mature woman, one who usually showed a remarkable self-restraint. Was it because she didn’t need to show any with him? Because she seemed to be on the same page as her partner for once? So far, Bill’s need had equalled her own, and if she decided to strip him naked now, she was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Instead of giving in to that particular urge, she got up, poured him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.”

Taking it from her, he sat down.

“Smells good. Way better than the stuff they serve on a battlestar.”

“Glad to hear. One would think the Fleet takes better care of the ones who keep us safe.”

Something indescribable flickered over his face.

“It’s not like that anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“The worlds have changed, people’s attitude has changed.”

“You mean we lived in times of peace and relative prosperity for too long?”

He inhaled the coffee’s aroma, took a sip. “Really good,” he said with a smile.

In no hurry, Laura waited if Bill wanted to elaborate.

“I think this is part of the problem. People got too arrogant, don’t think that anything will ever happen to them. The years of peace made people soft, made the soldiers soft. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want another war like the cylon war, any war for this matter, but I think we should stay alert. Everyone should stay alert but especially the ones of us who have vowed to protect our society.”

Bill was disillusioned, his frustration palpable.

“It’s hard to accept that one single person can’t break a pattern that’s comfortable for too many, isn’t it?”

His gaze met hers.

“I see you’ve been there as well.”

“Been there, done that, got the frakking t-shirt. It’s the nature of politics. People don’t fight for the good of the many but for prestige and keeping their own position safe.”

“You haven’t given up or given in, have you?” he said.

She shook her head. “I haven’t. But neither have you.”

He conceded her point with a nod.

Draining the rest of her coffee, she got up. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“Good. I’m starving.”

“Again?” he teased.

“Your fault. I’m not used to that much exercise.”

“Me neither.”

They shared another smile, and Laura began setting the table, declining his offer for help. There was one thing she was dying to know; still, she doubted it would be wise to bring it up. Not after a single night together. What claim did she have on this man? None. The answer was none. Although sometimes in life, you had to take your chances. She turned.

“So what are your plans for your week on Caprica?”

 

***

 

_He came with a loud groan, his hands fisting the sheets underneath him. Never stopping her caresses, she waited until he was limp and spent before she looked up at him. Relaxed, if there ever was a man looking relaxed, it was Bill Adama at this moment. Snuggling into his side once more, she enjoyed the way his arm came around her waist to cradle her as close as physically possible. She wasn’t fond of men with a possessive streak, this felt right, though._

_“Thank you,” he said._

_“My pleasure.”_

_“Was it?”_

_Was he serious? How could he doubt it? “Yes, Bill. It was. Don’t tell me you don’t like to give your partner pleasure, to drive her out of her mind, to see the bliss of her face when you send her over the edge.”_

_“I love it.”_

_“See.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yes.” The hand on her back travelled lower, settled on her ass. “Is there anything I can do for you?”_

_If he asked like that… In fact, her body was burning for his touch; pleasuring him had aroused her. Still, she didn’t feel the need to do anything about it, felt too comfortable in his arms to contemplate moving any time soon. In the past few years, her sexual encounters hadn’t allowed for any kind of intimacy. It had been all about the release. Sometimes, one had an itch that couldn’t be scratched alone, simple as that. It meant nothing in the long run. Damn, there even had been one man she had never bothered to learn his name._

_Once, only once, she’d let a one-night stand stay over night, but even then, it had been only because the both of them had been too exhausted to get up. That night had been a mistake, she felt sorry for him to this day. One shouldn’t mix sex and friendship. This man had been her friend, still was on some level, but he had wanted more from her than she had to give. The sex had been great, but to her, it had been all there was, all there could ever be. Her emotions, her heart hadn’t been in it. Funnily enough, here, with a man she knew even less, she felt incredible. If he weren’t about to leave Caprica tomorrow, he might pose a danger to the firewalls she’d erected around her heart. She kissed him on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under her hand._

_“I think I want to sleep now. But…”_

_“But?”_

_“Hold the thought, soldier.”_

_He chuckled. “I will. Anything in particular that would make you happy?”_

_He was teasing her, and she was more than willing to tag along._

_“You could always put this talented tongue of yours to good use.”_

_“Your wish is my command.”_

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_She let her eyes fell shut, took a deep breath._

_Sleep well, Laura.”_

_“You too, Bill.”_

_Succumbing to sleep, she drifted off, feeling safe and sheltered. An independent woman in daily life, she let herself enjoy this if only for a night._

 

***

 

For a moment, he wondered if she was asking him what he thought she was or if it was his own hopes clouding his mind.

“I don’t have any plans.”

He never had, and why should he? There was nothing waiting for him down here. As always, he’d try to meet with his sons, but who knew if they were interested. Bill had never given up hope that their relationship would improve with time. Never give up hope… So far, the time he’d spent together with Lee and Zak had always turned out awkward.

“Why?” he asked when Laura remained silent, watching him with an unfathomable look on her face.

“It’s strange. I don’t know how to phrase it. Don’t tell anyone I earn my income with sweet talking people into one thing or the other.”

“Sweet talking?”

“Yes, either that or threatening. You wouldn’t believe how often people try to cut into my budget. Who cares about the education of our youths when the military needs more money? No offence.””

“None taken. It’s… politics.” He bit his tongue. “What did you want to say, though?”

“Right. You won’t let me off the hook, will you?”

His suspicions about her intentions became stronger, and although he feared a rebuke, he thought it might be about time to meet her halfway.

“If what you want to ask me is what I think it is then the answer is yes.”

Amusement and relief washed over her face before she could school her features.

“So why should I ask when you think you know what it is and will agree anyway?”

“Because I would like to hear it and know I’m not mistaken.”

“Alright then.” She paused, and her hand holding her coffee cup was trembling ever so slightly. “If you don’t have any plans, I wondered if you wouldn’t like to extend your stay here. I would love to have the chance to get to know you better.”

A smile spread on his face, and he wouldn’t have been able to stop it if he had wanted to.

“I thought you might never ask.”

She snorted. “May I remind you we only met yesterday, soldier?”

“Yeah, but I’ve been waiting for such a question since then.”

It felt so damn good to tease and be teased back. With Laura, he began to rediscover the simple joys of life, and he was hungry for more. More of her, more of this, just more.

“Don’t you think it was a tad bit presumptuous to assume such a question?”

“Sometimes, you have to roll the hard six.”

She gave him an incredulous look, dissolved into giggles. “The hard six?”

“Yeah, something my father used to say.”

She was holding her sides, and some tears had slipped free. Lovely, she looked lovely. Getting up, he closed the distance between them, pulled her close. He needed to feel her, needed to know this was real. She didn’t hesitate, her arms wrapping around him, holding him tightly.

“Thanks for the invitation,” he said when she’d calmed down.

“Thanks for accepting it.”

Withdrawing slightly, he looked at her.

“I haven’t felt this good in ages, and that is thank to you. I’d be a fool to run.”

“Only good you aren’t a fool,” she whispered.

He thought the same, leaning in to kiss her.

 

***

 

_This time, he was awake before her, the sun shining on his face having disrupted his fitful slumber. Although he knew where he was, he was surprised to find he was not alone. What the frak? The last time he had woken up in company of a woman was years ago, so why now and who was she?_

_Forcing his eyes to open completely, the first thing he saw was a mane of long and fiery red hair. It came back to him then. Laura. He’d met her at the park before the concert. She’d spilled coffee over him. A smile broke on his face. The last afternoon and night had been incredible. It wasn’t only making love with a beautiful woman who wanted him, it was spending time with someone whose company you enjoyed and who in turn enjoyed yours._

_Last night, he had read to her, and if things hadn’t taken a pleasurable and interesting turn, he’d still be reading. He wondered if, for her, he’d made it to the end. Would he ever?_

_Contemplating shutting his eyes again in hopes to sleep a little longer, he decided against it. He’d leave Caprica this afternoon, would be gone for five months. There were better things he could do with the few hours left, and all of these things involved the woman in his arms._

_Hadn’t he promised her to make her morning worthwhile, anyway? He would if she let him. Running a hand over her back, down to her ass, he felt her shudder at the light contact although she didn’t wake up. How could anyone feel so good? And why on Caprica did he hunger for her and her touch so much? He might not engage in physical pleasures often, but even that didn’t explain his need for this woman.  
He stroked her again, and this time, she let out a hum, the very one sound that could drive him crazy with lust in a second. It was something he’d always associate with her, something he wouldn’t forget even when this day would be a distant memory._

_“Time to wake up, sleepyhead,” he mumbled._

_She tensed, stretched against him, her eyes remaining closed._

_“Don’t want to,” she mumbled._

_“Pity. I thought I make waking up worthwhile.”_

_“Hmmmh, what do you suggest?”_

_“How about I show you?”_

_Her eyes opened, amused green eyes meeting his._

_“Eager for some action, soldier?”_

_“With you? Always. But I thought I’d spoil you a little bit.”_

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_“Then lay back and enjoy.”_

_“Taking command?”_

_“For now, yes. If you behave, I’ll let you drive again.”_

_She smiled, rolled over. “Alright, soldier. Show me what you got.”_

_She teased him, but he didn’t mind. Sooner or later, she’d be writhing in pleasure. He’d made sure of it._

 

***

 

After breakfast, they decided to go to his apartment to gather some clothes. Laura didn’t have any plans for the day, and she wanted to see how Bill lived, would love to get more clues about the man, who made her feel better than she had in years, but of whom she only knew a few basic facts. As his living space actually wasn’t that far from hers, they decided to walk. It would take them the better part of an hour, but it was warm outside. It should help with her giddy energy, too. As appealing as the thought to spend the whole day in bed was, to explore the man walking beside her again and again, to lick a trail over his salty skin, she figured she should at least try to show a modicum of self control. Knowing herself, she’d lose it soon enough.

While they walked hand in hand, Bill spoke quietly, telling her stories about his childhood, Caprica City and how it had been growing up in a city where wealth and poverty had lived hand in hand, where you had to know which street was safe to use and which wasn’t. In some regards, the cylons had done them a favour as after the war, people had fought for a mutual goal, had built a society on the ruins of another.

Laura, who was a few years younger than Bill, had grown up outside of Caprica City, in a community where a cinema and the ice cream parlour were the main attractions.

The stories of a young boy and his friends raiding the city in hope of causing some mischief were compelling. Bill Adama was a wonderful story teller, and she’d gladly listen to him for hours. She hardly noticed how the time passed, and when they found themselves in front of the door of his apartment, she was almost disappointed.

“It’s really not much. You can barely call it living space.”

“I don’t mind. You should’ve seen my first apartment. I moved in right after college when I started my first job. The payment was more than miserable, and the apartment I could afford had roughly the size of a shoe carton. I tripped over my own feet more than once.”

“This is not much better.”

“Well, we’ll see. Don’t stall, Bill.”

He didn’t have to be ashamed. Was it because he thought a man his age should’ve more to show for than a small apartment? How could he? Gone for most of the year and being divorced, there was no need for him to keep a nice living space. What for?

The first thing she noticed about the place was that it was as small as Bill had hinted at. It was one room with a door she suspected was leading to a bathroom. In this room, there was a bed, a table, two chairs, a closet, some shelves with books and a kitchenette. The furnishing of the room wasn’t fancy, utilitarian came to mind, but the room itself was clean. Impeccably clean. She turned to Bill.

“It won’t win the price for the apartment of the year, but it really is way better than my first one.”

He shrugged. “I always wanted a house at the seaside, maybe a boat. I still harbour that dream, but it’ll have to wait until retirement.”

His words triggered something inside her, and she turned again, scanned the contents on his table. A model boat, beautifully crafted. Walking over, she took in the delicate work.

“You like model building?”

 

***

 

_For nearly a minute, he only looked at her, feasted on the view of her supple body. This was the last time he’d see her like this. In a few short hours, she’d be gone, a thought that didn’t sit well with him. One couldn’t change the course of life, though, had to take what was offered and content oneself with it._

_Laura seemed to sense his shifting mood, her hand coming up to stroke his neck, playing with the short hair at his neck._

_No matter what, this woman was special. Settling between her thighs, he kissed her, only to pull away when she longed to deepen their oral connection. He knew she was burning for him the same way he was burning for her; yet, he would take it slowly, savour the experience. He teased her with light kisses anywhere he could reach, following his mouth with his hands. Her moans were quiet, her eyes closed, her body utterly relaxed. He loved seeing her like that, wished he’d have more than his memories to take with him. If wishes were vipers…_

_Kissing his way down her body, he took his time, nipping at her sensitive skin whenever he reached an especially delectable part. As he reached her upper thighs, she parted her legs even further, the invitation unmistakable. The view and scent of her open to him, for him like that had him draw in a deep breath. He had to will himself to stay calm, to not ravage when all what he wanted was to enjoy. Looking up, he saw she had opened her eyes, was watching him. His teeth sank into the soft skin of her upper thigh, drawing the skin taut. She hissed but didn’t make a move to stop him. It was stupid to leave a mark. It would’ve been gone in a few days, anyway. Still, he wanted her to remember him for as long as possible._

_“Bill.” Her voice was rough from desire, but it held an affection that warmed his heart. He wanted to speak, stupid words on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them, bent down to taste her instead. A whimper was his reward. The next minutes, he sated his hunger for her while driving her closer and closer to the edge. If he could, he’d keep her there forever._

_She had other ideas, though, her hands clutching at his hair, her hips undulating, grinding into his face, shamelessly seeking contact. He didn’t know if he was pleasuring her or if she was using him for her pleasure. Maybe both._

 

***

 

Walking over where she stood, he touched the model ship with a reverence that told her more than a thousand words could have.

“I love it,” he simply said.

Not knowing where she drew the confidence from, she knew this fit him. She could see him working on his model, he’d have the necessary patience and skill to craft a masterpiece, and a masterpiece this would be.

She turned to him, acutely aware of his nearness but willing herself to not react to it.

“You don’t have much time to work on this, do you?”

“No, only when I’m down here. I’ve got another model in the making on my ship but this one… I started it the year of my divorce.”

“How about we take it with us then? I’ll be working the next days, and if you want to, you can work on it in my kitchen or my office.”

His eyes lit up, deep emotion flickering over his face.

“I’d like that. Thanks, Laura.”

“Not for this. We should call a cab, though. Walking back with a bag is one thing, but I don’t want risk hurting your model.”

He reached out for her, brushed back a strand of hair that had been clinging to her cheek. “Why are you so good to me?”

Was she? She certainly didn’t think so. Someone had wounded this man, wounded him deeply. Although it wasn’t obvious, there were moments when a look or something he said told her that he carried scars which ran deep. She was under no illusions she could help them heal, but the least she could do was to provide him with time and space to be himself.

“I’m not.” She reached out as well, mirrored his gesture with palming one of his cheeks. “But if I want to keep you as my own personal love slave, I better keep you entertained, don’t you think?” Although the words were light-hearted, her tone of voice wasn’t.

Their gazes locked, she felt something inside her give even more. If she wasn’t extremely careful, didn’t guard her heart, she’d fall for this man and fall hard. Life had taught her to not expect much, so she didn’t want to make a mistake now, didn’t want to hurt herself or, even worse, him.

He didn’t say a word; still, he seemed to read her. She more felt than heard him sigh, and he stepped back. It might be better this way.

“Would you call a cab while I pack some things?”

Reaching for her cell phone, she nodded. “Sure. It’ll take just a moment.”

While she waited to be connected and finally put through her request, she watched him. She couldn’t help herself. Tracking his every movement was a compulsion she couldn’t and didn’t want to deny. This man was pure efficiency in everything he did. She wondered how it would look like if he ever lost control. As passionate and mind blowing as their lovemaking had been, he’d never let go completely. Suppressing the smile that wanted to break free, she vowed to rattle his chains. If she succeeded, she might unleash a storm, but she was ready, willing to face it.

 

***

 

_He couldn’t get enough of her, wanted more and more, wanted to extricate every reaction possible. She was beautiful in her wild abandon, in the trust she bestowed upon him. What was it that made the physical connection with this woman so special, unique?_

_As he flicked her bundle of nerves with his tongue, she cried out, her whole body tensing before shudders took over, and he stopped his ministrations to drink in the view of her, committing another moment to memory._

_The moment she opened her eyes, a lazy smile around her lips, he wanted to position himself, enter her body to lose himself in the heat of her, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest._

_“Wasn’t this my turn to drive?”_

_Was it? He didn’t remember, didn’t care, only knew he needed her now. Reality wanted to claw at him, but he wasn’t ready to give in yet. He’d have these last minutes with Laura._

_She was graceful in her movements, and within the minute she was straddling him, teasing him by sinking down on him so the tip of his cock was barely inside._

_“Laura, please,” he groaned out._

_“Yes, Bill?” she asked in a tone way too smug, too pleased._

_That was what you got when you helped a woman to take the edge off._

_“I need you,” he said._

_“Like this?” she asked, taking him in all the way._

_“Yeah.” He hoped she wouldn’t require more of an answer as he doubted he could give one right about now._

_He thought she’d begin moving now, that she’d rock them toward the release he craved, and he was sure she craved, too. Instead, she leaned over him, became fascinated with kissing each part of him within her reach._

_“Laura.”_

_Damn, did she have to tease him now?_

_Sitting upright, she was about to speak when her eyes lit up, and a giggle escaped her. What now? Turning, she reached for his nightstand, took up the cigar he’d deposited there last night._

_“Dry,” she noted. “You’ve got a lighter?”_

_She didn’t want to smoke this thing now, did she?_

_“Yeah, in the drawer.”_

_“Thanks,” she said, opening the drawer. Only good he didn’t have it in the closet. He was sure she’d have gotten up and left him high and dry._

_“Don’t look as if you’re about to mutiny,” she laughed, squeezing him inside her with her inner walls. He groaned in response, barely registering the clicking sound of a lighter being used. She began to move, slowly, raising up and sinking down on him in a torturously slow rhythm. The scent of the cigar tickled his nose, and he watched how Laura took a deep drag, exhaling slowly, a smile forming on her face. Something impish lit up in her eyes._

_“I’d never had this blend before, but I have to say I like it.”_


	6. Chapter 6

They left the apartment half an hour later, Bill carrying a bag with his clothes while Laura had taken the model ship. That she had invited a man to stay with her for a week felt awkward but weirdly right at the same time.

The cabbie gave them a strange look when they got in the car but wisely didn’t comment. She shared a look with Bill who leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“It bet he thinks we had a lover’s spat, and you decided it is safe to take me with you again.”

She bit her lip to not laugh out.

“What did you do to me that I threw you out in the first place?”

“Maybe I loved my boat more than you.”

“I wouldn’t carry and cradle the enemy in my arms, would I?”

This teasing was a new side to the game, one she enjoyed.

“You’re right. Hmmh, so what do you think he’s assuming?”

“That we were visiting relatives who sent us home with a doubtful gift?”

His eyes narrowed. “You’d call a half finished model ship a doubtful gift?”

For a second, she worried if she had hurt him without wanting to, but then she caught the twinkle in his eyes, slapped his arm lightly.

“I think it’s beautiful, but I’m not a cabbie.”

“I was one, a long time ago.”

“A cabbie?”

She could imagine him as one. Having no idea why, she could picture him behind the wheel, a stoic presence getting people to their respective destinations.

“Why?” she asked.

He looked at her, then out of the window. “After the war, I left the Fleet, began working for the merchant fleet. Then I met Carolanne, married, she became pregnant with Lee. Money was never enough. So I struck a deal with a friend of mine owning a cabbie company. Whenever I was on Caprica, I drove cab during the nights.”

“How did you survive that? You had to be dead on your feet.”

He faced her again. “I was. I was tired and frustrated, Carolanne was angry with me, angry with the fact we didn’t have enough money. It weren’t good times.”

She knew there was much he didn’t tell, but reading between the lines, the picture she saw wasn’t a nice one. How did it have to feel to go back home only to find a woman who was aggressive, who basically told him he wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t a life to speak of if it only consisted of work and frustration.

“I never had a family of my own,” she admitted quietly.

“No interest, or didn’t you meet the right man?” he asked. “I can’t believe you were missing offers.”

She wished she could tell him the truth why she’d never married, try to make him understand, but this was neither the time nor the place.

“I think I wasn’t ready for such a commitment.”

She knew he sensed there was more to the story, but to his credit, he didn’t ask her to tell him more than she could. He only held out his arm, and taking him up on the silent invitation, she leaned against his chest, closed her eyes.

“I’m not the poster child for successful relationships,” she admitted quietly.

“Me neither.”

He was silent for a while, and her thoughts had begun to drift when he spoke again.

“We won’t let that stop us, will we?”

“Never.”

 

***

 

_She wasn’t behaving like herself; loved it. Smoking a cigar, slowly frakking the man underneath her, she felt wonderful. One of Bill hand’s covered a breast, the other went for the cigar. Taking it from her, he took a deep drag, groaned._

_“I can taste you on it.”_

_She knew, had tasted it herself. It had excited her further. Watching how he took another drag, held the smoke for a long time, she clenched her inner walls around him once more. It made him groan, tweak her nipple in return._

_“Temptress,” he said._

_“You’re not that bad yourself, Mr. Bill.”_

_“Adama, Bill Adama.”_

_The name fit him, although the thought was wiped out soon when he pulled her down to him so he could suck at her breast. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body, and she rode him harder, wanting more friction._

_“Touch me, Bill. Please.”_

_He didn’t hesitate, and handing her the cigar, he put one arm around her waist to steady her while the other slid between their bodies, seeking and finding her swollen nub, caressing it with firm touches._

_Gods, he seemed to know her so well. How could she give him up after she’d barely found him? Although, what did she know? Shoving all thoughts aside, she only concentrated on the rhythm of their lovemaking, enjoying another drag of their smoke. Decadent, they were decadent._

_Bill’s moans became more frequent, he began thrusting in counter rhythm to her. She could feel her orgasm build inside of her, and it was then she let go completely, focussed only on the act of their lovemaking, shutting out her conscious mind._

_Bill came before her, his hand gripping her waist with almost bruising force, his thrusts erratic. Her hips didn’t still, and taking him in again and again, she followed him over the edge, trembling, carried away by waves of unbridled passion._

_Spent, she hardly had the strength to part from him and snuggle into his side. She had the foresight to hand him the cigar before collapsing, not moving for a long time._

_Letting out a content sigh, she gave him a sleepy look._

_“I think I’ll sleep for a week when I’ll get home later.”_

_Something flickered in his eyes, and he looked away._

_“What is it, Bill?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Nothing, my ass.”_

_“Will you dream of me?”_

_What? The question was… odd, yet, it wasn’t. She couldn’t be certain, didn’t dream often; still, she knew if she dreamed, she’d dream of him. “Yes, I will.”_

_“Do you want to take a nap now?”_

_And there he changed the topic again; though, this time, she couldn’t blame him. Playing with fire, with emotions, never got one anyway. She contemplated his question. Maybe she shouldn’t but she felt tired, so she nodded, closed her eyes._

 

***

 

In contrast to what he had expected, they had spent a quiet day. Although they had made love as soon as they’d arrived at her apartment, the rest of the day had consisted mostly of Laura reading, curled up on her couch and Bill working on his model ship. It wasn’t that he wasn’t aware of her, quite the contrary, he watched her time and again, sometimes for several minutes on a stretch, but he didn’t feel the need to rush anything.

Laura had made sure he knew her offer to stay with her wasn’t limited to this day. They had agreed to enjoy their time together until one of them or both wanted out. So far, he couldn’t imagine wanting out.

He felt happy, genuinely happy, and he couldn’t quite remember when he’d felt this way in the last years. Looking up once more, he wondered if Laura was aware of the fact that her face was an open book when she read. She’d frown, smile or even grin, sometimes breaking into giggles. Beautiful, it was the word that came to mind whenever he looked at her.

When he felt he had worked on the ship for long enough, his concentration waning, he walked into her kitchen. She’d showed him where to find everything earlier, and feeling like having a coffee, he prepared one, using the time until it was finished to let his thoughts wander, to think about nothing in particular but the way the sun shone outside, making everything look brighter than it usually did.

Once the coffee was ready, he poured two cups. Laura was still engrossed in her book, oblivious to the world. It was amazing how much they were at ease with each other.

“Coffee?” he asked, walking up to her.

When she looked up, he saw she was surprised, but then a thankful smile played around her lips.

“Yes, thank you.”

Handing her the cup, their fingers brushed, a tingle of arousal shooting through his body. Their eyes locked, and he knew she’d felt it, too. He decided to hold this thought until later, sat down beside of her. Not one to waste a chance, she stretched her legs, placed them onto his lap.

“Angling for a foot massage?”

“No. But now that you mention it…”

Taking a sip of his coffee, he put the cup on the coffee table before grabbing one of her bare feet, massaging it gently but with enough strength to make her moan out.

“I think I’ll take another walk soon,” he said. “The weather’s nice enough; it would a shame not to use the chance.”

Her eyes opened, her free foot nudging him to continue the massage.

“Not much sunshine on a battlestar, is there?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you mind if I come with you or would you rather go alone?”

“I’d love your company, but I didn’t want to assume…,” he shrugged.

“Even living down here, I don’t spend enough time outside. How about we walk toward South End, have a bite to eat and go see a movie? My treat.”

“I’d like that. But you invited me to drinks yesterday, so it’ll be my treat.”

“But…”

“No buts. If you feel like doing something nice for me, I’m sure we’ll figure something out when we get back here.”

“I think that could be arranged.”

“Good. Seems we’ve got a plan.”

“Yes. But let me enjoy my coffee and you your massage first.”

Closing her eyes, her moans got even louder when he began kneading the arch of her foot. Laura Roslin liked to be vocal, who would’ve thought?

 

***

 

_Watching Laura sleep, rest wouldn’t come for him. It was the last time he’d hold this woman in his arms, and he wouldn’t want to waste it by sleeping through it. He wished he could thank her for what she had given him, tell her that she’d restored a bit of the faith in life he’d lost. There was more to life than his job and visits with a family that didn’t need or want him. It was time to start living again._

_After an hour, Laura began to shift in his arms, her eyelids fluttering before she opened her eyes fully. Focusing, she looked at him, stretched, smiled._

_“It’s time, isn’t it?”_

_He wished he could tell her it wasn’t, that there were still several more hours in this day._

_“Yeah. How about we have breakfast somewhere in the city?”_

_Sighing, she sat up, leaned over him to kiss him softly._

_“Sorry, but I don’t think I feel up to it. I don’t do goodbyes well.”_

_Neither did he, was partly disappointed, partly relieved by her answer._

_He had expected her to have another shower before she left, but when he offered her to take advantage of the facilities, she shook her head again, began to look for her clothes._

_“You tempt me, Bill Adama. But it wouldn’t do if I tried to chain you to the bed.”_

_He wouldn’t mind, really. For a moment, he considered asking her for her number or if she’d like to meet again, but then his sense kicked in. She deserved better than a man with emotional package, who spent the minority of the year on the planet. And who knew… what they had shared had been special, who knew what reality would look like. This way, their memories would remain untainted._

_Watching her dress, he sat up in bed, waited. There wasn’t anything to say, anything to do. In less than five minutes, Laura stood in front of him, ready to leave. She opened her mouth, closed it again. Maybe she harboured the same thoughts he did. He wouldn’t ask._

_“Thank you for everything,” she finally said._

_“No, thank you.”_

_She smiled. “It’s been a pleasure. And now, I’ll better get out of here before I become sappy.”_

_Kissing him one last time, she pulled away, turned around, left. He wanted to call after her but didn’t. All good things had to end, and this was how the most amazing night in years had ended. Lying back in bed, he could still smell her on the sheets. Oh, Laura._

_He’d miss her._

 

***

 

She liked seeing him smile. Since the moment they had left her apartment, a fine smile played around his lips. One could see how much he enjoyed being outside, to let the sun shine down on him. With his rugged features, his darker skin tone, he seemed to be made for spending his life outside. She could see him working on a boat or sailing.

“Isn’t it hard sometimes, being confined to a battlestar? I can’t imagine a life without sunshine, fresh air.”

“No, it isn’t,” he said, becoming thoughtful. “Or rather it wasn’t. I joined the Fleet during the war when it seemed the logical thing to do. You could either fight the enemy or wait if you survived the impact. I didn’t want to wait, found out I was made to fit a cockpit. After the war… I needed an out, and without college qualification, the merchant fleet seemed the way to go. Then came marriage, re-joining the Fleet, my divorce… “

He stopped, turned to her.

“There was nothing waiting for me here. I didn’t take the time to enjoy being on ground.”

Was. He had said ‘was’, and this single word made her stomach flutter. She shouldn’t feel this way, told herself not to be stupid, to no avail. Her heart had its own opinion, and for once, her head couldn’t calm it down.

Neither of them spoke for some long moments, everything that needed to be said visible in their eyes. She knew she was an open book at the moment, was vulnerable. It was alright.

“We should use the days we have now, don’t you think?” she spoke.

“Yeah.”

Reaching for his hand, enjoying interlacing her fingers with his, she walked on.

“What are we doing here?” she asked after a while, dared voice her thoughts.

“Testing if what our feelings tell us is based on something real?”

“It feels like it, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does.”

They arrived at the small diner Laura had had in mind, and they were lucky as a table at the outside just got vacated. She liked the place, the food and the view, and the waiter, the owner’s son, greeted her with a big smile. Seeing she wasn’t alone, and that Bill hadn’t let go of her hand, his smile widened. It wasn’t a wonder. Her last relationship lasting longer than a night had been with Richard, and they never had gone out together.

“Secretary Roslin, a pleasure to see you. Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes, I would, and if you could stop calling me by my title, you’d make my day.”

It was a game they played each time she was here. Bill couldn’t know this, gave her a quizzical look at her sharp tone, but Eric, the waiter, just laughed.

“If I did, you’d stop calling me up on it, and where would be the fun in that? So what would you like to drink, Laura Roslin?”

Squeezing Bill’s hand, she gave him a smile.

 

***

 

_Her apartment was empty. Of course, it was. Although she usually cherished her solitude, it felt wrong today. She didn’t want to be here._

_Gods, she was stupid. Why didn’t she simply forget Bill Adama, chalk the night up to what it really was. An amazing, but definitely past one-night stand?_

_She couldn’t. She would eventually, but right now, she longed to be with him again, to be with the one person who had seen her for what she was and liked her for it. Last night had been the best night she had had in ages; it had made her forget a life that seemed too empty, too useless most of the time. She had friends, but no family, and her job didn’t fulfil her. Teaching had been her calling; she’d been a good teacher. Working for Richard Adar though… She had needed a change, joining Adar’s campaign had seemed like a good idea; after all, who could help shape the future of the people better than a person in charge? Now, she wasn’t so sure about it any longer. Not being naïve by nature, she still had been shocked by the true lack of idealism. Politics were a power play, nothing more, nothing less. Adar’s program was solid, his plans for Caprica crafted with keen intelligence; still, he wasn’t a candidate because he wanted to better the life of anyone. He simply wanted the job and the power he could wield with it. Maybe she was unfair in her view of him, but she needed to get away from the milieu, go back to teaching, whatever. Life had to be more than working on winning in just another poll. If nothing else, last night had showed her she wasn’t dead, that there was beauty in life when one only dared look._

_Walking over to the bookshelf in her tiny office, she headed directly for Searider Falcon, caressing the spine of the book with her fingertips._

_Closing her eyes, she thought she could hear Bill reading to her again. This man had a voice to die for. She had always loved the story, but now, she’d love it for more than its plot. Shrugging out her shoes, she got the book from the shelf, walked straight into her bedroom, where she laid down on her stomach, opened the book. It might be ridiculous sentimentality, but right now, all she wanted was to bask in the residual afterglow of an amazing night. How could she do it any better than by reliving a part of it? Reading the words, it was Bill’s voice speaking them in her mind._

_Bill… she missed him._

 

***

 

Bill was jealous. Jealous of a man he didn’t know. Jealous because this man was flirting with a woman he had no right to claim as his own. He couldn’t help these feelings. Not even knowing he shouldn’t have them and that they were most likely unjustified helped the fact. Even if this man was a former lover, why not? She wasn’t a saint; he didn’t want her to be.

They ordered their drinks, and when the waiter had left them, Laura turned to him.

“You look like someone took your favourite toy away.”

Was he that easy to read?

“I’m fine.”

The gaze she gave him told him she didn’t believe a word, but instead of giving him a piece of her mind or ignore him, her smile softened.

“I know Eric since he was a teenager. I used to help him with maths.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Behaving like an idiot-“

Her smile widened, accentuating the fine wrinkles around her eyes. She wasn’t a young girl any longer, was even more beautiful for it. Hours, he could spent hours mapping her features, tracing and cataloguing her every perfection and imperfection.

“Just wait until I feel like clawing some harmless woman’s eyes out. Then we’re even.”

Somehow, he liked that thought.

“Why would you ever want to do that?”

“Because I don’t think I’m particularly good with sharing.”

“You think?”

She became thoughtful, absent-mindedly caressing the back of his hand with a thumb.

“Yes. I guess you should know that… well, in the last years, many years, I didn’t do long-term, at least not in the sense of a real relationship. I don’t know the ground rules.”

“Me neither.

He had listened, had caught the fine distinction she had drawn between a relationship and other things she defined as long-term. So she’d likely been in an affair. Which kind of man could engage with Laura Roslin and not want her completely in his life? An affair would never be enough for him, and not even because he simply didn’t do them.

Eric came with their drinks, handed them the menus. In retaliation for his earlier behaviour, Bill tried a smile, one that was readily returned by the young man.

“See, he’s harmless,” Laura said, looking at the menu.

“So am I,” he replied, trying for levity.

It made Laura look up. “Really? That would disappoint me.”

“You don’t like your men harmless?”

“Of course not. No risk, no fun.” Something lit up in her eyes, and he could see her suppressing a smile. “What’s your call-sign?”

Where did that came from?

“Why?”

“Because you state you’re harmless. I may not know much about the fleet, about viper jocks, but I know you all have a call-sign, and that it often stems from something in the pilot’s character.”

She got him by the short hair without even trying. He remained silent.

“Come on, Bill. It can’t be that bad. Don’t make me call around to try finding out.”

Somehow, he believed she could dig it up if she set her mind to it.

“Husker.”

For a moment, she looked at him, then a seductive smile appeared around her lips.

“It fits. Your voice is one of your most prominent features. I like it.”

“It’s just a call-sign.”

“Uh huh. So, want to tell me about the times you broke young women’s hearts?”

“Who said I did?”

“Of course, you did,… Husker.”

Yes, she definitely had him by the short hair.

 

***

 

_He didn’t want to leave, lingered inside the doorframe of his hotel room for more than a minute. As soon as he closed the door behind him, it would be irrevocably over._

_It had been over the moment Laura had left; still, for the hour he had lingered in bed, he’d been able to smell her, could see her in front of his inner eye. Last night had been a gift, unexpected but beautiful. He didn’t know if he should congratulate himself for knowing it had been a one-night stand and nothing more or to slap himself for not asking for her number. Something inside of him hadn’t wanted to let her go, and so far, he couldn’t get the voice inside him which told him he made a mistake to quiet down._

_With a sigh, he turned, closed the door, didn’t look back._

_Hailing a cab, he didn’t even have to wait long, was at the spaceport only half an hour later. He had just gotten his ticket, sat down to read when a voice called out to him._

_“Gods, you again.”_

_“Nice to see you, too, Saul.”_

_His XO dropped down on the seat beside him before giving him a long, hard look._

_“Don’t tell me you had another run in with Carolanne.”_

_“I hadn’t.”_

_Thanks frak he had been smart enough to keep his distance from her this time around. It had been painful enough to meet up with the boys when they had been at their grandparents. He hadn’t needed the additional stress of battling wits with his ex-wife._

_“What has gotten your panties into a knot then?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Nothing, my ass. We know each other for too long, Bill. What has happened?”_

_If he couldn’t tell Saul, who else? As different as the two of them were, as unlikely as their friendship might seem to outsiders, Saul Tigh was the best friend he had. He would go through Hades and back for his man, and he knew Saul would do the same for him._

_“I spent a night with the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”_

_“You got laid.”_

_“One way to phrase it. Yeah. But it was more than just sex: I can’t even describe it. It was… beautiful.”_

_“And that’s a reason to sulk why?”_

_“It isn’t. There’s no reason to sulk at all. Apart of the fact I really liked her.”_

_“And now you don’t want to spend your time apart from her. Tough luck. But hey, next shore leave is a mere four months away.” Saul snorted._

_“I didn’t ask for her number.”_

_Saul gave him an incredulous look. “Tell me you’re kidding me.”_

_“No, I’m not.”_

_Saul let out a laugh. “Sometimes, Bill, I doubt your sanity.”_

 

***

 

She knew he wasn’t really interested in dinner. Neither was she. Since the moment she’d teased him with his call-sign, the tension between them had steadily risen. She wanted him, and his eyes betrayed he wanted her just as much. There was something about young relationships… Although, it wasn’t all about physical pleasure. There was just something when it came to Bill and her. Something she’d like to define, something she was scared thinking about. She focused on what he was saying once more.

Instead of talking about his conquests, he had told her about life in the Fleet, about how to survive without any real sunlight and privacy for several months on end. She couldn’t live like that, needed her time alone, her solitude. Bill might have his own quarters, yet he never really left work, was reachable twenty-four seven. How could he ever unwind?

He told her he enjoyed boxing, a fact which delighted her, still…

In turn, she told him about life in politics, that progress was infinitely slow thanks to bureaucratic hurdles. Try as one might, budgets got cut, ideas halted or slowed down. Dangling in politics was frustrating at the best of times. That was when one didn’t count the fact, she had entangled in an affair with her boss. It had been one of her biggest mistakes. A mistake she’d always regret. Sometimes, it wasn’t enough that there was chemistry, that an affair seemed an easy and uncomplicated way to release some tension. Even married, Richard showed unhealthy signs of possessiveness, didn’t like to share. Not his power, not his wife and not his mistresses. The day she had decided she wanted out, they had a nasty fight, and she had taken more than one calming breath to not tell Richard to shove her job up his ass. She hadn’t. Things hadn’t gotten any better, though. Richard had either tried to complicate her work or drag her into bed again. Only lately, things had calmed down, and rumour had it Richard had started a new affair that was keeping him busy. Good for him. She didn’t care.

“You’re leaving me?” Bill asked, reaching for her hand again.

She looked up, surprised she’d been staring down, shuffling food around on her plate.

“I was in thoughts. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. Guess it weren’t nice ones.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement, and the way he looked at her, caressed her hand with his thumb pushed all thoughts of Richard out of her mind.

“I had nicer ones,” she admitted. Pushing her plate away, she tried a smile. “What about dessert?”

His lips curled up in a small smile.

“What do you have in mind?”

He wasn’t really reading her mind, was he?

“They do have excellent cake here, or would you rather like some ice cream? Or simply some coffee?”

“I had something different in mind.”

“Like?”

“You.”

“You want me as dessert.”

He chuckled. “Seems I’m hot for teacher.”

This guy. “This was lame, Bill.”

“I know. How about you? What would you like for dessert?”

She knew exactly what she wanted. “How about we pay and leave?”´

 

***

 

_He wasn’t leaving her alone. In the last few weeks, Richard found one reason after the other to spend time with her, to have her stay longer in the evenings. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn’t interested._

_Men were the last thing on her mind at the moment._

_Her tryst with Bill had happened over two months ago, she knew she wouldn’t see him again; still, she didn’t want to start something with anyone else._

_Whatever a man could offer her, it could only fall short to her night with a Fleet soldier. Sometimes, she dreamed of Bill, but surprisingly enough, it wasn’t about the amazing sex they had had. In her dreams, she was talking to him, told him about her day, listening to how his had been._

_Bill had been interested in her, wanted to see her, it was something she wouldn’t forget easily. Sometimes in her dreams, he smiled. He had a beautiful smile, and it made her heart flutter each time he directed one of these smiles at her, even when it was simply in her dreams._

_“Daydreaming?” Richard asked, reaching around her to pick up a file._

_“Daydreaming at nearly midnight?”_

_“You looked like you were a million light years away.”_

_She shrugged. “I’m tired.”_

_“I know.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “How about we finish up for today?”_

_“Good plan.” Stepping away, she walked around her desk, began putting her stuff into her bag._

_“On Thursday, we’ll go on a trip,” Richard said, and when she looked up, he was browsing some papers._

_“Trip? It’s the first time I hear of that.” He had to be kidding. A trip? Never. Did he think she was stupid?_

_“It only came up today. I’ll have to give a speech at some university on Picon. I need you there.”_

_She didn’t want to go to Picon with him. Hades, it would be the opportunity for him to try to coax her into his bed. Couldn’t he find someone else who was actually interested?_

_“I could write you a speech and stay here.”_

_He shook his head. “No, I really need you and your intellect with me there. Anyway, gotta go. Have a good night, Laura.” Stepping up to her, he leaned in, kissed her cheek. “Sleep well. See you tomorrow.”_

_Not leaving her a chance to protest the trip he’d planned, he left. She sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Richard, because she did. It wasn’t that she didn’t find him attractive, she did. It definitely wasn’t that there wasn’t chemistry between them, there was, but it didn’t mean anything between them was a good idea. It wasn’t._

_Leaving, she wondered how long she’d be able to resist. She couldn’t pine for a man that was gone from her life forever, and she wasn’t ready for any kind of real relationship. What was it that drove her to choose the inappropriate in her life again and again? Wasn’t she meant for any lasting, personal happiness? Only time would tell, although at the moment, she thought she was heading toward catastrophe._


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to her apartment was among the longest he ever had. Feeling Laura’s hand in his, her fingers brushing over his in a gentle caress every so often, he could only think about how much he wanted her. It wasn’t that much he wanted to push her against the next surface, taking her hard and fast, although the thought brushed his mind every so often. No, he wanted to strip her bare, take her to bed and make love to her. Their previous encounters, either last night or during their one night in the past, had never been without feeling, but tonight, he wanted to make love, wanted it to be more than just a joining of bodies. If she let him, he wanted to study her every nuance while they made love, catalogue her every reaction. He didn’t doubt his ability to please her, had proven to be able to do so before, but he wanted to know what made her toes curl, what drove her mad with desire.

Looking at Laura, he found the gaze she threw him full of heat, and he wondered what she was thinking of, dreaming of.

“Cubit for your thoughts.”

“A man who asks what a woman thinks?” she teased. “Shouldn’t that be my question?”

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind, that’s all.”

For a moment, she looked coy, a bit vulnerable, then the teasing glint was back in her eyes.

“I can’t wait to get home.” Her smile was pure seduction. “I want you.”

She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

“I want you, too.”

It felt gods-damned good to want and to be wanted in return. Would he ever get used to this feeling? He hoped not. Stopping, he pulled her close, one of his hands coming to rest at the base of her neck. The urge to pull her even closer, to kiss her senseless was strong, but he resisted. He wanted to be able to look in her eyes when he spoke next.

“Laura, I want to make love to you.”

Would she understand what he wanted to tell her? Her eyes widened, and there it was again, this trace of vulnerability.

“Are we ready to make love?” she asked him, quietly. He knew the stakes. Once they allowed their hearts to open to each other, this would be more than just sex. They would leave an imprint on each other’s soul when they parted at the end of next week. Although, had they forgotten about the other before? He knew that the memory of Laura had always been with him, always close to the surface.

“I am,” he said. He wouldn’t pressure her into a decision. She’d have to want it herself. Whatever her decision, he’d accept and respect it.

A slight tremor ran through her body.

“Me too,” she said.

He let out a deep breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

She closed the distance between them, their kiss light, almost chaste.

 

***

 

_He shouldn’t have let Saul drag him here. As much as he enjoyed the thought of some days of shore leave, there were better ways to spend them than ending up in some strip club at the outskirts of Virgon City. What was it with Saul and places like that? Saul had a wife waiting for him at home, although he doubted Ellen was the type of woman to spend the time Saul was away baking cookies and keeping the house clean. Hades, the last time he’d met her, she’d tried to seduce him, not the least being bothered by the fact her husband was in the same room with him. Not that Bill would ever start anything with Ellen Tigh._

_Although, maybe being married to Ellen explained why Saul held joints like these in such high regards. After all, it had been a bar not unlike this one where Ellen and he had met for the first time. The waitress came up to their table, served them their drinks before smiling at Bill in a way that clearly held an invitation. Bill simply thanked her for the drink, focussed on the stage again._

_Once the woman had left, Saul nudged him none too gently._

_“What’s wrong with you? That woman has the hots for you, and you didn’t give her as much as the time of the day.”_

_“I’m not interested.”_

_“You’re not interested in a frak? In a frak for free nonetheless? Don’t tell me you lost all sexual drive or prefer your hand to the company of a willing woman.”_

_No, he didn’t prefer the company of his own hand, but the company he’d like for such activities was far away. He wondered if Laura had forgotten him by now. Nearly seven months had passed since their night together. Of course, she had forgotten about him, how could she not? She was a beautiful woman. Men would be lining up to date her. The thought of another man touching her the way he had touched her made his throat constrict._

_A group of women came up to their table, asked if they could borrow a chair or two. Bill wanted to send them away with the chairs, but Saul had different ideas, invited the women to sit with them, asking them what the frak they went into a strip club for. It turned out they all worked here. One of them would marry the next day, so they decided to have some drinks and enjoy the other side of the stage for once._

_After a few minutes, Bill had enough. All he had wanted had been a couple of drinks. If Saul wanted to flirt, he should. It didn’t mean he had to stay and watch him._

_He got up, only to find a hand reaching out to him, touching his arm. The woman was a couple of years younger than he was, had long red hair, and for a moment, he found himself checking the colour of her eyes, looking if there were green like Laura’s were. The woman smiled._

_“Are you sure you have to go?”_

 

***

 

She was nervous. For the first time in years, the thought of being intimate with a man made her nervous. When Bill had asked her if she were willing to make love, he hadn’t asked too much of her. It was something she wanted, too. Still, the fact remained she had no idea how to make love with anyone. In the last years, the last two decades actually, she had enjoyed sexual encounters, but none of the men she had been with had reached the depths of her heart. It had been nice, had satisfied her mind and body, but it had never been much more than that. The last time she had let someone that close had been during college.

Opening the door to her apartment, she tried to steel herself, tried to quiet down the questions and insecurities. What if she let Bill close only to realise that the two of them weren’t meant to be more than sexual partners? Or what if she didn’t feel what she hoped to feel when they made love? What if it didn’t touch her?

Chancing a look at Bill, she thought he looked calm, at least on first glance. If she looked closer, though, she noticed the tension in his body.

Letting Bill proceed, she closed the door behind them.

“It’s ridiculous to feel nervous about something we both want, isn’t it?” she asked.

He turned to her, shrugged.

“It’s ridiculous that we don’t really remember how it feels like.”

She didn’t ask how he knew she hadn’t had this kind of intimacy in years, just nodded. Opening the mouth to say something, anything, she closed it again. Words wouldn’t change a thing. Sometimes, one had to jump into the cold water. Stepping out of her shoes, she kicked them away before she closed the distance between them. She stopped when there was barely an inch between their bodies. Reaching up, she put a hand on his shoulder, looked up into eyes which were deeper than any she knew.

“Ready to make love, soldier?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he rasped.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, both unwilling to make the first move. On the one hand, she was just too nervous; on the other hand, it was the most exhilarating anticipation.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” she finally asked, wanting to sound teasing but only sounding slightly breathless instead.

“I thought you might kiss me,” he said.

Their eyes locked, and she thought that even if nothing happened, she would be content just to look at him, to see his want, the way the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“Uh uh,” she said. “Your turn.”

“I see.”

With that, he closed the last inch, and when his lips made contact with hers, her eyes fell shut on their own volition. His kiss, light but not tentative, made her heart miss a beat, her hand curling around a fistful of his shirt.

He pulled away, but she followed him, kissing him, again and again. One of them began to move toward her bedroom. She didn’t know if it was him or her. His arms came around her waist, grabbed her buttocks, squeezed. Upon her tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, he opened his mouth to her; and exploring his mouth, she groaned.

 

***

 

_“I gotta go.”_

_Getting up in one fluid motion, Richard bent down to retrieve his pants from the ground. Unwilling to move, she watched him dress in less than a minute, turning to her when he was done._

_“Looks okay?”_

_She nodded. What did he want her to say? That he looked as if they hadn’t just frakked as if it was going out of style. Dammit, the walls of these hotels weren’t soundproof, and if the two men, who were assigned as his personal security, hadn’t gotten an earful, the neighbours surely had. Not that she cared – much. It was his own bloody fault. Laura had done her best to keep quiet, had bitten her bottom lip so hard it hurt. He had wanted none of that, had urged her on, wanted to hear her. First, she had resisted, but then she had given up, given in. While she found Richard interesting enough, while her body had wanted the stimulation this man provided, her mind had gone where it shouldn’t have gone, right to the last time she’d been intimate with a man. A man she had been able to laugh with, a man with devastatingly blue eyes and a smile that had made her melt from the inside out. She hadn’t allowed these thoughts to take root, had told Richard to get on his back and had frakked him as hard and fast as she could._

_She knew better than to think one could frak memories away or the knowledge she was making a mistake. At least for the moment, she’d been able to forget, though, had focussed completely on what she was doing. And it had been good. Richard was enthusiastic, had been engrossed in the act, had minded her pleasure as much as he had minded his. She hadn’t expected it from him, even hated him a bit for doing so. If he hadn’t, it would’ve been easier to stay away from him from now on. Now, she knew he could scratch her itch, and not only that. He would never take more from her than she was willing to give. That she, in turn, could fall in love with him and want more was unlikely, so it seemed convenient to use him and let him use her._

_Walking toward the door, Richard turned one last time._

_“See you tomorrow.”_

_“You will.”_

_“Laura?”_

_“Yes?” Gods, couldn’t he get lost?_

_“I enjoyed this. I’m free after the debate tomorrow afternoon, so if you want to…”_

_He didn’t finish his sentence, didn’t need to. This was the invitation she had expected, the one she should know better than to accept._

_“Yes.”_

_A single word, and she knew she’d doomed herself._

 

***

 

It took them minutes to reach the bed. It was just a few steps away, but they never managed to cover more than a few inches before they kissed again. Tender kisses, soft kisses, playful kisses. The passion was there, a fine note in a composition of gentle caresses, a warming fire threatening to blaze to life at any moment. Sooner or later, the passion would pull them under, sweep them away, but for the moment, they were both content to explore the other with fleeting touches.

Tears pricked at his eyes when he realised with how much reverence Laura touched him. He had thought he was way too old for any first times, now he learned differently. This was the first time a woman touched him with any kind of reverence, as if he were special, someone to be cherished. He felt… loved, a thought scaring and elating him at the same time. It was too early to speak or even think of love, but he could feel it between them. It was becoming stronger with each tender touch, each look. He was falling, falling deeply, and although it should scare him, he didn’t want to stop the fall.

Trailing kisses along his jaw, she began to unbutton his shirt. For the moment, he was content letting his fingers run along the soft skin of her back, inching her shirt up bit by bit. Thoughts of splaying her out on the bed, kissing each inch of skin he could reach entered his mind. He wanted to learn her texture, her scent with his hands and mouth, wanted to drink her in. Once she had opened the shirt, she stopped, stepped back a bit. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, her tongue sneaking out, wetting her lips.

“Out,” she said, but although it was a command, it was spoken in a voice so gentle it melted another chip of ice around his heart. Since Carolanne, he hadn’t let anyone close, didn’t dare. Now, he knew it was too late, that Laura had found a way past his defences. Although, she had found a way from the very beginning. With her, it had been impossible to remain closed off, not to let her see who he really was. He began to realise that she never had to pierce through any defences because he had never put up any when it came to her. She had waltzed into his life and heart. No matter what, he had never forgotten about her.

Needing to see more, he lifted her shirt, and she stretched her arms to help him along. Letting the shirt fall where it may, he searched and held her gaze for a long while before he looked down, enchanted by the elegant curve of her shoulders, her countless freckles. He had never considered freckles interesting before Laura; now, he wanted to trace them all.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, pressing kisses on her shoulder, dragging the strap of her bra down with his teeth. She shuddered, her hands on his chest trailing up and down his torso, her nails lightly scorching his skin.

She looked up at him, her fingers hooked into the waistband of his trousers.

“To me, you’re beautiful, too.”

No woman had ever said this to him before. Sexy, yes. Strong, yes. But never beautiful. Even when he didn’t agree with her, Bill didn’t doubt Laura’s sincerity, knew she meant it. His need for this woman almost overwhelmed him, let him rush where he didn’t want to rush. Closing his eyes, he focussed on everything but Laura for a moment to gather himself. Laura deserved all he could possibly give her. One of her hands tracing the slight stubble on his cheeks made him look at her again, the tenderness in her eyes taking his thoughts and breath away.

“Make love with me, Bill.”

Scooping her up, he carried her to bed.

 

***

 

_It felt nice to enjoy the sunshine, the warmth. After some months in space, it felt good to be on ground, to sit on a bench, close the eyes, and let the sun warm you to your very toes. Simple pleasures you didn’t have access to when you were out there._

_Aquarius was beautiful at this time of the year, and Helena’s Garden was a place where one could find some rest, peace. Although he wasn’t versed when it came to botany, plants and how to cultivate them, he enjoyed looking at the wealth nature produced. It was only the third time he had come here. And even though he’d spent hours here during his last two visits, he had hardly seen half of what was there to see._

_Letting out a content sigh, he opened the eyes, got up. He had walked for about ten minutes, amused by the children and their endless energy. Passing a cart selling sweets and newspapers, he stopped for a cup of coffee and a newspaper._

_Rolling the newspaper and putting it into the pocket of his jacket, he walked on, drank his coffee, thinking of nothing in particular._

_Stopping besides the building that housed an aquarium, he contemplated going in and decided to do it. Why not? The day was still young, and he liked aquariums. Throwing the empty foam cup away, he wanted to enter when the newspaper fell out of his jacket pocket. Picking it up, he was about to roll it up once more when a picture caught his eye. Frozen for a short moment, he took a closer look at the small picture at the bottom of the page. This was Laura. Laura Roslin. What was her picture doing in the newspaper? Memories of their time together, of her laughing eyes, the way she had felt under his hands permeated his mind. He willed himself to focus, to scan the picture once more. The underline hit him like a ton of bricks. Laura Roslin – freshly instated Secretary of Education._

_She had told him she worked in administration, but that... Spotting a nearby bench, he sat down, read the whole article._

_It didn’t make sense. Laura worked in politics, and not only that, she was definitely high up the food chain. The article said something about being only forty-third in line of succession, but it meant she was the forty-third most important politician in all over the Twelve Colonies. It didn’t fit the picture he had of her, the picture of a woman who was carefree, loved to laugh, had no inhibitions when it came to making love. He looked at the picture again. It wasn’t only learning about her job that sat wrong with him, it was the picture of her. She looked serious, serene and, if he wasn’t quite mistaken, tired. She was smiling; of course, she was, as the shot showed her at the opening of the new Institute of Technology in Caprica City, but there was something wrong with her smile. He knew how this woman looked when she showed a true smile, this wasn’t one. Before he could stop himself, he touched the picture as if in doing so he could touch her. Foolish. He had no claim on her._

_Now that he knew who she was, it would be rather easy to get in contact with her; and for a moment, he contemplated writing to her. No, this wasn’t a thought he should entertain. It could lead to no good. What if she wouldn’t want to hear from him, or worse, what if she wouldn’t know who he was? He got up with a sigh. Sometimes, it was better to let the ghosts of the past rest. He wouldn’t ever forget her, wished her all the best and happiness she could find, but it wasn’t for him to make her happy._

 

***

 

Finally, the last clothes hit the ground. She couldn’t remember that it had ever taken that long to get rid of a few pieces of clothing. They had taken their time, though, had explored, caressed each bit of skin they uncovered. With a needy moan, she closed the distance between them, slung a leg over his waist, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Tangling one of her hands in his hair to pull him close for lazy kisses, the other explored his back, his arms, not getting enough of his barely constrained strength.

Prying her kiss swollen mouth from his, she nibbled at his jaw, bit his shoulder, which earned her a light smack on her ass. She giggled. Her body was ready to receive him, had been nearly since the beginning, but she didn’t feel like hurrying. Eventually, their needs would be met. Didn’t they have all the time in the world? Seeking his mouth again, her tongue skimming over his lips, she enjoyed his taste, the feel of him. They kissed for what seemed a long time, and she didn’t protest when he rolled her onto her back, kissing his way down her body, leaving no place unmapped. This deep level of intimacy, the way he looked at her with something akin to worship in his eyes should scare her. It didn’t. She trusted Bill, wanted him to see her. As she reached out to him, wanting to touch, to feel him as he felt her, he gently took her hands in his.

“Let me. Please.”

Need, there was an underlying need in his words, she couldn’t resist him. Instead of reaching for him, she curled her fingers around the iron bars of her headboard, gave him her silent allowance to take whatever it was he wanted from her.

Looking at her for a long moment, a hesitant smile broke on his face. “Thank you.”

She only smiled back, humbled by the way he looked at her. Didn’t he know that she wasn’t special, didn’t deserve so much… love? Gods, they hardly knew each other. This couldn’t be… It felt like it, though, felt like love. If she wasn’t careful, she’d end up in danger of falling in love with this man. This wasn’t a good idea, shouldn’t be. Not after such brief a time, not when they didn’t truly know each other, not when he’d leave the planet again next week. Shoving the thoughts away once more, ignoring her heart that beat way too fast, she concentrated on his touches, touches that were unbelievably light but managed to inflame her nerve endings, making her long for more and more. Bill Adama made her greedy, stoked the flame of her desire with a patience she had no idea where he found it. When he teased the underside of her breast with a fingertip, her chest arched up as if to urge him to touch her where it would have even more effect.

“Bill…”

Gods, was this her voice? Who was this trembling woman, who managed to combine hunger and a plea in one single word?

He understood, didn’t make her wait, closed his lips around one taut nipple, sucking the tender bud gently. The contact, as soft as it was, sent jolts of pleasure through her body, pooling at the apex of her thighs, making her hips buck, undulate in search of contact. He took his time, enticed her, seduced her, switching breasts from time to time, only gradually increasing pressure. When he nipped at one nipple with his teeth, she whimpered.

“Bill, please. I need you.”

“I know,” he said, kissing her.

If she had thought he would finally give in to the pull, take her body like it longed to be taken, she was mistaken. Nipping at her other nipple, he cupped her sex with one of his hands, slowly slid two fingers into her wet heat. Her body clenched around his digits on its own volition, her hips gyrating. He slipped in a third finger, began frakking her at a steady pace.

What about him? She could feel his erection pressing against her leg. Where did he find the patience? If roles were reversed, she’d have frakked him ten times over by now.

Good, it was good; still, it wasn’t enough to bring her near the edge her body was seeking. She took in a shuddering breath, was ready to beg for more when he pre-empted her, circled her clit with his thumb.

“You want to come?”

Yes, she wanted to come, needed to come, thought she’d go out of her mind if she didn’t find release soon. She didn’t have enough breath in her to answer verbally, so she only nodded, pleading with him with her eyes to help her out of this sweetest of miseries. She watched him open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it again. Had he wanted to tell her…? If she went by the expression of his eyes alone…

His thumb stroked her pleasure point in a faster, harder rhythm, and his fingers curled inside of her. The first ripples of orgasm hit her by surprise, but then the dam of coiled tension burst inside her, and she felt as if liquid heat was melting her from the inside. Forcing her eyes open, she found Bill watching her, a gentle smile playing around his lips. Gods, she wanted him, needed the connection with him.

“I want to feel you inside of me. Now.”

“Laura…”

She couldn’t wait any longer, her body and her heart aching for what only Bill could give her. Pulling him into a kiss, she lifted her legs around his waist in open invitation. Still, he hesitated, and she withdrew from him.

“Bill, I need you.”

It wasn’t something she had told a man before. It was frightening to be this vulnerable in front of another human being, but she trusted him not to hurt her.

“Need you, too,” was all he said, and positioning himself between her legs, he made sure he held her gaze before slowly pushing inside. Her eyes wanted to fall shut from the bliss of feeling him stretching her in the most delicious way, but she willed them open, allowed him to see the pleasure he gave her.

“You feel so good. I love being with you,” she confessed, her hands reaching down to cup his ass to pull him even closer.

Chuckling, he stilled, placed kisses all over her face, her neck, nibbled at her earlobe.

“I dreamed of you,” he whispered into her ear.

His quiet words sent a shiver down her back. She hadn’t forgotten him either, had remembered their time together more often than she should have. Once, she had picked up the phone, ready to call the Fleet’s headquarter to ask for his number, only to chicken out at the last moment. Maybe… they were meant to be. She didn’t believe in fate, but when it came to Bill Adama…

Squeezing his cock inside of her, she enjoyed his groan of pleasure, moaning herself when he began to move.

“Laura.”

One single word, but he couldn’t have conveyed his feelings more clearly.

 

***

 

_Richard disgusted her. What had she been thinking to ever start an affair with this man? Although, was this still the same man? He had changed. Since he won the election for president, he was a different man. He was still advertising the same programs he had before the election, but she knew he didn’t believe in them any longer. It was all about the power and what he had to do to keep it._

_She knew she should’ve ended the affair a long time ago, right after their first time, if she were honest with herself. There should be more to life than a job, some friends and a man she thought was convenient for a quick frak. She was worth more than that, deserved better. Why had it taken her so long to see that this affair had to end? Well, better end this now than never. Where her sudden resolve came from, she had no idea; she only knew she didn’t want this any longer. Waiting for the meeting of secretaries to end, she lingered when her colleagues hastened out of the conference room. Richard, noticing that she didn’t seem in any hurry to leave, allowed a sly smile to play around his lips. He didn’t think she wanted a quick frak, did he? Of course, he did, and it was partly her fault for indulging him that long. Once everyone else had left and Richard had closed the door behind them, she addressed him without a second of hesitation._

_“It’s over, Richard.”_

_“Over? Gods, Laura, there’s no reason to become dramatic here.”_

_“I’m not trying to be dramatic. I simply lost any interest in this affair. I’m only sorry it took me so long to realise that this is not what I want from life.”_

_“Laura, sweetie, we’re good together. And you don’t want to tell me you are into the whole ‘I want a man to marry’ nonsense now, are you?”_

_He wasn’t quite wrong, they were good together. The sex between them was physically satisfying. They had instinctively known how to please each other. She knew, if they gave in to temptation right now, it would be good, better than good. Still, the thrill wasn’t worth it. She always ended up feeling hollow afterwards. At the beginning, she hadn’t cared that he’d leave directly after they were finished with each other or went back to work as if nothing had happened in the cases they ended indulging in his office. After a while, his behaviour had begun to hurt her, though, had made her ask why she let him treat her this way. What was done was done, though. She couldn’t change the past, just make sure the future looked different._

_“As I said, I’m sorry. Never mind I don’t want to start a discussion now. Let’s behave like the adults we are, part ways and go on with our life.”_

_“Laura, I…”_

_She didn’t wait to hear what he thought he had to tell her. Opening the door of the conference room, she strode out without looking back, ignoring that Richard called her back. One of Richard’s assistants, who had waited in front of the door, gave her a queer look, but she didn’t as much as acknowledge his presence._

_All she wanted was to go home now. That, and call Marcy. It was time for a girl’s night out._


	8. Chapter 8

They made love, rocked against each other at a slow, seductive pace. He thrust, she undulated in a rhythm countering his. Although physical release would mark the end of this encounter, it wasn’t what they were striving for, wasn’t the purpose of their coming together. This was about making, giving love and opening one’s heart and mind to receive love in return. Sometimes, he stilled inside her, brushed strands of hair that clung to her damp skin from her face, murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Other times, she pulled him closer with her legs, denying him the room to move just to feel him inside of her.

Numerous feelings, thoughts surged through him. He let them, didn’t want to analyse them. Simply being happy to be with her, he could tell she felt the same. Had any woman ever given him that much trust, let him take her body for as long as he wanted, could? He couldn’t remember but didn’t think so.

“I’m going to ask for a few days of vacation,” she said, clenching around his cock, arching up against him.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“And here I thought I’ll wait for you to come home, cook for you,” he teased.

“You can still cook.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re hired. How about I work a day or two, take off the other three, and through it all, I keep you as my own personal love slave and now as chef as well.”

He smirked, couldn’t help it. “I live to serve.”

Her laugh was throaty. “You can serve me any time, soldier.”

Pulling back slightly, he took hold of one of her legs, hooked it over his shoulder. It allowed for even deeper penetration, and she moaned when he hit bottom.

“This okay?”

“Perfect. Gods, Bill, I won’t hold out any longer like this.”

“Then come for me.”

He loved seeing her when passion pulled her down under, when her skin flushed, her breath came in short gasps and her eyes became wide, unseeing.

“I don’t want this to be over,” she said. A wash of tenderness flowed over him. If he could, he’d stay in this moment forever.

“We’ll just have to do it again.”

“Yes, we have to. And then I’ll be on top.”

She had the smile of a goddess.

“You like to be on top?”

“Yes.”

Before she knew what hit her, he turned them, so she was lying on top of him.

“You really live to serve, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Take me, Laura.”

Her eyes widened, then she placed a kiss on his chest before slowly sitting up, both of them moaning out at the exquisite feeling. Bracing her hands on his chest, she lifted herself, sank down on him again, setting a slow rhythm that soon became more erratic as her desire started to overwhelm her. He guided her with his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her. His own desire threatened to take him over the edge, to lose him in the act, but he held on to his control, wanting to see her come first. Reaching between them, he circled her pleasure point. Becoming rigid over him, she cried out, let go, let it all go.

He loved her. In this moment, he knew it was love.

 

***

 

_“Bill, you need to frak.”_

_Ignoring Saul, he continued walking toward his quarters._

_“Honestly, my friend, that’s what shore leaves are there for. If you had gotten some, you wouldn’t look so sour.”_

_“How about you leave that to me? What I do or not do is none of your business.”_

_Opening the hatch to his cabin, he stepped inside, feeling slightly annoyed when Saul followed him, uninvited._

_“Hey, you need to unwind like everyone else, and whatever you did can’t have been relaxing.”_

_Bill put his luggage down in front of his rack before he walked over to his service cart, poured himself a drink. He didn’t need to offer Saul to pour him one, too. Saul would serve himself, he always did._

_“I spent some days at the coast, and then I met Lee and Zak.”_

_He didn’t mention the part where he butted heads with his ex-wife over matters of money before she started her old song, accusing him of being the sole source of all that was ailing her._

_“How did it go?”_

_“Could’ve been worse.”_

_It was a lie. But no good advice, no sympathy would make Zak and Lee hate him any less. Maybe hate was too strong a word, but sometimes, it felt like it. His sons didn’t hold any love for him, and no matter how he tried to approach them, he couldn’t make them respond to him in a non-aggressive fashion. He knew he was to blame, at least partly, for the failure of his marriage. He knew he hadn’t been the father he should’ve been. Still, he had tried, was still trying. In vain._

_“See, told ya a nice frak would’ve been a good idea. You should try next time. Will take your mind off things.”_

_Maybe he should ask Saul for a sparring match. It would make his friend shut up and give him a reason to beat him up. What did he know, anyway?_

_He had tried frakking during shore leave; it had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. The woman he’d been with had been nice enough, they had spent a mutual satisfying hour or two, but that was all there’d been to it. There hadn’t been an emotional connection; it hadn’t been like the time with Laura._

_Damn, he should get Madame Secretary out of his head. If he only knew how. He couldn’t go on comparing the women he met to her. If he did, he’d never give another woman a true chance. Whatever Laura and he had was over. How often did he want to start a letter to her, anyway? There had been at least a dozen he’d started but never finished._

_Sighing, he knocked back his drink, looked at Saul._

_“You up for some sparring?”_

 

***

 

Bill wasn’t moving, watched her, one of his hands stroking up and down her back in a soothing motion. Ridiculous as it was, now, with a clearer head, she felt like hiding, wondered what he saw when he looked at her. She hadn’t held back from him, had given over herself to the moment and to him. There was a reason why she’d never shared so much of herself with a man before, she didn’t like sharing her space or her heart. With Bill, it seemed to be a compulsion to do both, something she couldn’t explain but felt drawn to do.

“You alright?” he asked her as if sensing her mood.

It made her snap back to the present. There he was, lying underneath her, the tension in his body palpable, still he didn’t move, didn’t take what he needed from her. Other men would’ve turned them, would’ve thrust into her with abandon, but Bill wasn’t other men, something she slowly began to understand.

“Yes, I am.”

Reaching up, she touched his face, her hand trembling from emotion.

“Take what you need, Bill.”

“I’m okay.” He smiled, and she knew that if she’d declare this encounter over, he wouldn’t complain. Bill Adama was a wonderful man, she didn’t deserve him, and he deserved more than life had given him so far. Maybe she needed to be more direct. Leaning forward so she could whisper into his ear, she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth.

“What if I want you to frak me now?”

He let out a deep breath.

“I want you to ride me,” he said. It wasn’t a command or a demand, just a wish.

How could she refuse him? She couldn’t help the smile forming on her face.

“I think I can do that.”

She nipped at his earlobe again. This man was delectable. Thoughts of having breakfast in bed entered her mind, and why not? Theoretically, she had to go to work the next morning, would go, but it didn’t mean she had to hurry. She’d rather enjoy this man first.

Sitting upright, she braced her arms right and left of his chest, began to move again. Desire stirred once more, though it was muted. Ignoring it, she focussed on Bill, took her time to watch him while he gave himself over to passion. Only slowly, she increased the rhythm of their lovemaking, enjoying the easiness between them too much to hurry. Why had she never tried taking her time before, enjoying each moment as it came instead of hunting for a climax that would eventually mark the end of the encounter?

In contrast to her, he didn’t seem to struggle with being vulnerable in front of her. When she clenched her inner walls around his cock, riding him hard, his eyes fell shut; and groaning out, he spilled inside her, a man caught in the ecstasy of the moment. Moving slower and finally stilling over him, she leaned forward until she came to lie on his chest. He was breathing rapidly, his skin damp, his heart thumping in a fast but steady rhythm. Comfort, this was pure comfort. Allowing herself these moments, she knew she’d been missing out in her life. Maybe this was her time to take what she thought she needed. She would take these few days, take whatever they’d give her, and she’d give him all she had to give in return. He, too, hadn’t been spoiled when it came to relationships.

“You want to move some time?” he asked after a while, clearly amused and drowsy.

“Not if I don’t have to.”

“If you’re comfortable.”

“Yes, I am.”

His arms tightened around her. “Then relax.”

She did.

 

***

 

_Damn all men, and damn best friends as well. All she had wanted was to enjoy a relaxing evening with a friend, one where they ended up drunk, damning all men to Hades and back. As it was, she had made it to the bar alright while there was no Marcia in sight. She wanted to live, wanted to live today. Well, if her friend didn’t want to, she could always have a nice evening alone._

_Frustrated, she got out her cell phone. Marcia didn’t answer. Who knew what her friend was up to? Somehow, she wouldn’t be surprised should her friend be on a date by now._

_Dates. No, she didn’t want a date. No dating in the next months, next year, probably ever. Men weren’t worth the frustration that came with bothering with them._

_One didn’t need men, one didn’t need best friends._

_She knew she was attracting the attention of men. It wasn’t a wonder the way she had dressed in a short dress clinging to her curves. Not that she had any idea why she had dressed this way in the first place. It wasn’t that she planned taking any man home. Not today, not ever again. Making a beeline for the bar, she ordered a drink, ignoring one man to her left trying to gain her attention. He wasn’t even bad looking, he wasn’t impolite. Sorry, she wasn’t interested. She was here to get drunk. Even alcohol wouldn’t help to erase her memories, though, the bile she felt rising at the thought of what she had submitted herself to for several years; still, it might help her forget for a night. The first drink was gone before she noticed, and she ordered a second and a third. Why was it she hadn’t managed to meet a nice man since her night with Bill Adama? She was a sad case. It had to work. Having enough friends who were either married or in nice relationships, she was sure of it. There were nice men, out there, weren’t there? It couldn’t be that she didn’t get to meet a nice specimen, could it? Maybe one of these days… As long as this day wasn’t today._

_“One of those days?” the voice of a man had her look up._

 

***

 

Waking up at Laura’s was something he could get used to. In contrast to the last morning, he woke up before her, had the pleasure of finding himself in the company of a woman, who had curled up beside him, looking peaceful and relaxed in sleep. He had forgotten what such simple comfort felt like. Trying not to move, lest he would wake her, he looked at her, observed the soft rise and fall of her chest, the way her hair seemed to be everywhere, and her hand that was resting on his chest.

The temptation to touch her was strong, but he resisted.

He had no idea how long they had stayed like this when she stirred, sighed softly, stretching in bed. Her eyes opened, a smile forming on her face at the sight of him. There was no moment of hesitation, of wondering who she was with. She knew he was with her, and she wanted it that way.

“Morning,” he rumbled.

Her smile brightened, and she snuggled even closer.

“Is it very bad of me that I want you again?” she asked, bending her head, her lips closing around one of his nipples.

Bad? Not at all. Turning them so she lay atop of him, he smiled at her, let her see, feel his own want.

“I’m all yours.”

She didn’t need more of an invitation, her seduction of him slow but not hesitant. He liked to be on top, but had always seen advantages with a woman being on top. Caressing her with his hands, he watched Laura, the temptress who made him weak with arousal, who took him inside her in a rhythm slow enough to torment.

Closing his eyes when he couldn’t keep them open any longer, he sank into the experience, only to jerk when the shrill ring of the telephone interrupted them.

Laura growled quietly. “I don’t want to answer it.”

It lay on the tip of his tongue to say ‘then don’t’ but who knew if it wasn’t important.

“Maybe you should hear who it is?”

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the phone on her nightstand.

“Yes?”  
It soon became clear that it was someone from work calling, and that it was about something that needed her attention. Giving him an apologetic glance, she parted with him, sat down cross-legged, asking questions in a tone of voice he hadn’t ever heard from her, short, precise, wholly professional. It was a side of Laura he hadn’t gotten to know, yet. This wasn’t Laura Roslin, the woman; this was the secretary of education. It was so easy to forget about this pivotal part of her when being with her like that. He shouldn’t have forgotten. No matter what he liked to believe, she wasn’t just a regular woman, was someone whose responsibilities exceeded those of other people. The educational system of the Twelve Colonies rested in the small but capable hands of this woman. She might not be first in line of succession, not even near to it, but he knew that her office was one of the most important. The future of humanity depended on the young and what they had to give to society. There was hardly anything more important than making sure they had the chances to let their talents flourish, to develop into the people they were supposed to be.

The thought he wasn’t what this woman needed crossed his mind. What did he have to offer her? He didn’t have a model career, was divorced, wasn’t what anyone would call a good match. Maybe he should leave without making much of a fuss, maybe it would be better for everyone. One of her hands reached out, touched his thigh, and when he looked at her, she smiled, mouthed to him she was nearly done. Maybe he should leave, but fact was he didn’t want to.

Putting one of his hands over hers, he stroked her knuckles, marvelled at the difference of their skin texture, how his darker skin contrasted with her pale, freckled one. He remembered the wish to trace all of her freckles, felt the same urge stir in him. Thinking of the mole over her right hipbone he longed to kiss it, run his tongue over it. With Laura, it was her imperfections making her perfect. Perfect for him.

“Finally,” she moaned, putting down the phone.

“Something important?” he asked.

“Somewhat, yes. A cabinet meeting, originally scheduled for tomorrow afternoon was postponed to this morning. This is kinda unfortunate as the quarterly budget discussion is on the list of topics. I don’t want to lose part of my budget to the secretary of transportation. I know we need infrastructure, but of what worth is infrastructure if there’s no one worth to use it. I…,” she stopped. “I’m sorry, this is of no interest to you. But I really have to go in soon.”

“No problem. And please, don’t stop talking on my account.” He lifted her hand, breathed a kiss onto the palm of her hand. “I think what you have to say is worth to be heard.”

“You’re not interested in politics,” she said, and there was no reproach in her voice.

“Are you?” he asked.

“Not really. It’s just what I ended up doing, and I found out I’m good at what I’m doing. Anyway, there’s no need to spoil a perfectly fine morning.”

There wasn’t, still… “Would you prefer…”

“To finish what we started? Yes, sir.”

She didn’t give him the chance to react turned them so he was on his back once more.

“I still have plans for you, soldier.”

He considered stopping her, letting her prepare for work, but he couldn’t. This was Laura again, her smile all woman. How could he resist her when she actually gave him the feeling he was what she needed?

He gave her a smile. “Do your worst. I’m still all yours.”

And she did, taking him with a loving passion that left them both breathless.

 

***

 

_Something had to change. He had to change. One couldn’t live in the past with memories of regrets and hopes gone sour. He knew it, as did Jack Cottle who was glaring at him, blatantly ignoring the fact that he shouldn’t, given the fact that Bill was his superior._

_“Yeah, I got that you feel fine, moping around. There’s no reason why we can’t mope around together, though.” Lighting a cigarette, Jack watched him._

_“I thought you were happy in love, even if it doesn’t look like it given your moods.”_

_Jack rolled his eyes. “You want me all smiling and making doe-eyes?”_

_“Hades, no. Would be the epitome of scary.”_

_“See. So how about it?”_

_“Don’t you have your woman to keep you company.”_

_“She’s busy tonight.”_

_Bill didn’t know why he still resisted. The last thing he wanted was to go back to his hole of an apartment with nothing but a book to keep him company._

_“Let me guess. Saul told you to drag me along because he’ll be having his hands full with Ellen.”_

_“There aren’t enough hands in the worlds to deal with Ellen Tigh.”_

_“Don’t I know it? Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”_

_“Dammit, man. You’re nearly as stubborn as my woman. Anyway, I happened to run into the colonel earlier, and yes, he told me to drag you along. Never mind he only had this idea after I mentioned my woman being busy tonight. That wasn’t a lie. Can we stop playing ‘twenty questions’ now, agree to meet at the bar tonight and see that we get our sorry asses down to Caprica?!_

_“That they ever gave you a diploma is a riddle to me.”_

_“Why not? Was second in my class.”_

_“Well, I thought doctors should come with bedside manners. My bad.”_

_“Now, you’re avoiding an answer.”_

_“Fine. Let’s meet tonight at eight.”_

_Jack let out a mock sigh. “Will wonders never cease? Anyway, see you later.”_

_Turning around, he was gone within seconds, leaving Bill behind. Opening a drawer of his desk, he got out a cigarette, lit it. Nowadays, he seldom smoked, but today, he felt like it. He wasn’t all that young any longer, didn’t know if he had it inside him to change. Lighting the cigarette, he got up, began to pack the few things he’d need for shore leave. He got the shoes he wanted to wear later out of the closet, his gaze falling onto the carton that took up a corner on a shelf. Was this carton another mistake? He knew it was pure sentimentality that had him keep it; still, it contained things that held a certain meaning to him. There was a photo of the day he’d married Carolanne, a photo of his two boys, a newspaper clipping with an article that featured him, another newspaper clipping about Laura Roslin. That he had kept that one… Well, she would never know. He contemplated getting it out, taking a look at the tiny picture once more but refrained. The past was the past, he had to live for the present, the future._

 

***

 

He lingered. Pouring himself another cup of coffee, he knew he should finally start the day, be productive, yet he felt oddly reluctant to do much more than reading the newspaper. Laura had left about an hour ago, and they had agreed they’d meet in the city later this day. There was an exhibition of Virgonese art she wanted to see, so he’d make his way to the museum of contemporary art.

It had felt odd to see her to the door, have her kiss him goodbye. It had been decades since he experienced that for the last time. It had been with Carolanne before she got pregnant. Back in these days, shore leaves had been something to look forward to. He had enjoyed being at home, doing small things for her like doing the housework, going shopping, cooking for her…

It was something he should do for Laura. He had the time, and he’d love to spoil her a bit, he loved taking care of the people that mattered to him.

Maybe he could prepare dinner so they wouldn’t have to eat out but could enjoy a quiet dinner here. Not that he didn’t like going out, didn’t want to wine and dine her. It was more that he liked to be alone with her, wanted to make the most of the time they had together. So if they found themselves in a situation similar to the one yesterday, if they felt the need to be alone, they wouldn’t have to go far.

A smile formed on his face. It had been years since he truly seduced a woman. He would make any bet his skills were rusty, but he was willing to try, wanted to. Laura deserved to be treated like a lady, and if he wasn’t quite wrong, her last men hadn’t treated her right. Strange, he had the feeling there was something or someone in her past she’d rather forget as well. Just like he wanted to forget Carolanne, something he’d never quite manage. Whoever was lingering in her thoughts, it wasn’t for him to know.

Getting up, he put the newspaper to the side, looked around for some paper and a pen. He needed to make a list of things he’d need to buy. The list quickly grew, as did his anticipation. When he was done, he grabbed his cup of coffee, took another sip, remembering his last time with Laura. It made him wonder if he should put a cigar on the list, and maybe not only a cigar but a special one. A bad idea. She was a semi-public figure. If it got out that… Still, she was a human being, a woman first. A woman with a naughty side that was well hidden but no less prominent. If he got his hand on… It didn’t mean she’d ever need to know about it. If the feeling wasn’t right…

The telephone rang, and he wanted to answer it before he realised he had no right to. This wasn’t his apartment, they weren’t living together. Whoever it was would have to try Laura’s cell phone. Damn, he didn’t even have this number or her office number. At the moment, they didn’t have any means to reach each other directly. The telephone didn’t stop ringing.

 

 

She didn’t know why she couldn’t stop thinking of him. Since she’d left the house, he entered her mind at regular intervals. Now, sitting at her desk, her meeting starting in about twenty minutes, she wondered what he was up to. Did he feel comfortable in her apartment? Somehow, she thought he did. Still, did he think it presumptuous that she’d ask him to stay for the week? Did he think she’d done this with others before? Stupid question, and she knew that the answer to them was no. She still wished she could convey to him how much she enjoyed having him around, that she wanted him with her during the days he’d spent on Caprica.

Remembering the early morning, how they’d made love, a smile broke on her face. She had only meant to finish what they’d started before the phone interrupted them, but in the end, they’d spent more time discovering each other than she actually had. Way more time than she had had. Could she blame him for being utterly delectable? Would she ever get enough of tasting him? Sometimes, she wasn’t sure. This man awoke a hunger in her, she hadn’t experienced before. Maybe she should simply call him later that day, hear how he was. Getting up, collecting the papers she’d need for the meeting, she realised she couldn’t call him. Not unless she called him at home, and he picked up. They hadn’t exchanged their cell phone numbers. Damned.

Reaching for her phone, she waited for him to answer, but he didn’t. Well, if she were in his shoes she wouldn’t pick up either. It was a sign of their ease around each other that they hadn’t thought of exchanging their cell phone numbers before. It felt as if he were in her life for much longer than he was.

If someone had asked her a few years, a few months ago if she thought she’d open up her heart to another any time soon, she’d have denied the very possibility. Now, she was about to do just that. Having no idea where this week was leading them, she knew she wanted to enjoy every minute.

When her own voice greeted her, she waited until she heard the telltale beep of her answering machine.

“Hey, Bill. It’s me, Laura. If you’re actually around it would be nice…”

“Hey,” his voice greeted her.

He couldn’t see it, but she was smiling again. He tended to have that effect on her.

“Hey, yourself. I hope I don’t disturb you with anything.”

“Not really, no. I was about to go shopping, but that’s all. What can I do for you?”

She had more than one answer for that one.

“I realised we never exchanged our cell phone numbers, and I thought it might a good idea to be able to reach each other in case something comes up. Only if you don’t mind giving me your number, that is. I understand if you rather not.”

He chuckled, making her raise her eyebrow.

“If you believe it or not, I was thinking the same thing.”

She believed him. As unlikely as it sounded, she believed him. Somehow they were in tune.

“So…?”

“So,” he began. “Do you have something to write?”

She had, and quickly, they had exchanged their numbers. About to hang up, she remembered something he’d said.

“Shopping as in grocery shopping?”

“Something like that.”

“Don’t bother with that. I can take care of it, and there should still be some stuff in the fridge.”

“It’s not quite what I need.”

“What do you need if I may ask?”

“Just wait and see. It’ll be a… surprise.”

A surprise? It sounded ominous but exiting.

“I don’t think you’ll tell me about it, will you?”

She wanted to know, yet she didn’t. He couldn’t know it, but she loved surprises, at least the kind she suspected to be good. If she trusted in one thing, it was Bill Adama knowing what he was doing.

“You wanna know, I tell you.”

Damn him. “No, no, it’s alright. Anyway, I’ve got to hurry now. See you later.”

“You will.”

This time, she really hung up, was out of the door within a minute. A surprise. She couldn’t wait to find out what it was. Stopping, she had to shake her head. She had something to look forward to when she ended the working day, something to truly look forward to. When had been the last time she’d felt this way?

“Madame Secretary, are you alright?”

The voice of the president and her former lover shook her out of her reverie. Looking at him, she was surprised to find he wasn’t surrounded by at least a dozen people, was only accompanied by two aides.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. How are you?”

As they were heading in the same direction, she fell in stride with him.

“You look… radiant,” he remarked with more than just a hint of curiosity.

“Only a good day.”

“Any reason for the good day?

It was none of his business, so she simply shrugged.

“Has it something to do with a man?”

Why did he want to know? Her voice was cold when she addressed him.

“And if it has?”

He stopped abruptly, waved off his aides, who trailed off obediently. Laura looked up at Richard, who in turn was watching her. He looked serious, but then he smiled, touched her shoulder.

“If it has, I wish you all the best. You deserve it, Laura.”

Not waiting for a reaction, he walked on, talked on without looking at her. “I actually thought about what you told me, and I think you were right. You deserve more than what I could give you and wanted to give you. I hope he makes you happy, that is all.”

She was too surprised to speak, her thoughts whirling. Not that it mattered. They’d reached the meeting room, and slipping inside, she took her seat. Who would’ve thought…

But yes, Bill made her happy, there was no question about it.

 

***

 

_She felt like going out. It had been a good week, a productive one, but being confined to the office for hours on end had made her restless. Contemplating who to call, she decided to go out alone. Absurd as it was, she didn’t feel like actual company. It would be way more entertaining to observe people around her. She loved doing it, to speculate what job people had, what their life would look like._

_Decision made, she opened the door to her apartment, dropping her purse and shedding her shoes when she was barely inside. She could wear the new dress she’d bought some weeks back. It was probably a bit too sexy, but there weren’t any rules that said one had to react if someone tried to hit on you. A fact many men didn’t want to understand was that most women didn’t dress up to impress them but to feel good in their own skin._

_Men. Who needed them anyway? Obviously, she didn’t. Since the night she spent with a grumpy doctor wearing dog-tags, she hadn’t had any fling. Not that she missed anything._

_Walking over to her bathroom, she undressed and put her clothes into the hamper before she stepped inside the shower. Most people warmed the water before stepping in. She didn’t. Sure, the first jet of water hitting her skin was always too cold for her liking, but it was rejuvenating._

_Enjoying the water, the scent of her favourite soap, she let the worries of her week be washed away. Maybe she should contemplate leaving politics with the next election. She knew she did a good job, knew her work was important, still at her core, she wasn’t a politician, could but preferred not to swim with the sharks. What to do instead, though? Go back to school, maybe teach at an university, something completely different? She didn’t know. How about painting? She could have her own small gallery. Maybe she wouldn’t sell her own paintings but go into selling commissioned art. Although, she’d rather sell her own art. A lovely thought but so very unrealistic in one way and the other. She loved to paint but seriously doubted anyone would pay her for her art. Gods, she didn’t even know when was the last time she’d painted. Amused, she thought she might try for nudes of her ex-lovers. Some of them wouldn’t be amused. The thought of Richard finding out she’d painted him nude made her laugh out loud. That would make a nice scandal._

_Switching off the water, she left the shower and was ready to leave within a few minutes. The bar she went to was in a nice enough part of town to have a good evening but in a remote enough one not to raise any attention. The gazes of some men followed her when she made her way into the bar, but she ignored him._

_She decided to enjoy a first drink before finding a nice place to observe the wildlife of human interaction._

_“Didn’t think I’d see you again.”_

_Surprised at finding she knew this voice, she turned around._


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving the shop, he looked at the three bags in his hand and was content. He had gotten everything he wanted or needed, and now, he still had enough time to head for Laura’s apartment and prepare everything before it was time to meet her.

Checking his watch, he let out an impatient growl. This was the fifth time this hour he’d checked his watch. Time wouldn’t pass faster the more often he looked at his watch. How could he miss Laura that much after only a few hours? He’d lived decades without even knowing her. Now that he did, though, he wanted more. He loved seeing her smile, he loved how she used to brush her hair out of her face time and again, and he loved seeing her legs showcased rather nicely by her tight skirts. This woman was sin and perfection, and he counted himself lucky that no one had dragged her in front of the next priest, yet. She was a keeper. Maybe she wasn’t for him to keep, but he’d have a few wonderful days with her.

Once inside her apartment, he put some of the things he’d bought on the dining table before taking the rest of the groceries and walking into her kitchen. He didn’t waste time preparing dinner, starting with a marinade for the meat before beginning to cut the vegetables. Only now and here, he realised how much he’d missed cooking. In earlier years, he had loved cooking for his family, but after his divorce, there hadn’t been much sense in cooking for himself. He remembered Lee and Zak had been crazy for his dessert. Especially Lee had never gotten enough of his Caprican chocolate cream. He wondered if his son still had this sweet tooth. So far, this time, he hadn’t called his sons, wondered if he should. At least Zak might want to meet up with him. Deciding to do this tomorrow, he concentrated on the vegetables again. He only hoped the finished product would taste good, that she’d like it. After all, he didn’t have any good idea what she liked. He knew she had a healthy appetite, loved ice cream, but if she liked spicy food or not, he had no idea. This was something to be seen, and he believed in live and learn. Once the vegetables were on the stove, he heated the pan.

In less than an hour, dinner was prepared, dessert in the fridge and the kitchen as good as cleaned. He’d still have plenty of time to prepare everything for tonight before he had to head out. Laughable as it was, in spite of his age, he was nervous, anticipated and dreaded the moment Laura found out what he’d planned. When had been the last time he’d wanted to impress a woman? He couldn’t remember. Passing through her living room, his eyes scanned her bookshelf, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Searider Falcon. He remembered reading it to her. Getting it out, he took it with him. Maybe she’d allow him to read to her again.

 

 

She enjoyed the exhibition, enjoyed being here with Bill. It was nice to be with someone to talk to, someone who shared a common interest. Although, the man in question was distracted. It was nothing obvious, he was attentive, seemed to enjoy the art, yet he exuded some low-grade restlessness. After slightly more than an hour, she had enough, stopped them with a hand on his arm.

“What is it?”

“I think I don’t understand.”

“Something is troubling you. What is it?”

She watched several emotions flicker over his face, relieved when a fine smile began to play around his lips.

“I think I want to go home… to your apartment, I mean.”

Home. This blip shouldn’t mean a thing to her, yet it did.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re not feeling well? I’d never dragged you here.”

Damn, he didn’t have to try to accommodate her every wish.

His smile deepened, puzzling her.

“I’m fine. Maybe a bit nervous.”

“The surprise?” she asked, realisation slowly dawning on her.

He shrugged. She took it as a yes. Stepping closer so they were nearly brushing against each other, she looked up, batted her eyelids for emphasis.

“You’re going to tell me?”

“Nope. Just let’s go home and see for yourself.”

“Not fair.”

He chuckled, lifted her chin with a finger. “Pouting isn’t fair either.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Of course, you are. You should…”

“Ms. Roslin,” someone interrupted them, and Laura cursed fate for having one of their interns intruding on a perfectly fine moment. Schooling her features, she put a smile on her face, turned to young man who had addressed her.

“Mr. Keikeiya. What a surprise.”

The young man smiled at her. He seemed nervous and radiated an innocence that was as sweet as it was infuriating. She knew his vita, felt that he wasn’t only smart but could make it far. But if he wanted to make it at all, he’d have to shed a good deal of his innocence, needed a healthy dose of cynicism and egoism. He wouldn’t survive politics otherwise.

“Yeah, I just saw you and thought I say hello.”

She kept her smile, turning slightly toward Bill, introducing the two men. The look on Bill’s face nearly had her sigh. This wasn’t the man she’d gotten to know, but this had to be the man commanding a battlestar, his expression emotionless, stony. It was hard to believe he’d looked at her with so much tenderness less than a minute ago.

Well, if that didn’t feel awkward, she didn’t know what did.

“I didn’t know you were interested in art,” she addressed Billy.

A rather pained expression crossed the young man’s face.

“It’s certainly interesting, but I’m afraid I’m not all that interested in this form of art. My… my parents made me go.”

Why did she always feel like giving him a pat, followed by shaking him?

“I see. Well, you’ll survive, I’m sure.”

He nodded, and finally seemed to realise that he was rather disturbing them.

“Anyway, I should go back to them. Have a good day, Madame Secretary, Commander.”

“You too,” she said, relieved when he turned and left.

Bill was still way too quiet. She turned toward him again, caught him flinching. She tried a smile.

“Afraid to be seen with me?”

She had caught him by surprise. Good.

“I thought it might be rather the other way around.”

She suppressed a sigh. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not. Laura… I’m … well… I don’t want to stand into your career’s way, harm it in any way.”

“Gods, Bill. Tell me you don’t really think that.”

She saw that he did. Contemplating to discuss this out with him right here, she decided against it. Instead, she closed the distance between them, gave him a brief, chaste kiss.

“Someone promised me a surprise. I want it.”

It had the effect she had hoped for. Bill’s features softened.

“You’re very demanding, Madame Secretary.”

“Yes, I am. It’s the key to success. Shall we leave then?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

They spent the drive in silence, and Laura wondered what Bill was thinking about. He was looking out of the side window, seemed deeply in thought. She wished she could’ve spared them the intrusion of reality, but how could she have? Never mind she didn’t see a problem. As a member of the cabinet she had to mind her behaviour in public, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t entitled to dating, to going out. If she wanted to go out with an enigmatic military officer, she would. Who would stop her?

Reaching her apartment block, they parked the car, and having gotten out of it, Laura reached for Bill’s hand.

“I enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed what?” he asked.

“That there was someone to meet with after work, someone to go home with. I’m not used to this, Bill, didn’t even know I’d like it.”

“Me too.”

As if unable to stay away from him, she sought out his personal space again, and this time, it was her kissing him. It was slow, tender, and she felt herself wanting him more than she should, at least for as long as they were still outside. Breaking the kiss, she stepped away, not letting go of his hand, though.

“Let’s go inside.”

He chuckled, and she quirked her eyebrow.

“We should. But not for that.”

“That? And why not?”

“Yeah, that. Making love, frakking each other senseless, whatever you prefer. But it’s not on my plan.”

“It isn’t?” She shouldn’t feel disappointed, should she?

“Well, actually, it might be. But not right now. Come on.”

To say she was intrigued would’ve been an understatement. Opening her apartment, she let him proceed before she followed him inside. The smell was the first thing she noticed. It had her stomach churn. She turned to Bill.

“You cooked.”

“Yeah.”

“Gods, it smells delicious. What is it?”

He looked pleased at her statement. “Nothing fancy. Tauron beef, vegetables and mashed potatoes.”

“Fancy or not, you got me hungry here.”

Stepping inside her living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Bill had put her couch table to the side and used the space he’d created to spread a blanket and several pillows on the ground. It looked comfortable, and she couldn’t wait to sit down. Another quick glance across the room showed her he’d placed candles nearly everywhere. While she was still letting it sink in, he began lighting them, and when he passed her stereo, he turned it on, soft music filling the room.

“A picnic?” she said, turning to Bill.

He shrugged, smiled.

“I wanted something different, wanted us to be comfortable.”

It was an amazing, a thoughtful idea, and she told him so.

He looked happy at her words. “I’ll fetch us something to drink. Why don’t you get comfortable?”

Watching him leave for the kitchen, she knew she was staring after him, enjoying the sight of his strong, muscular built. She couldn’t contain the smile on her face, but why should she. Shedding her suit jacket, taking the time to put it over the back of a chair, she walked toward the nest he’d created for them. Yes, it was as cosy as it looked like. Sitting cross-legged, she closed her eyes, enjoyed the soft, seductive music, the scent of the meal he’d cooked. A peaceful feeling settled over her. There was still a certain anticipation, the hope to make love to Bill later this evening, but there wasn’t an urgency to it.

“I hope you like Gemenese red wine,” Bill’s voice had her opening her eyes.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Taking the glass from him, she waited until he had taken a seat himself, and they clinked glasses, shared a smile before tasting the wine. Enjoying the rich, velvety flavour she shook her head. The candles, the music, this man; it was the perfect combination. Her day had been rather stressful, and she had believed to go to the exhibition with Bill would be the highlight of her day. She’d been wrong. This was it.

“I love your smile,” Bill said, and reaching out, he trailed a fingertip along her lips, leaving her skin tingling.

“It’s hard not to smile with you around.”

He laughed quietly. “That’s not something I heard before.”

“You must’ve been with the wrong people then.”

“Obviously. I’m glad that I’m not now.”

“Me too.”

She wondered if he noticed he was still touching her, that his hand rested on her knee, his warmth seeping through her stockings. It felt good. She loved when he touched her. Bill Adama never took something for granted, never treated her as if he were entitled to take what he wanted from her. He treated her with respect and a gentleness she hadn’t known before.

“Shall I see about dinner?”

She was hungry, her stomach growling at the mentioning of food, yet she didn’t want this moment to end. Dinner would wait.

“Let’s wait a bit longer,” she said, saw understanding dawning in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and his thumb began to rub circles on her knee.

Gods, she wanted him. Taking another sip of her wine, she put the glass away, safely out of reach. Bill must’ve seen something in her eyes, because he did the same, held his arms open when she bridged the distance, climbed onto his lap.

“Thank you for doing this all.”

“I want to spoil you.”

Making sure she had his gaze, she let his fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Then spoil me even more.”

Kissing him, suckling at his bottom lip, she let out a content hum.

 

 

Holding Laura in his arms, he couldn’t imagine feeling any better. He had counted on making love with her tonight. What he hadn’t expected was that it would happened before dinner, that it would be tender. Making love so slowly was something he hadn’t allowed himself in too long, was something he could become addicted to. He could become addicted to Laura if he wasn’t careful. Everything in him called out to this slender woman, to her passion, her compassion, her smile, her laughter, her wit….

He groaned as his relief washed over him and Laura was right with him.

He couldn’t feel more content.

“You’re thinking again.”

“You can still read me.”

“Yes. It’s… easy.”

“It shouldn’t be that easy. Not that fast.”

“I know.”

She stretched, placing lazy kisses all over his chest. That she could read him wasn’t the only thing that hadn’t changed, which he realised when her stomach growled once more.

“I’ll heat dinner.”

“Does that mean I have to let go of you.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

She mock sighed, but didn’t resist when he got up.

“I could get used to this decadent luxury.”

“Me too.”

He knew he’d have to go back to his ship in a few days, and if he hadn’t really been able to forget Laura the last time, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to this time.

Not bothering with any clothes, apart of his boxers, he heated dinner on the stove, his thoughts lingering on making love with Laura. Before the night was over, he’d want to have her again, to taste her, to be one with her.

Preparing two plates, he carried them back to the living room. Laura was still lying down, was humming in tune with the music. She had put on some nightie, and the way it hugged her curves, it could easily make him forget dinner.

Hearing him approach, she looked at him.

“This smells too good to be true.”

“It’s traditional food. Nothing special.”

She sat up. “You’ve got no idea how sick I am of fancy food. Once you work in politics, you visit way too many functions with people presenting you with one strange dish after the other.”

Picking up a first bite, she chewed, closed her eyes, let out a quiet moan.

They ate in silence, and if he couldn’t stop watching her, she didn’t complain once. When they had finished, she picked up the plates, in spite of his protests he could do it. Following her into the kitchen, he got out dessert while she put the dishes into the sink.

Seeing the chocolate cream, Laura’s eyes lit up. How could she be so thankful for such simple things?

It seemed that like him, she hadn’t had someone in her life who loved to care for her, to grant her a bit of simple joy. In his case, it was to be expected. No one would ever think to spoil the commander of a battlestar, but in her case, there should’ve been someone to care, someone who made sure she had everything she needed and more.

Handing Laura one glass with chocolate cream, he took the second one.

“I want to read to you,” he said when Laura turned to leave for the living room once more.

She turned on her heel.

“Read to me?”

“Yes. Searider Falcon. I found it on your bookshelf.”

 

 

He hadn’t forgotten. It would sound ridiculous if she told him how often she’d remembered that particular part of their night together, how often she’d re-read that story so she wouldn’t forget.

“I would like that,” she said, and his eyes lit up.

“Come on then.”

He passed her, led the way into the living room.

Following him, she sat down on the blankets, began spooning her chocolate cream while she watched him getting the book which he had placed under one of the pillows. Was this man always that prepared?

The chocolate cream was delicious, and she let out a grateful hum.

“You like it?”

“Try ‘love it’.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Instead of eating his own dessert, he opened the book.

“Bill?”

“Yeah.”

“Before I forget it and will emerge myself into the world of fiction, I’ll have to go into work tomorrow but will be free for the rest of the week.”

“I like that.” A genuine smile flickered over his face.

She liked it, too. Maybe she hadn’t planned this vacation, but she wanted to use the time they had.

“What would you like to do?” she asked him.

“I can’t tell you. I didn’t think about it. How about driving out of the city one day? We could enjoy a day in the mountains.”

“I’d like that. And maybe, if you want to, we could go and watch a boxing match. “

“I’d love that. Are you sure you’d like that, though.”

She laughed. “Very sure. My father loved boxing. He took me to many a fight.”

“Then I’d love to see one.”

“Good. I know there are some matches this Friday. We should have a look who’ll fight.”

She spooned the rest of her chocolate cream, disappointed it was gone. Licking her spoon clean, she heard Bill chuckle.

“Here,” he held out his own dessert to her.

“No, this is yours.”

“Take it.”

If he was sure. It really tasted good. Deciding he wouldn’t have offered if he hadn’t been serious, she took the glass from him.

“Now relax,” he said, beginning to read.

At first, she couldn’t concentrate, simply enjoyed his voice, the feeling of rightness. It had been too long since she’d allowed herself a true pause, to enjoy life instead of hurrying from one task to the next. Coming to think of it, she didn’t have any real vacation in close to two years. If at all, she’d taken off one or two days in a row when there were pressing things to be taken care of.

Watching Bill, who seemed to lose himself in the book’s world, she couldn’t help the smile forming on her face. Today, he had surprised her. Before he’d leave, she’d surprise him. A first idea began to form in her mind.

Once she finished her dessert, she put the two glasses safely out of reach before lying down. It was comfortable, still… Taking up one of the smaller pillows she deposited it in Bill’s lap, rested her head on it. He didn’t even stop reading. The only reaction was one of his hands touching her cheek, stroking along her arm once.

She felt save, protected, loved, although the latter was a thought she didn’t allow herself to linger on. This wasn’t love, couldn’t be. If it was… what were the chances? She didn’t want to end up with a broken heart. Not again.

Shoving the thought aside, she concentrated on the moment, on Bill reading, on the feeling of absolute contentedness.

Soon, she became drowsy, lulled by his voice. She wanted to fight it but couldn’t. She fell asleep.

 

Waking up, she had no idea how much time had passed. Fighting her way back to consciousness, she found they were still in the living room, but that they both were lying down by now. Bill and she seemed to be helplessly entangled, and he had covered them both with a blanket. That he could’ve done so while she slept through, it was something she could hardly believe.

“Hey,” he greeted her.

“Hey, yourself.”

“Didn’t want to disturb you by carrying you into bed.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I enjoyed that you read to me.”

“You want me to go on.”

She shook her head. “No, just hold me.”

“Always.”

Always was a concept that sounded less scary than it had only some time ago.

“Is it bad of me that I don’t want to move ever?”

“I feel the same.”

“Did you sleep?” she asked.

“Not yet.”

She willed herself to open her eyes. Most of the candles had burned down by now, and she couldn’t see the time.

“How late is it?”

“I think a bit after two.”

“Damn,” she sighed. “I should set an alarm.”

“When do you want to get up?”

“Half past five at the latest.”

“Then don’t worry. I’ll wake you.”

“You don’t need an alarm?”

“Didn’t need one in years.”

She trusted him. That and the fact she felt too good to move. He felt too good to make her move.

“Sleep now, too.”

“I will.”

“Don’t make me sing you a lullaby.”

“And if I’d love one.”

“You’d get one. Just don’t complain to me afterwards.”

“Sing to me, Laura.”

His request spoken so soft was one she couldn’t deny. She couldn’t sing, but did it matter? Placing a kiss on his shoulders, she began to sing.

 

 

He shouldn’t have met with Saul. He trusted this man like he would a flesh and blood brother, but sometimes, he didn’t get him. Waiting for their second round of drinks to arrive, he wondered how a man who was obviously intelligent could live with a woman like Ellen Tigh. Only hearing about her latest antics had him shake his head.

People were different, he knew and respected that, and for some, an open relationship worked, but wasn’t Saul jealous? At least sometimes? If he thought he’d have to share Laura… He let the thought slide at once, was shocked he had it in the first place. He had no claim on Laura. What they had shared, were sharing was incredible, but it didn’t mean it could ever be more than that.

“You didn’t hear a word I was saying, have you?” Saul asked.

“Sorry, no.”

“Please tell me it’s at least a woman this time.”

He wanted to deny, but opted for telling the truth this time.

“Yeah, it is.”

“That’s the reason I couldn’t get you at your apartment?”

“You tried to call me?”

“Yeah, yesterday and this morning too.”

“I haven’t spent much time in there.”

Saul eyed him, a speculative gleam in his eyes. Their drinks arrived, and Saul raised his mug.

“To women.”

Bill nodded, took a gulp.

“So, who is she?”

The who was something he wouldn’t divulge. Laura might not be a politician in the general limelight, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to protect her position.

“Someone I didn’t think I’d ever meet again.”

“You know each other?”

“Yeah, we met before.”

“She must be pretty amazing. You’re totally out of it.”

He glared at Saul, to no avail.

“She’s wonderful.”

“Good in bed.”

“Dammit, Saul. There’s more to relationships than good sex.”

“So it’s good.”

He didn’t credit this comment with an answer, stared into his drink, wondering what Laura was up to. As this would be her last day at work for the week, she had told him she’d come home rather late. They hadn’t made any plans either. He’d offered to cook, but she told him the leftovers of yesterday would suffice, to not make a fuss out of it.

When Saul had called him on his cell phone and they agreed to meet at their favourite pub, he’d called Laura, told her he might be in even later than she, and she’d told him not to worry, to have a good time. Yes, she was amazing, and he couldn’t wait to see her again.

“Gods, it has hit you pretty bad, hasn’t it?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You. I know you, Bill. This woman isn’t just a diversion. She matters.”

He looked at his oldest friend. “Yeah, she does.”

“You’re in a real relationship now?”

If only it was that easy. He hadn’t even asked himself if that was what he wanted, even if he had an inkling what his answer would be.

“No. It’s not that simple.”

“It isn’t? So she doesn’t feel the same?”

Another question he hadn’t dared ask.

“I don’t know.”

“What’s the frakking problem then? You’ve fallen for some mysterious woman who you are frakking up and down Caprica. The woman seems to like you at least well enough to let you frak her up and down Caprica. Sound like more than just a one- or two-night stand to me.”

“Believe me, it’s not that easy.”

There was her job, the fact he came with emotional baggage and that she seemed to have been wounded in her past as much as he had. Maybe he complicated it all too much, but maybe he should simply take his leave in a few days from now and let her be.

 

Filing the last of her papers and putting the folder away, she began cleaning her desk, humming softly. For once, she couldn’t wait to leave, to get home. She had no idea if Bill would be there when she arrived, but it didn’t matter as he’d be with her sooner or later. Should he still be out when she came home, she’d prepare dinner, maybe run a bath. Or she could actually try on some of the lingerie she got to wear way too seldom. Well, first the bath, then the lingerie and afterwards taking care of dinner. She’d make dessert.

“Must be some man having you smile like that.”

She hadn’t heard Richard enter, turned to him.

“Am I smiling?”

“Yes, you are.”

Richard was smiling as well, seemed relax.

“What can I do for you, Mr. President?”

It was seldom Richard found his way into her office, without his aides or bodyguards no less.

“I need your help.”

Her mood darkened, but he held up a hand.

“Don’t you worry. I don’t want to interfere with your vacation. But I need to give a speech at the university next week. I need some input about the latest figures concerning the latest number of students and so on. I suggest we have a look into everything next Monday.”

“That’s fine with me. You could’ve called me, you know. No need to come down here.”

He leaned against her desk.

“Maybe I wanted to see you.”

Richard never did anything without a purpose. “Alright, let’s be upfront here. What do you want?”

He chuckled. “Laura, Laura, Laura. Always so distrustful. I only wanted to wish you a good vacation that’s it.”

“That isn’t all. We know each other too well for lies. You should know that.”

He shrugged. “I guess I wanted another look, wanted to assure myself you’re as happy as you looked yesterday. I never made you look like that.”

She hadn’t expected this statement, had nothing to reply to this. It was the truth. They both knew it.

“I only hope we can remain friends.” He straightened. “Enjoy your days off, and tell your man he has to answer to the president if he doesn’t treat you right.”

He was gone an instant later.

Friends? Had they ever been friends? She doubted it. Still, it relieved her to see Richard being fine with her moving on. Deciding to forget about Richard, she took up her bag. She wanted to get home, to see Bill. Everything else could wait.

 

 

Looking at his watch, he thought he might be early enough to make it to Laura’s apartment before her. He’d like to set everything for a quiet evening. Taking the keys out of his pocket, he weighed them in his hands. That he had her keys seemed like such an insignificant thing, yet it wasn’t. She trusted him with her living space. It mattered, meant something. They meant something. He could try to deny it as much as he wanted to, but he’d never be able to deny the attraction between them, the deeper feelings he harboured for this beautiful, proud and gentle woman. He knew she had claws, that she knew how to use them. One couldn’t help but notice Laura Roslin’s spine. But he’d never been interested in women who weren’t their own people, didn’t have their own opinion.

Laura could be the woman to capture his heart. Tracing his thumb along the key, he smiled sadly. She might capture his heart, but he doubted he was the right man for her. Under different circumstances, he might make a good match for Laura Roslin, yet he wouldn’t make a good match for Madame Secretary.

Deciding not to linger any longer, he opened the door to the apartment, only to realise Laura must’ve arrived before him. There was light in the living room, and he heard some music coming from the bedroom. His first impulse was to call out to her, but he didn’t. Toeing off his shoes, he made his way over where he heard Laura humming in tune to the music. She thought she couldn’t sing. She was wrong. He loved her soft yet strong voice. The door to the bedroom was nearly closed, just a crack remained open, and drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he took a look inside, his breath catching at the sight that awaited him. Laura had her put up her hair, although some errant tendrils were flowing freely down her naked back. She had one of her legs propped up on the bed, was in the process of putting one a stocking. Magnificent, she was magnificent. Apart of stockings, she only wore a bra, a thong, and a garter belt. There wasn’t much to her underwear anyway, it was red and sheer. He suspected one sharp tug, and it would rip. Need arose in him, made him forget everything else. No matter how often he joined with this woman, he’d be left craving more. Not wanting to scare her, he cleared his throat, watched how she turned surprised. He opened the door fully, and her eyes met his. She flushed, but then a smile grazed her lips when she took him in. He knew his desire had to be apparent in his eyes. Looking down his body, her smile became even broader. Yes, he was hard for her. He didn’t feel ashamed about his reaction, was pleased that she wasn’t put off by it, simply seemed to want him in return.

“Laura,” he said, not finding any words that could convey what he felt at the moment.

“Come here,” she said, and like a puppet on a string, he crossed the distance between them.

 

 

Laughing quietly, she tugged at one of his spare breast hairs, ignored his fake indignant hiss.

“Having fun?”

“Oh yes, I do. You know, that was not what I had planned?”

“What was your plan?”

“Originally, I thought we could have dinner, enjoy some conversation and then proceed to dessert.”

“Dessert?”

“Yes. I thought you wouldn’t mind if I declared myself dessert.”

He chuckled. “You’re my favourite dessert.”

She believed him. The way he’d eaten her out not quite half an hour ago didn’t leave any question about him enjoying this particular act.

“And there I thought you really like chocolate cream.”

“Given the choice, I’d always prefer you. Next time, you’ll be my dessert, right?”

He grinned. “Disappointed your plan didn’t work out?”

He was joking, right? Although absolutely unplanned, their lovemaking had been intense and fulfilling. The memory of how he had lowered her onto the bed and dragged down her panties with his teeth was enough to send another flush of arousal over her body.

“The best plans are the ones which are adaptable anyway.”

“Good.”

Showering his chest with kisses, craving his taste and the contact, she was amazed how fast she had gotten used to him. She liked having him in her life. If she could have one wish about now, it would be for more time. There were so many sides to this man, and she wanted to explore them all.

He let her have her way with him to her heart’s content, and when she sidled closer again, his hand curled around her waist.

“Did you have a good day?” he asked.

The question stumped her, but maybe it shouldn’t have. Bill cared. She could count the times someone asked about her days within the last five years on both hands.

“It was good actually. A lot of last minute work to take care of, but that was to be expected. Although the day ended with quite a…,” she broke off, realising she had said too much, and Bill turned to her.

“A…?” he prompted.

“A surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?”

She couldn’t tell him, could she? Still, it wasn’t as if…

“Laura?”

“I met my…ex-lover. He said I look happy, and he wished me all the best.”

The expression on Bill’s face was unreadable.

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Look, Bill, I don’t want to taint our time by mentioning the past. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

He smiled, softly. “Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to hide from me.”

Not only didn’t she want to, but she doubted she could.

“It was just something I hadn’t expected to happen.”

She kissed him softly. “Still, let’s enjoy what we have.”

Sitting up in bed, she looked down at him. Gods, he looked good in her bed.

“How about I go and heat dinner?” she asked.

“Afterwards.”

“Afterwards?”

“Yes, I want to have more dessert first.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sleeping in was a luxury she seldom indulged in. For one, her life was generally too busy to allow it, and then, there was her body whose internal alarm clock liked to rouse her before seven a.m. This morning, though, it was shortly after eight when she stretched in bed.

Sitting up with a start, she noticed Bill had already gotten up. That there hadn’t been a second of confusion, that she directly knew Bill was with her here should’ve disturbed her; yet, it didn’t. Slowly, she began to get used to the thought of letting someone truly in. And after all was said and done, this would only be a week in time, wouldn’t it? Bill might like the Laura he’d gotten to know well enough, but she wasn’t so sure if he’d like the Laura who came with a lot of baggage, namely a former long-term affair and a past she had a hard time talking about. Would she – in turn – like Bill with all there was to him? She knew he was divorced, that his relationship with his ex-wife was less than good and that he had two sons.

Something inside her told her that all of this didn’t matter, that she’d gotten to know the core of the man, that this part of him wouldn’t change no matter the circumstances.  
Smelling coffee and something she was sure were eggs and bacon, she got out of bed, tiptoed toward her kitchen.

Bill had his back to her, was holding the pan with one hand, while having a book in his other one. She contemplated sneaking in, to surprise him, but didn’t want to chance startling him.

His amused “good morning” told her she shouldn’t have worried. He put the book to the side, and stirring the contents in the pan, he switched off the stove before walking toward her.

“I wanted to bring you breakfast to bed,” he said, kissing her tenderly.

“Hmmh, don’t let me stop you.”

She withdrew, smiled at him.

“When did you get up?”

“A bit after five.”

She shuddered at the thought alone. “They don’t let you sleep in on such a battlestar, do they?”

“Yeah. Not that I am one to sleep in anyway.”

“Me either. I’m surprised I slept that long. Although,” she lightly slapped his arm. “Someone kept me up rather late, drained me off all energy.”

“Should I promise not to do it again?”

“Don’t you dare. Anyway, soldier, you promised me breakfast in bed.” He had, so why shouldn’t she take him up on it?

Turning on her heel, she made a brief stop in the bathroom before settling in bed once more afterwards. Counting the reasons why she wouldn’t be able to let him go after this week was over, she almost didn’t hear him enter.  
He placed the tray with breakfast between them, giving her a smile before he left once more to get their mugs with coffee. Handing her one, he sat down opposite of her.

“Hope this is to your liking.”

“This is more than I deserve,” she said, reaching for a piece of bread.

“It’s not enough.”

Giving him an uneasy smile, not knowing what to say to that, she just said nothing. In spite of his calm bearing, Bill Adama was an intense man, nearly too intense from time to time.

Halfway through breakfast, she took another sip of coffee, watched Bill who chewed some egg, seeming content for all she could see.

“Anything you’d like to do today?”

They’d agree to leave the city tomorrow, hadn’t made any plans for today. It might’ve been a good idea either as it was raining cats and dogs, not a weather that really invited you to go out.

“I’d like to work on my model ship a bit. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“No, sounds like a good plan. I’d love to finish a book I started last week. I only need to go shopping, and then we can have a cosy day in.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I’d like to.”

“Then I won’t stop you.”

Smiling at each other, they continued with breakfast.

 

 

He needed glue. Since he had hardly any left, they decided to pay the crafts shop a visit before they’d hit the grocery shop. The shop he had in mind was some way from Laura’s apartment, and he had offered to take the bus, but she had wanted to hear none of it.

Now, she was browsing the shelves while he got what he needed. Why was she so wonderful to him? So far, she had been more than patient, let him do as he pleased. He thought it shouldn’t surprise him, after all, he’d always grant her the same freedom, still, it did. Having found the glue he needed, he held it in his hand but found himself rooted to the spot, studying Laura.

She was truly beautiful, and he thought he could never tire of watching her. Obsessed with a woman at his old age. One never got too old to be struck by love. The thought of love had him snap back to reality, and moving toward the cashier, he waited for the clerk to notice him. This was one thing about the shop he liked. There was no hurry, everything happened in its due time or slower. In a time where people always hastened from one place to the next, he enjoyed the calm he could find here.

“Mr. Adama, now nice to see you again,” Ramon, the clerk greeted him.

“How are you, Ramon?”

They chatted for about five minutes while they dealt with business, and when Laura came to stand beside him, he took her hand into his. He loved to feel her smaller hand in his, the connection between them. Carolanne had hated it; Laura, at least, didn’t seem to mind. He wondered if he’d ever stop comparing Laura to his ex-wife as she truly deserved better. As if reading his thoughts once again, she squeezed his hand.

 

 

Just inside the shop, Saul Tigh stopped dead in his tracks. So that was Bill’s woman. Sliding out of sight, he took a good look at her. Damn, he’d known his friend was smitten by the way he talked or rather not talked about her, but to see the two of them together like that, he realised that Bill had fallen head over heels for this redhead. They weren’t even touching, but the way their gazes met time and again, the small smiles on their faces and how their bodies unconsciously leaned into each other told him everything he needed to know. By the Gods, that was a surprise. The old man hadn’t let anyone come close in ever so long. He had shut people out to such an extent it had Saul worry.

The woman turned, walked toward a shelf looking for something, giving Saul a good look on her. Redheads weren’t his type; still, if anyone asked him, he thought this woman was a stunner. Her hair was fiery, her figure petite with a nice rack, and she had legs to kill for. If he told Ellen about that… no, he’d never mention these to Ellen. First, she’d have a jealous fit, then, she’d make him pay. There were nicer ways to spend days with his wife.

The redhead wasn’t all that young anymore, yet, he thought Bill had a few years on her. Life had etched lines in her face, but instead of taking away her beauty, they were adding to it, giving her looks a depth that made one curious. This wasn’t a woman you’d want to play with. This was a woman you’d have to earn, and when you earned her, you would want to know more than just her body, you’d want to know her mind. Although, if he wasn’t quite mistaken, she, too, wasn’t one to let you near her quite that easily.

He actually had a good insight into people, something others hardly believed, but he let them think what they wanted to. Who cared? He knew what he knew, and that was all that counted.

So if Bill was obviously smitten with her, and she felt similar for him, what was stopping his friend? There was no obvious flaw in this woman, at least none he could see. A quick check told him she didn’t seem to be married either? So what? He didn’t feel like betraying Carolanne, did he? As smart a man as Bill Adama was, he was an idiot when it came to his ex-wife. Sure, he hadn’t been perfect, but it wouldn’t have mattered if he had been a frakking saint. Carolanne hadn’t loved him, didn’t want to stand with him in good and bad times. She had wanted a man who provided for her, one who was her own personal slave to indulge her every whim. When Bill was unable to do just that, the relationship had turned sour. More than once, he’d have loved to slap some sense into that woman, even when he thought it would’ve been useless. Anyway, if Bill ever had a chance of true happiness, this seemed to be it. So why not take it, make the best out of it?

He watched how the redhead turned toward Bill again, obviously wanting to say something, but then she froze, and he heard her cell phone ring. An annoyed look flickered over her face, then she had it out of her purse, answered the call with a curt ‘Roslin.’

Roslin? He heard the name before, come to think of it, he might’ve seen her before today. But where and when? He didn’t quite catch what she was saying, not that he cared with his brain working furiously to solve this riddle. Roslin… wait, Laura Roslin? Damn, wasn’t she a politician. He took another good look at her. Yes, it was her. Wasn’t she the secretary of education? He wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t heard rumours this woman was Adar’s mistress. When he had first heard that, he’d thought she definitely looked good enough. And she did. Dammit, was she Adar’s mistress? Was that Bill’s problem? Although, seeing the two of them together, he didn’t think this woman was playing with Bill. The affection she showed for him was too real. Knowing Bill, the solution was easier, anyway. His friend might think not to be good enough for her. That was the only thing Carolanne really managed, she’d broken Bill until he wasn’t able to see himself in a realistic way any longer.

He shrugged, turned to leave the shop. What did he know anyway? There were enough people thinking he had lost it because he stayed with a woman like Ellen. Love was a strange thing, one that used to fall where it may. Never mind, Bill’s relationship might not be his business, but he’d make it his, at least, until his friend got his act together.

Outside the shop, he took a last look, found that Roslin had ended her call, was standing beside Bill again. Whatever he told her, it made her smile, and the next moment, she leaned in, kissing Bill softly. His friend’s arms came around her waist in a gesture so affectionate and possessive it made Saul grin. Sooner or later, it hit them all.

 

 

On their way back to her apartment, they rented some movies after Laura suggested they could spend a quiet evening at home if he felt so inclined. They had rented four movies, both of them having chosen two movies each. He had decided on a very old movie, some classical drama and another movie more on the action side of things while she had chosen another classic and a romance. He thought they’d found a nice mixture, looked forward to curl up on the couch with her. Although, if he was honest, he thought he’d be more interested in his companion than the movies. She didn’t expect him to be able to keep his hands off her, did she? Maybe, if they were in a relationship, his need would be less dire, but they weren’t, and he wanted to make as many memories as he possibly could.

She gave him a look from the side, her eyes lighting up as if she could read his thoughts, and not only read them, as if she was feeling the same.

 

 

Their day was as quiet, as relaxing as he had hoped it would be. He worked on his model ship for several hours while Laura busied herself with household chores before settling in her favourite armchair with a book. They didn’t talk much, but why should they? Both of them knew how precious this time was. When did he ever grant himself some true downtime? When did she?

He was so engrossed in his task that he was surprised when she appeared before him, holding out a plate with mini-sandwiches to him. Thanking her, he took it from her, watched how she put a glass with something that appeared to be lemonade down next to the plate. She left, but was back a minute later, carrying her own lunch. They talked a bit while eating, and when they were done, Laura took the plates, brought them into the kitchen and went back to her book.

That life could be so easy, it was still a surprise to him.

In the early afternoon, heavy rain began to fall, and he had to switch on some extra lights so he could work on. Getting up, he saw that Laura was no longer reading but had her eyes closed, the book lying on her lap. Approaching her as quietly as he could, he found she had fallen asleep. He wanted to let her be, to make sure he didn’t disturb her but he couldn’t move. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so young and unburdened. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face, and his hands itched to brush them to the side. He didn’t. It was minutes later, he finally moved back to the table where he was working, though even sitting down, he couldn’t concentrate on his ship any longer. He watched Laura, didn’t tire of looking at her, didn’t think he ever could. She was breathing quietly, deeply, and he wished he could get her a blanket, yet he feared it would wake her up. After a while, she stirred, her eyes opening. Sitting upright, she stretched, only then realising she was being watched. She gave him a smile that was a tad bit shy. It made him want to enfold her in his arms, an impulse he denied.

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Happens.”

“I didn’t mean to. It’s the rain, I love the noise. It soothes me.”

“I used to feel the same.”

“Used to.”

“Yeah. There’s not much rain in space. Now, I’m rather used to the quiet hum of the machines.”

“Actually, I don’t like space travel.”

He hadn’t known that.

“How come?”

“Don’t know, but being confined in these rather small planes, to know that the environment outside your window is hostile… And the eternal darkness of space…” She smiled. “There are some reasons why I never contemplated to join the Fleet.”

He suppressed a smirk. “You’d look good in uniform.”

Whatever she had expected him to say, this was not it. She started to giggle, these sounds of unadulterated joy warming his heart.

“But I don’t like to follow orders.”

“You rather give them.”

He could swear she was batting her eyelids at him, although the movement was ever so subtle.

“It depends.”

“On what.”

“The situation.”

He slowly shook his head. “Laura Roslin, you’re incorrigible.”

She agreed.

 

 

Picking up some clothes from the ground, she switched off the television while Bill brought their wine glasses into the kitchen. Looking after him, she was hard pressed not to whistle. He had a nice, firm backside, one she liked to look at, liked to fondle.

Blowing out the candles, she carried the clothes into her bathroom where she dropped them into the hamper. She’d wash them on Friday so Bill would have them back on Sunday. Making her way into the shower, she hummed quietly. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised the day had taken the turn it had, and although she was sure the movies they’d chosen were good, she couldn’t mourn the fact they’d made out like hormonal teenagers.

Gods, she hadn’t pulled a stunt like that since she’d been a teenager. What a pity. She loved when Bill showed her his playful side, when he teased her mercilessly until she was putty in his hands. She loved to tease him in return. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back, the warm water caressing her body, she remembered how Bill’s hands had felt trailing all over her skin, how his kisses had made her long for more and more, always more. She remembered how she had turned the tables, had mapped his body to her heart’s content. He had let her, didn’t try to hurry her when she had found and caressed several of his scars, wanting to know the story behind each of them. He hadn’t complained when she tried to kiss them better, had smiled this small smile of his, the one that spoke volumes.

Blindly reaching for the liquid soap, Laura let her hands dance over her body while she remembered how it had felt when she rode him; Bill sitting upright on the couch, her hands holding on to the couch while she took him in her body again and again. His hands had been cold on her hot skin, his mouth closing around a nipple making her fear she’d melt.

“You need help?” Bill’s voice interrupted her thoughts, and he stepped into the shower stall with her. She opened her eyes, let her gaze roam his body, didn’t try to hide her appreciation of him.

“It depends. What kind of help do you offer?”

He wasn’t ready to go another round, but it didn’t matter. His hands and mouth had her clinging to him within a few scant minutes, and when she felt boneless, he held her upright, finished washing her with the utmost tenderness. She wanted to thank him, yet she didn’t think the words potent enough to convey all she felt at the moment. So she’d kissed him, gently, stroked his cheek with still trembling fingers.

“Shall we go to bed?”

 

 

It was still dark when they got up. Only having a quick cup of coffee, they were out of the house at about half past five. Smiling at Laura who had insisted on driving, Bill leaned back in the seat, took another sip of coffee from his thermos cup.

With hardly any traffic on the streets, they should reach the Orange Mountains in about an hour, early enough to enjoy dawn out there. It always was a beautiful area, but the most beautiful in the early mornings when the sun bathed the area in a light that seemed to put the landscape on fire, everything glowing in a rich, orange hue. It was where the area had gotten its name from.

He remembered that he’d wanted to take Carolanne and the boys years ago, but his ex-wife had simply rolled her eyes at him, hadn’t taken him serious. If he wanted to crawl around Caprica in the middle of the night, it was his business but definitely not hers. Now that the boys were old enough, she didn’t see any reason why she should get up that early. He shook off these thoughts. The past wouldn’t change, the only thing he could do was not to let it control him any longer.

Reaching into his pants’ pockets, he took out his cell phone, switched it on. He’d switched it off yesterday afternoon after the third time someone had called him for no good reason. The first time, it had been his phone provider with some offer he wasn’t interested in; the second time, it had been someone from the fleet with some useless questions about his latest mission, and the last time, an uncle of him inviting him to his birthday on Saturday. Bill had declined. As he hadn’t wanted his time with Laura to be interrupted again, he’d switched the thing off, put it away. The colonies would continue turning even if he wasn’t available for a few hours.  
Still, he wasn’t all that surprised to find a message on his mailbox once the cell phone had made a connection. He wanted to ignore it but decided against it.

“Are you always glaring at your cell phone?” Laura asked, throwing him a brief, amused look.

“Only when it’s bothering me during one of the best weeks I had in decades.”

It silenced her, her expression turning serious, and he could hit himself for his stupid, offhand remark. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything, didn’t want her to think he wanted more from her than she was willing to give.

“Is that so?” she asked, and he swallowed the urge to take his words back.

“Yeah.”

“Glad to hear that. It’s one of the best weeks in forever for me, too.”

If they weren’t in a car, driving, he’d have kissed her. So, he put a hand on her knee, squeezed it briefly.

“Someone left a message on my mailbox, that’s all,” he said.

“And you don’t feel like hearing who it was?”

“Yeah.”

“Cell phones. A curse and a blessing. One time, I came this close to hurl mine against the wall.”

It was hard to imagine someone as poised as Laura to harbour such thoughts.

“What happened?”

“It was an ex-lover, right after college. First, he cheated on me, then he called me dozens of times, apologised, told me it wouldn’t happen again and so on. But I wasn’t interested any longer, saw him for who he was. Ah well, that was a long time ago. So you’re going to find out who wanted something from you?”

He shrugged. “I better do. It might’ve been the Fleet. One never knows.”

Pressing the button to replay the message, he held it up to his ear, surprised to find out it was Saul. As it seemed his friend still hadn’t mastered the art of a greeting and just began to talk.

‘I guess that you switched off your damned phone means you’re busy with your woman. Good for you. Originally, I wanted to ask if the two of you’d want to meet with Ellen and me for dinner, but somehow, I can’t see you approving. Wouldn’t do to scare your lady with the likes of Ellen and I, huh? Anyway, I’ve been thinking, and you don’t have to look that shocked. Even I tend to think from time to time. You might not know it, but you look like a fool in love. Granted, you always look like a fool, but never in love. You can stop glaring, old man. I can call you a fool down here as often as I want to. Down here you ain’t my boss. Anyway, the lady making you go all soft must be someone special. Just don’t act like an idiot now, alright? Whatever you think is standing in your way can’t be that important to throw your happiness away. The Gods know you deserve some. Okay, before it gets even more sappy now, I’ll keep my mouth shut. See ya in a few. And please don’t make it necessary that we have to go a few rounds in the gym again. Bruises take their time to fade, especially at my age.’

Lowering the phone, Bill stared at it for a long minute. It hadn’t only seldom happened Saul told him he looked like a fool in love, it hadn’t happened ever. That his feelings were obvious enough for his friend to pick them up told him more than he felt like admitting to right now.

Saul might have a point or two; still, he had no idea who it was Bill was spending time with at the moment. Even with a simple woman, Bill would’ve hesitated to consider anything more permanent than spending a week together, wouldn’t have wanted to put a woman through the strain that long months of absence brought with them. Laura wasn’t a simple woman, though. She united a powerful office with the woman he couldn’t get enough of.

“Did something come up? Do we have to drive back?” came her concerned question.

“No, nothing. Just a good friend of mine trying to rattle my chains.”

“With success, from the look of it.”

“Yeah. He had to get lucky some time.”

“You two know each other for long?”

“Saul and I? You could say that.”

Without meaning to, he began to tell her how Saul and he had gotten to know each other, began to describe his friend to her. When he began to talk about Ellen, Laura let out a snort before a laugh escaped her.

“She sounds quite… unique.”

“She is. I guess I’ll never understand what these two see in each other.” He shrugged.

“There’s no way to really understand love, is there?”

“No, there isn’t. But as long as Saul is happy, and as strange as it sounds, Ellen makes him happy.”

The fell quiet again, and while Bill contemplated Saul’s message, they reached their destination. He’d have to make a decision some time soon, but not right now.

 

 

They’d been just in time. Getting out of the car, they took their backpacks and left for the view point with a few minutes to spare before the sun crept over the horizon. They were alone out there, a fact Laura was thankful for. She didn’t want to put on a façade for anyone, simply wanted to enjoy a moment of peace with a man who meant a lot to her, had the potential to mean so much more.

Without any prompting from her, Bill stepped up behind her, enfolded her in the warmth of his embrace, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. She let out a content sigh. To be with Bill didn’t stifle her; instead, it made her feel protected and wanted. She snuggled closer into him, relishing the fact his arms around her tightened.

They were silent while they watched the first rays of sunshine bathing the environment in colour, the birds in the trees starting a concert to celebrate a new day. Laura felt peace wash over her, took a deep breath.

“I wish time wouldn’t run so fast.”

It was an admission she could only make because she wasn’t facing him. In spite of the easiness of being with Bill, intimacy would always scare her on some level. That she wanted more of it, more of the man currently with her, was still surprising her.

“Me too.”

He brushed her hair to the side, kissed the side of her neck. She shivered, her skin puckering where he’d made contact. To be with this man was a constant craving, a hunger she couldn’t slack. Reaching up, she covered his hands on her stomach with hers, squeezing them.

They stood like that for nearly half an hour before they decided to walk one of the many trails around there. Reaching into his backpack, Bill got out a thermos and poured them both some tea before they slowly set off. They had all day, and Laura was in no hurry. Obviously, neither was Bill.

The terrain wasn’t too steep, and they walked for slightly over three hours, pausing now and then to sit down on one of the many benches, enjoying a few minutes of the sun shining down on them. After a while, Bill unpacked a pyramid cap and put it onto Laura’s head, ignoring her indignant protest, telling her she better protected her sensitive skin. She knew he was right, was touched he had thought so much ahead, not that she’d let him know. But she left the cap in place, teased him about the way he looked with the other one he’d brought along.

“I see they made you take strategy classes at the academy.”

“I excelled.”

She believed him.

When they were back at the car, they decided not to head home but to drive to a little, quaint town not far from there where Bill said he knew a restaurant.

The town wasn’t really much of one, consisted of twenty houses if at all, but finding them a parking space at the side of the road, Laura followed Bill to one house which identified itself as a diner. Inside, she was surprised to find everything clean and cosy. It was nice. They chose a place near the window, where they had a nice view on the range of mountains surrounding them.

“It’s beautiful,” Laura said. “Although I wouldn’t want to live here.”

“Me neither. If I have the choice, I like my space.”

“Same here.”

A strange expression flickered over his face. “One day, we… you should go to Aquarius. In the east, you find miles long beaches along the Rasparan Ocean. It’s… wonderful, and there are not many people around. It’s not so easy to reach it, the roads are old, rocky, but it’s worth every effort.”

She had liked how he’d said ‘we’ It might’ve been a blip on his part, but a telling blip if anyone asked her. Nodding at his words, they didn’t really linger with her. She’d like a vacation with Bill Adama. Although the way he looked right now, he didn’t really want it himself or he thought she wouldn’t like it. Contemplating to ask him directly, she was rather sure she wouldn’t get an answer. Not a direct one, anyway.

For now, she simply let him talk, enjoyed hearing about his many travels. He’d come far in his time, and although Laura liked making new experiences, she wasn’t one who actively looked to travel around, especially not when it involved long distance travelling. With Bill, it might be worth it, though.

Dinner took them a long time, as the couple running the diner was old, very old, took their sweet time to prepare everything. For Laura, it was part of the charm actually, and she could’ve happily spent her day here. Why was it that so many men disregarded the simple pleasures of life, figured women wanted to dine in the fanciest restaurants, wanted to be taken to the opera or somewhere where they could see and be seen? True, not all men were like that, but it seemed Laura had met one too many of that particular kind in the last years. She’d been missing out. Could she ever be go back to the way things were before? She doubted it.

“Anything on your mind?” Bill asked, sensing her mood.

She didn’t feel like lying. “You.”

“I?”

“Yes.”

She looked down, watched the steam rise from her cup of coffee.

“Care to share?” he asked softly.

Did she want to talk to him about it? She didn’t know. The time with him was giving her so much. She didn’t want to gamble only to lose everything she had. Not a coward by nature, she still was egoist enough to want to keep what she had. She said the first thing coming to her mind.

“I only wondered if I could get you to read to me again. Maybe we’re going to manage to finish Searider Falcon this time around.”

And odd expression flickered over his face.

“I don’t think we can,” he said. “At least, I can’t.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

His shoulders slumped slightly, and he looked out of the window.

“I…,” he looked back at it. “I’ve never finished it.”

“Searider Falcon?”

“Yeah.”

It surprised her. Hadn’t he told her it was his favourite book? She couldn’t imagine loving a book yet not finishing it. Endings were a part of life, weren’t they?

“Any specific reason?” she asked quietly.

He looked at her, his eyes holding so much sadness it made her throat constrict, nearly making her wish she hadn’t asked in the first place.

“I don’t like endings, especially the bitter ones.”

“That’s life.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“But?”

“But for as long as I don’t know the ending, there’ll be hope, there are still various options. I believe in hope, not endings.”

Hope. She didn’t snort, but it was a close thing. Not feeling able to hold his gaze for much longer, she looked away from him. Hope, it was a concept foreign in her life, something she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in years. In her opinion, hope could only lead to disappointment. When she had still been young, she had hoped for a good life, a job, a husband; happiness, when she’d been engaged in college. Later, she had hoped her mother would make it when she learned she suffered from breast cancer. She had hoped to wake up one day to find out her father and sisters having been killed had only been a bad dream. All of her hopes had shattered sooner or later. She didn’t believe in hope, and Bill didn’t believe in endings. Looking up at him, seeing his worried eyes resting on her, she tried a smile. Maybe they could learn from each other. Although, wouldn’t it need more time, time they didn’t have. If she were a different person, she might hope for more being possible between them, but she didn’t dare.

“We could always try a different book then.”

He knew she was evading the topic; he didn’t press her, though, conceded with a nod. It was the first time they’d avoided a topic instead of addressing it, and although it made her sad, she didn’t know how to talk about it without opening a can of worms.

“Shall we go back,” Bill finally asked when he realised nothing more was forthcoming.

“Yes.”

She waited until he’d paid their check, and together, they made their way back to Caprica City. Nearing the city, she didn’t have the feeling of coming home she usually had. There was some lingering sadness inside of her she just couldn’t shake. Thoughts and memories too long suppressed wanted to claw at her, and she knew their potential to hurt was as great as it was because she was too happy otherwise. It was a happiness on borrowed time, though. Not once, Bill had mentioned he’d like to see her again once their time was up, and she wouldn’t ask him. If this wasn’t what he wanted, she wouldn’t throw herself at him. Parking her car, she turned to Bill.

“Want to try one of the movies again?”


	11. Chapter 11

Bill knew something was wrong with Laura. It was hardly palpable, but he could feel it. There was a lingering sadness in her eyes. Something was hurting her, and he had no idea what it was, felt helpless while watching her retreat into herself. Was it something he’d said, did he trigger something?

During their ride back, he waited for her to come back to herself. It didn’t happen, and whatever held her in a tight grip became stronger and stronger.

When she asked him about watching a movie, he agreed, but his heart wasn’t in it. They didn’t need a movie, Laura didn’t need one. While she fussed around in the living room and then in the kitchen, he got out of his jacket and shoes, made his way over to her bathroom. He had no clear idea what he was doing, or if it was even the right thing. All he knew was he wanted her hurt to lessen.

Deciding on a bath oil, he began running a bath, taking up a lighter and lighting some candles.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked, and when he turned, she stood in the doorway.

“I don’t want to watch a movie after all.”

He watched her taking a deep breath. “Bill, listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

He shook his head, didn’t want to hear it.

Closing the distance between them, he put a finger on her lips.

“I don’t want apologies. I don’t need to know what is up. But I rather want to feel you close now.”

She shivered, and he saw tears pricking at her eyes. It made him tear up as well, and he took some ragged breaths to get himself under control. What was it that the more he tried to keep a modicum of distance to her, the more he fell for her?

“You’d like a bath?” he asked.

“I’d love one.”

“Good.”

Slowly, he began to undress her, and she let him. He took his time, admired her luscious body as he uncovered it. Once she was fully naked, the tub was nearly full, and he watched her getting in, twisting slightly so she could look at him.

“What about you?”

He smiled. “I’ll get us something to drink. Be back in a minute.”

Leaving for her kitchen, he could almost feel her pressed against his chest. He wanted it, wanted it so much it nearly hurt. How could he ever leave her now he’d found her? How often would he have to ask himself the same question before he found an answer?

Coming back into the bathroom, carrying a glass of wine – why bother with two glasses when they could share one – he found Laura in the tub, her head leaned back, her eyes closed. Watching her for a moment, he realized she still wasn’t relaxed, her body tense.

As he put the glass down on the rim, Laura opened her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face.

“I missed you.”

“I haven’t been gone for longer than two minutes.”

“I missed you,” she repeated.

He understood, understood way too well.

“Get in here, soldier,” she said, her command spoken softly, but a command nonetheless. He took his time stripping out of his clothes, wasn’t in a hurry, and he was honest enough to admit he like the way Laura watched him. It was always so obvious she liked what she saw, and if this was more than just a week, he’d wish for it to never change. When he stepped out of his boxers, he knew his half arousal was apparent, but he wasn’t ashamed. He wanted this woman, couldn’t help his body’s reaction to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. He wasn’t a puppet on a string, would never be, though, he’d always follow her lead. Sinking into the tub opposite of her, he let their legs tangle, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. Reaching for the glass, he handed it to her, let her take a sip before he took the glass from her to taste the wine himself.

“You alright?” he asked.

For a moment, the expression on her face turned sad, but then she nodded.

“Yes, I am. The ghosts of the past.”

She didn’t say any more, he didn’t press her.

He watched Laura close her eyes, opening them again, a few tears running down her cheeks. His heart was breaking for her, even when he knew he couldn’t take her pain from her.

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Make me forget. Please. Only for the night.”

He nodded. If he couldn’t take her pain, he’d try to make her forget: He’d seen and lived through enough to know sometimes forgetting was all you could hope for. That she asked this of him was a sign of trust, he felt undeserving of but one he’d do his best to honour.

“Come here,” he said, holding out his arms to her.

She did, without a moment of hesitation she moved, straddled him, and his arms came around her waist, holding her close.

For a long moment, neither of them moved. His own emotions were threatening to overwhelm him, a wave of tenderness for the woman in his arms making him shiver in spite of the heat they were engulfed in. Precious, she was precious to him, a gift he couldn’t believe had been bestowed on him.

Taking a deep breath, he reached up, curled his hand around her neck to pull her closer. She came willingly, and her mouth met his in a kiss so tender, so soft, it was hardly more than fleeting brushes of their lips against each other.

Minutes passed this way, and he couldn’t get enough, just couldn’t. Murmuring sweet nothings in and between, they were content with this most basic of contacts. As much as he enjoyed joining with her, it was even more intimate to kiss her, to let her know how he felt about her with his oral caresses.

Still, when she began to writhe on his lap, his own state of arousal became undeniable any longer.

“I need you,” Laura whispered in his ear, and she trailed kisses along his neck, gently nipped at his shoulder.

“Take what you need, love.”

The endearment had slipped out before he could stop himself. She didn’t admonish him, didn’t react, though, they both tensed up.

He wanted to apologize; however, he forgot about it the moment she lifted herself slightly, taking his hard flesh in her hand, guiding him into her body.

She accepted him with a tiny moan, throwing back her head. So frakking beautiful. Her full breasts, her nipples taut, made his mouth water, and leaning forward, he suckled at one of the tender buds. She hummed, a sound he only knew from her. That moment, he knew that he wouldn’t want any other woman again. How could he want someone who wasn’t she? How could he go back to simply sharing physical pleasures without the emotional connection? Laura had tainted him. He wouldn’t tell her, couldn’t tell her. This was his burden to bear.

“Bill.” The way his name rolled from her lips made him shudder, and he wished they’d take it slower so it would never end, take it faster so they’d drown in the sensations. Laura made him long for so many things, things he hadn’t even contemplated in years. If he hadn’t been able to forget her after their night so many years ago, he now only knew one woman. This was the woman meant to fit him.

Willing all thoughts away until later, he bit down on her nipple, and she hissed, squeezing him inside her in retaliation.

“Gods, Bill, I need you.”

“Shhh, I got you. Take what you need.”

He’d gladly give her everything. This time, she needed him, but he knew before he’d have to leave, he’d need her to pick up the pieces of him because something inside him would want to shatter at the prospect of leaving her.

Switching to her other breast, he suckled, licked, bit, knowing it was likely he’d leave a mark, yet he was unable to stop himself.

Riding him harder, she didn’t complain, and when she shattered above him, he followed her over the edge. Closing his eyes, he lost all meaning of time and place, felt her collapse against him, suddenly boneless. His arms wound around her waist, began stroking her back.

“Thank you,” she murmured after a while, and he found himself unable to reply. How could he accept her thanks if it was him that felt like he’d been given a gift?

 

 

It was still early in the morning. First pale daylight was falling into her bedroom, but from what she could see through the blinds, the sky was grey, dark grey. Rain was splattering against her window in a steady rhythm, and although it was a sound she usually loved, it kept her from falling asleep again this morning.

Contrary to her, Bill was still asleep, and she didn’t move out of fear she would wake him. It was one part of her reasoning, the other part was she felt comfortable as she was, her legs tangled with his, her head resting against his chest. When he’d be gone, she’d miss the way he kept her warm, how he felt with his naked skin against her own, the way his barely discernible scent made her feel save.

This situation was a vivid reminder why she usually thought first and acted afterwards. Not once had she considered the ramifications of inviting him into her home, her life, her heart. She’d meant to offer them the opportunity to spend some time together, had ignored the fact it would have to end even if she didn’t want it to.

Last night had scared her. Her own emotional response to Bill, to the situation at large scared her. She could still feel her depression lurking in the back of her mind, waiting to claw at her again. It was something she couldn’t allow. Bill and she had less than three days, now. She intended to enjoy these days, to make memories, to give and take in equal measure.

Last night, Bill had been wonderful. After their bath, he had left her alone while she washed her hair, had prepared them a light snack to take to the couch with them. There, they had watched a movie in silence, Bill’s arm around her shoulder for almost the entire time. Afterwards, he had offered to read to her again. She’d gladly accepted, and snuggling into bed, the only light coming from two candles on Bill’s nightstand – when had she come to think of it as his? – she had listened to him for what seemed like hours until she had fallen asleep. Maybe this was why she was up so early today. It couldn’t have been that late when she’d succumbed to sleep last night.

“You shouldn’t think so much,” Bill murmured in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She brushed her lips against his chest in silent apology.

“You haven’t. Although, you tend to be awfully loud while thinking.”

“I’m not.” She knew she hadn’t moved, hadn’t made any discernable sound.

“You’re tense, love.”

There it was again, the endearment he’d used last night. She hadn’t commented on it then, didn’t feel like commenting on it now. It scared her, still… she liked the way it sounded coming from him.

Was it so bad to want to belong to someone? She was an independent woman, would always be one, and she felt Bill wouldn’t want to have her any other way. So why couldn’t she work through her issues, try to invite him to spend more time with her than just a few days? Maybe the problem wasn’t only on her side, though. So far, Bill hadn’t given any indication he wanted more than what they’d agree on. Or he had hinted but never delivered.

“You’re thinking even harder now.”

She muffled a giggle against his chest. This man was too perceptive for his own good.

“Try to make me stop.”

She shouldn’t have said it. A minute later, she wished she’d kept her mouth shut. With a speed and an agility she didn’t think he had in him that early in the morning, he turned them so she was on her back with him straddling her. That wouldn’t have been bad at all if he hadn’t begun to tickle her next. To her surprise and shock, this man knew how to make her dissolve into laughter. Only a few men in her life had ever managed to get such a reaction out of her, Bill clearly was among them. Instead of tickling her roughly, his fingers only whispered over her skin, searching and finding spots that made her shriek, caressing with a softness that didn’t arouse but made her buck while tears of laugher ran down her cheeks and her voice rang out loudly in the room.

He didn’t stop, at least not until she begged him, promised him to do everything, any time as long as he only stopped torturing her.

“Unconditional surrender?” he asked, towering over her, and she nodded eagerly. Damn this smug bastard for making her feel utterly helpless.

Letting go of her, he came to rest on his side, and wanting to feel his warmth once more, she scooted closer.

“That was evil.”

He let out a chuckle. “How do you think we beat the cylons back then?”

“I don’t think you tickled them, if that’s what you meant.”

This time, his laughter was completely genuine.

“You want to sleep some more,” she asked him.

“No, but let’s lie here for a while longer.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does.”

For some time, they were both silent, Bill running one of his hands up and down her back, Laura drawing patterns on his shoulder.

“I’m looking forward to the fight tonight,” she finally said.

“Me too. It’s still hard to believe you like boxing.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he shrugged, didn’t continue.

“Because I look too much a lady to enjoy a good fight?”

“Yeah, for one thing.”

“Let me assure you I love the sport.” A memory hit her, and out of impulse, she decided to share. If she couldn’t share bits and pieces of her past with Bill, with whom else would she ever be able to?

“I went to see my first fight when I was five years old,” she began.

“Pardon me?”

She had shocked him. It made her grin.

“What?”

“Don’t you think five is a bit young?”

“Why? I still grew into a respectable woman, a law abiding citizen.”

“But still...”

She smiled up at him. “My father didn’t have a choice but to take me there. My mother had been away with my sisters. They went to see my grandparents. But I had been sick, so my dad and I stayed behind. I was actually on the mend that Saturday, and my father really liked boxing. I’ll never forget the look he gave me, trying to assess if he could really do it. He asked me if I thought I was old enough, and if I could keep a secret. I promised him I wouldn’t breathe a word. I didn’t.”

They shared her gaze, and she thought she could drown in the tender way he looked at her, all dishevelled, smiling male.

“And did you like it?”

“Like? No, I loved it. It was so exciting. The atmosphere, the smell of sweat, of dust, of people… and then there was the distinctive scent of my father carrying me on his shoulders. He always smelled like the herbal cigars he liked to smoke. And he was happy, so naturally was I. I had no good idea what was happening and why the men kept beating each other, but when my father screamed, I screamed as well. It was a magic night.”

Bills smile widened. “And what about the blood? The bruises?”

“I was with my father, nothing could hurt me then.”

“What happened then? I mean, you went to see more fights, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. At the beginning, dad only took me when my mother was out of the house, it was our little secret. We kept that up until I was ten, then we struck a deal. At my tenth birthday, I went to my mom and told her I wanted to go to a fight with my dad, that this was my birthday wish. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but in the end, I relented. I could be quite charming, you know.”

“You’re still quite charming.”

“You think so?”

“You know I do.”

And she did. He didn’t bother hiding his feelings for her; it scared and elated her at the same time.

“What happened then?” he asked when she fell silent.

“Oh, afterwards, I went to my first ‘official’ fight with my dad. My sisters didn’t understand, my mother didn’t understand, but I couldn’t have cared less. These nights were special, something my father only shared with me. I felt so close to him at these times.”

“You love your father.”

She couldn’t help the sadness engulfing her at his words, still she smiled.

“I loved him. He died a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry, Laura.”

He sounded sincere, and the hand stroking her became even slower, even gentler.

“He was a wonderful man, and yes, he taught me to love boxing. Not only because I went there with him. No, I learned to value the sport, the technique. I’ll always love a good fight.”

Bill looked as if he wanted to say something, but then he simply kissed her, and she let him, basking in his affection. Bill Adama possessed an inner strength which reminded her a lot of her father. While in fact the two men couldn’t have been more different, they both seemed to ground her in their own way. No, she didn’t want Bill to leave.

 

 

He couldn’t stop watching Laura. Today, she seemed calmer than she had been yesterday night, the worst of what had haunted her seemingly over. Still, he couldn’t stop worrying. He wanted her to be alright, wanted her to feel happy. He couldn’t influence her life when he was back with his ship, so he wanted to make sure she was happy while he had the chance.

This morning in bed, she’d trusted him, had opened up to him and shared a part of her past with him. It had been so easy to see that she’d adored her father, and the way she’d described it, he thought he’d been with her, had experienced her first fight with her.

While he prepared them sandwiches for lunch, Laura was sipping tea, scanning the newspaper.

“I was twelve when I went to see my first fight,” he said, wanting to give back some of the trust she’d shown him.

She looked up from her reading, took her glasses off her nose. He wondered if she’d had any idea how sexy she looked with them, and if she would… He quickly suppressed the thought.

“Did you like it? With whom did you go?”

“Yeah, I did. And it was my uncle who took me. I always had a better relationship with my uncle than I had with my father.” He shrugged. “Anyway, it was during my summer holidays. My uncle asked if I wanted to come along, and I said yes only to spite my father who I knew hated boxing. I didn’t have any particular reason for going, but when I was there…” He looked in the distance. “You know it yourself. The atmosphere, the way the fighters gave everything. But that’s not all. Boxing’s more than raw power. You have to pre-empt your opponent’s move, you have to be alert, can’t let your attention slip for the fraction of a second.”

“It’s an elegant sport, no matter what.”

“Yeah. I only needed to see one fight to know I wanted to take up boxing.”

“What did your father say?”

“He was angry, forbid me to take up boxing. He told me I wasn’t raised a brute, that I could forget it.”

“And what did you do?”

“Had my uncle teach me the basic moves, and once I enlisted with the Fleet, I took up boxing for good.”

She gave him a quizzical look.

“What is it?”

“I’d love to see you boxing one day.”

“I can’t compare to these young and athletic men, Laura. They’re nicer to look at it.” He didn’t feel bitter about it. It was a simple truth.

“I don’t care for them, Bill. I care for you.”

He knew he stared, knew he was frozen. Of all the times he’d wished for a smoother reaction, for the ability to talk his way through things, this was the time he didn’t want to be caught unguarded. There were many things he wished he could tell Laura, would tell her if she was any other woman, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t dream of things he couldn’t have. It wouldn’t be fair to her or to him.

“I care for you, too,” he finally said, after a long moment.

The smile around Laura’s lips was part tender, part sad as if she could read his thoughts. A stupid notion. Looking down at the plates he was preparing, he finished her sandwich, carried it over to her when he was done.

“Thank you, Bill.”

“You’re welcome.”

He wanted to turn, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

“I didn’t want to…,” she shrugged.

He hated to see her at a loss for words, not this eloquent woman.

“It was my fault.” Trying to make amends, he leaned down, kissed her softly. “Maybe I’ll let you watch when I spar with Saul for the next time.”

It was more than likely he wouldn’t, but he wouldn’t contemplate the future now.

“I’d be cheering for you.”

“I’d be shocked if you’d cheer for Saul.”

“I don’t know him. How can I know?”

“He’s not your type, believe me.” He had no idea from where he took his certainty, but certain he was.

“I think you’re right.”

He was surprised by her ready agreement, but didn’t question it. Didn’t he tend to think too much, anyway? Finishing his own lunch, he sat down opposite of her, taking the part of the newspaper she handed him. Content, he began to read.

 

 

They were a bit too early, but she didn’t mind. In fact, she rejoiced in mingling with the mass of people who had come to see the fight. People were too loud, the place was devoid of any oxygen to speak of, and she loved it. Usually not a fan of crowds, it was part of boxing. There were many a thing that should’ve disturbed her, maybe would have if she hadn’t gotten to love this sport as a small child. But she had, and her enjoyment was nothing she’d ever let anyone take away from her.

Taking Bill’s arm, she led him to the places she’d secured them. She knew she was smiling brightly, but she didn’t care. The worlds could know she was happy. It had been too long since the last time she’d seen a fight, and even longer since she went with someone she thought was worth taking with her.

Bill gave her a curious glance when she walked all the way to the front row.

“Sometimes, it pays to be a semi-public figure,” she murmured in his ear. “Usually, you’d find me in the last row, but I figured you’d enjoy being a bit closer.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Why last row?”

“Because that’s where my dad and I used to stand. We were out of harm’s way, far away from any brawl that might occur, and we could see everything… or I could. Back there, no one minded when dad carried me on his shoulders all night long. When I got older, we got different seats, but somehow, my best memories are about the times we spent directly at the back.”

“Thanks for being in the front with me then,” Bill said.

There was something in his eyes, something that made her pause once they had reached their seats. Who needed seats anyway? Within the minute everyone would be standing anyway, at least, when the fight was worth its money.

“You alright?” she asked Bill.

He nodded, but she could see he was holding something back.

“Bill.” She knew her tone of voice broke no argument, and she was relieved when it got him to talk.

“Just had a stupid thought.”

“Of what kind?”

“I wanted to kiss you.”

And that made him look so sour why?

“Why didn’t you?” She had to shout against the noise, but even that was part of the charm of going to see a fight.

“Not here.”

‘Not in public’ was what he meant. He didn’t want to compromise her. Chivalry was a nice streak in any man, but damnit, sometimes, it was overrated. At the end of the day, she was only lowly secretary, and even if someone cared, even if there were any footage…

Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, she pulled him close, kissed him. For a moment, he was stiff, then he moved, his arms coming around her waist, his mouth opening to hers.

Their kiss was passionate, deep, and she thought she heard someone whistle nearby. She didn’t care. Gods, how long would it take her to make him see she wanted him, all of him, was proud to be with him? His hands travelled lower, cupping her bottom, and she was pressed close to him, could feel his erection through their layers of clothes. If this wasn’t such a crowded place, she’d drag him outside and devour him on the spot.

It was him coming to his senses first, and nipping at her bottom lip, he pulled away. She didn’t want this to end, but she knew they’d made enough of a spectacle. Grinning at him, she took her seat, reaching for his hand when he sat down beside her.

“They’re staring at us, aren’t they?” she asked, looking into the program.

“Yeah, and quite some men are ogling you.”

He didn’t sound all too pleased about it, a fact that, in turn, pleased her.

The noises around them got louder, and beside them, people were getting onto their feet. It seemed the fight was about to begin. Getting up herself, Laura let herself be carried away by the mood, forgetting who she was, living simply for the moment. Gods, she loved it, loved to be with Bill Adama.

 

 

Opening the door to her apartment, she turned to Bill, pulled him close by his lapels, doing her best to kiss him senseless. She felt good, and nothing would be able to change that right now.

The fight had been a good one, and the company had been even better. They had briefly discussed having a bite at one of the various diners around but had decided against it.

They didn’t need to talk about the fact they both had something different in mind. She wasn’t a young woman any longer, shouldn’t be so desperately keen to be with a man; she couldn’t tame her hunger for Bill, though. Was it a fact they only had a few more days, the fact that she didn’t know if she’d ever see him again? Or was it him? She didn’t know, but didn’t feel inclined to question her urges either.

Finally making it inside, closing the door behind them, she had the stray thought her father would have liked Bill. It was a pity they’d never get to know each other.

As if sensing she’d been distracted, Bill pinched her bottom, and they left a trail of clothes on their way to her bedroom. At least, that was where she thought they’d end up. That it was her dining room table, well, why not? Giggling, she wound her legs around Bill’s waist, lowered herself onto her elbows when he sank into her.

Forgetting everything else, she let herself drift, focused on Bill and her desire for this man. It wasn’t about frakking or even making love. It was about making love with this man. She didn’t want anyone else, wanted him.

Making love felt so good with him, so right, and to feel his gaze resting on her warmed her more than she could possibly let on. She hadn’t loved anyone in a long time, hadn’t let anyone come close. If Bill Adama would want her, though, she was sure her wall would crumble. Crumble as she did under his long, hard thrusts.

Crying out, her eyes closed, and she gave in to the ecstasy of the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn’t stop touching her. Even knowing she had fallen asleep over half an hour ago, he just couldn’t stop letting his hands roam over the smooth skin of her thigh, her waist, and her stomach. She had been exhausted, and so was he, still sleep wouldn’t come. With only Saturday and half of Sunday left, he began to dread the separation that would have to follow. He knew what he had to do, would do, but his heart didn’t agree. His heart had opened to the beautiful, fiery redhead in his arms. Laura Roslin might seem calm, composed and serene when being in public, when doing her job, but he knew there was more to her, so much more. If he had only a photo of her he could take with him. A real photo, not the newspaper clipping he’d kept for all these years. He wanted a photo where she was smiling, was carefree. Maybe she’d let him take one tomorrow. He’d have to stop by his apartment anyway, had to bring his model ship back and pack some stuff for the upcoming trip. It would be easy to get the camera, take a few shots. She would never need to know that he’d taken them to his ship with him to sustain him throughout the months he’d spend out there.

Sometimes, he thought fate was cruel. Why did he have to fall in love with a woman he couldn’t have? He knew he wouldn’t forget Laura. Not in a month, not in a year, or even in a few years. True, their relationship – if one could call it that – hadn’t been tested, there hadn’t been arguments or one of the trials that came when you committed yourself to live with someone else, still he knew without a doubt that she was the one he wanted, needed, really.

She felt so good in his arms, making him question how he would deal being all alone in his narrow rack once more. Would he wake up, reaching for Laura then?

Sentimental thoughts, but that was what he was, a sentimental old fool. There were many people thinking he was hard, cold-hearted, but he wasn’t. That he wasn’t the chatty type, guarded his heart didn’t mean he was without feelings. He wasn’t. He felt deeply; most often, he felt too much.

Laura turned in his embrace, and he stilled so he wouldn’t wake her. No such luck, her eyes opened, and they were clear with no traces of recent slumber. Had he misread her that badly?

“Anything you want to talk about?” she asked quietly, showering his chest with tiny kisses.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“You’re a bad liar, Bill Adama.”

“I know.”

He wouldn’t talk, not about that. What would be the gain of burdening her with his feelings? She hadn’t asked for him to fall in love with her.

“Gotta have to get some stuff from my apartment tomorrow,” he said instead.

“I know.” She sighed, and it might only be his wishful thinking, but she didn’t sound elated at the thought of time passing so fast either.

“How about we drive over there and go swimming afterwards?”

“Swimming?”

“Yeah, I know a lake not that far from here, a forty-minute drive if at all. It’s quite remote. We could grasp a blanket, a book, something to eat and just have a good day. Only the two of us.”

It was a nice idea, would give them the opportunity to be together once more without the outside world having a chance to intrude.

“I’d like that.”

“Then we’ll do it”.

“You think you can sleep now?”

“I don’t know.” He knew she’d know if he lied to her.

In spite of his protest, Laura sat up, extricated herself from his embrace and left the bed. He had no idea what she was up to. A minute later, she was back, her glasses on her nose, a book under her arm.

Sitting down on the bed, she switched on the light on her side of the bed.

“Close your eyes, I read to you.”

He wanted to protest, to tell her it was his job, but fact was he wanted it. Finding a comfortable position, he closed his eyes, feeling heaviness overtake him.

 

 

He woke up to the sound of Laura talking, and opening his eyes, he got out of bed, found Laura pacing up and down in her living room.

“Yes, I know. But really… no, I…,” she ran a hand through her hair. Seeing him, she gave him a pained smile.

“Yes, you don’t have to remind me. Alright, I’ll come in, sign that bloody thing and will be out in a minute. Yes, of course, I’m in a bad mood. It’s Saturday, and it’s my vacation if you have forgotten about it. See you later.”

She ended the call, put her cell phone down on the dining table.

“You’re frustrated,” he remarked. “Let me make some coffee.”

“Thanks. Well, we’ll have to stop by my office this morning. There are some papers that have to go to Gemenon today. I need to sign them. If you ask me that could’ve waited until Monday, but well…”

“It’s no problem. At least, not for me. It’s your job.”

She came to stand beside him. “It’s not my job to have to go in during the weekend.”

It was, and they both knew it. That was the price to pay if you had more than just a regular desk job. Somehow, he was thankful for the reminder why he’d have to keep his distance. He might have forgotten himself. Turning to her, he kissed her softly.

“It’s only a signature, right?”

“Yes, I guess you’re right.”

Smiling at him, she shrugged. “Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?”

 

 

Parking the car, Laura turned to Bill, telling him he could accompany her into the office. She promised she’d offer him coffee and stale cookies as well. Shaking his head, he reached out, cupped her jaw, stroked a thumb over her supple skin, telling her he wanted to go for a short walk to fetch the newspaper instead.

She understood, gave him a tender kiss before they both got out of the car and went on their different ways. In truth, Bill needed the time to think, to be alone. He thought Laura had felt it, but he was thankful she hadn’t commented, just had let him go.

The stop at his apartment had made him thoughtful, and he needed some time to find to himself again.

He had disliked packing his model ship, to bring it and some other stuff back to his own apartment. Coming back from missions, his place felt strange to him, but after a few days with Laura, it seemed even emptier. This wasn’t a place he wanted to be or return to. Who was the man who lived in a space that small? A place that was tidy but didn’t hold any personality? If he had learned one thing over the course of the last few days, it was that his life couldn’t go on like it had for the last several years. He had to live for more than just his job. Someday, it would be his turn to retire, and he wanted to have somewhere to go to, something to look forward to. He didn’t think the future would include Laura, couldn’t, thus he didn’t think the beauty of a partnership was in store for him, still he wanted something to ground him.

The next time he’d find himself back on Caprica, he would call his sons, try to find a rapport. If he didn’t use the present, he wouldn’t use the future either. It was too late this time, but he’d make sure to call them next time. Maybe he could write them in the meantime, see if they were even interested.

He sighed, knew he had a tendency to overthink things. It was something his ex-wife had admonished him for, time and again. It was who he was, though, an integral part of him. He wasn’t a man who talked much, but a man who thought through things, tried to view them from different angles. It was also a fact Laura seemed to accept.

Laura Roslin. Somehow, his thoughts were drawn back to her, again and again.

No, it wouldn’t do to contemplate this now. The sun was shining, and for a few seconds, he stopped, stood still and closed his eyes. He’d miss the sun’s warmth, fresh air. Most likely, he wouldn’t be back until late autumn, and he mourned the fact he wouldn’t be able to enjoy even some summer days. He liked the warmth, even the heat, liked to be outside. Someone nudged him while passing, and taking it as a clue, he began moving again, crossed the street. Heading for the newspaper stand, he grabbed one, ordered a package of cigarettes to take along. He hadn’t smoked in quite some time but had the feeling he’d like a smoke rather soon.

Paying for his purchases, he decided to take a little walk. Laura would call him when she was done, so he could always utilise the time. It was less than five minutes later when his cell phone rang. Saul. Might be the perfect opportunity to tell his friend not to leave such voice messages again.

“Saul,” he greeted him.

“Who else? But good grief, Bill, did you have to make a Gods frakking statement?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

Saul laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Spent your morning in bed instead of reading the newspaper, huh? Or are you still in bed?”

“Not that it is any of your business, but I’m not. Just bought one. Let’s try it again, what the frak are you talking about?”

“Don’t know which paper you bought, but you should be able to see it on one of the first pages. Or try the last page. If you got _The Times_ , it’s the last page.”

He had bought _The Times_.

“Talk to you some other time, Saul.”

“No. You don’t get to hang up on me now. Forget it, my friend. I want to at least hear your reaction to it.”

Feeling annoyed, Bill lowered the cell phone and unrolled the newspaper he’d carried under one arm. He saw it at once. The photo would’ve been hard to miss. It was Laura and him kissing. Gods, it looked as if they were about to devour each on the spot. He cursed, picked up the phone.

“If you crack any joke now, I’ll crack your skull.”

His threat was met with a hearty chuckle. “And there I thought I congratulate you to your woman and ask you if you’re broke and need some money to get a room.”

“You think that’s funny?”

“Very.”

“Ha ha.”

Another chuckle, but then Saul got serious. ”Honestly, Bill. You two look happy. It’s been some time since you felt that way about anyone, isn’t it? Sure, not everyone ends up in the newspaper when making out, but still… And if you don’t want her, some of my friends are still single.”

“One word more, Saul…”

“Not from me. Gotta run anyway. Ellen’s got plans. See ya tomorrow.”

Saul hung up, and Bill put the cell phone back into his pocket.

What a frakked up situation. And while he should worry about the thought of how this would reflect on Laura, all he could think of was another man wanting to date her. She would date other men, would eventually take one into her bed, maybe into her heart. That was the course of life. Maybe she would mourn what they had, but she wouldn’t mourn it forever. The thought alone made him angry, made him want to beat anyone daring to touch her. He shouldn’t think this way, but shouldn’t was what it once had been. Another man with Laura? Unacceptable.

 

 

To go into work at a Saturday was depressing. Most of the offices were empty, only a few lonely souls were actually working. She tried to remember how often she had been one of these people, but failed. Only now, after a few days of not thinking about work at all, she realised that she had allowed her job to overtake her life, or if not overtake, to dominate it. She had lived for her job. Who worked didn’t have time to mourn the past, to question one’s life. Not any longer. She wouldn’t let that happen to her again. Bill had shown her there was more to life than just a job, and even if Bill had to leave tomorrow, he’d be back. If she wasn’t reading him completely wrong, he felt deeply for her. She hadn’t thought about it in detail yet, but one thing was for sure, if he thought he could give up on them only because her job meant she wasn’t someone completely anonymous, he was wrong.

Entering her office, she was surprised to find Richard in there, sitting on her chair, seemingly reading the newspapers. Hearing her, he looked up, smiled at her.

The thought was random, but she thought it had been quite some time since he’d given her that smile, the smile of a friend. She’d seen many of those smiles when they had been only friends, had still seen them at the beginning of their affair but less and less with each passing year.

“You know you didn’t have to come here just because of the signature, right? But feel right at home.”

“I do. Thank you. And I know. But I wanted to talk with you about the photo in today’s newspaper.”

“Which photo?”

“You didn’t check the newspaper, yet?”

Somehow, this seemed to amuse him. Grinning, he handed her the newspaper he’d been reading with the last page upturned.

Bill and her – kissing as if it was going out of style. This could come right out of a movie. She began giggling, couldn’t control it, really. This shouldn’t have happened, this wasn’t how the world should see her, but honestly, who cared? If people cared for a photo instead of the fact she did a good job, then there was something wrong with people. Frantically trying to get a grip, she read what was written underneath the photo.

_Even politicians are human. Laura Roslin, Secretary of Education, shows she doesn’t only enjoy a good fight but life as well._

It was true, on both accounts. The only person who could become dangerous when it came to her job was the man currently sitting at her desk anyway. Taking some calming breaths, she looked at Richard, willing to face whatever he decided to throw at her.

He was watching her with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. There was no condemnation; at least, she couldn’t see any.

“You had to show people that there’s more to my secretaries than the colonies know, huh?” he said, his eyes twinkling with humour. She felt relieved. Maybe she shouldn’t, because she knew quite well she had any right to lead a life outside her office; still, it was her first reaction to his words.

“You surprise me; Richard. In the last few months, we had Secretary Richardson and the photos of him cheating on his wife, and then there were the rumours about Secretary Dunley and drug abuse.”

“Oh, I know. But I think this is far more amusing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You do?”

“Yes. You are the one person people thought of as rather uptight. No one can think that after seeing that photo.”

“I’m glad I could provide you with that much entertainment, Mr. President.”

“That you did. So this is he? The man who makes you smile like I haven’t seen you smile in years?”

She sat down on her guest chair.

“Yes, that is him.”

It should feel uncomfortable to discuss the new man in her life with her former lover, yet it didn’t. Richard was relaxed, seemed open to hear what she had to say. It even looked as if he was genuinely happy for her.

“You two look good together. Who is he?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, it doesn’t. But, Laura, relax, please. I’m not out for your head. That was simple human curiosity. If that man makes you happy, then I’m happy you’ve found him.”

She didn’t know what made her say that, but maybe she needed someone to listen just now.

“He’s going to leave Caprica tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“His next assignment, he’s with the Fleet.”

“A soldier? Didn’t know you had a taste for them.”

He was teasing her, and she allowed a smile to appear on her face.

“It’s all about the dog-tags, didn’t you know that?”

He laughed out, and she joined him.

Getting up, he walked around her, put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly before he let go, stepped away.

“He’ll come back, Laura. A blind man can see he won’t be able to stay away.”

She hoped he was right, hoped it with everything in her.

“We’ll see,” she said.

“I’m sure we will. But how about you give me the signature needed and enjoy the last few hours with your soldier.”

He was right. Reaching for the folder which lay on top of her desk, she put the newspaper to the side, and sitting down, quickly gave her signature.

Getting up, she looked at Richard who looked relaxed. With knowing that Bill would wait a bit longer, she smiled at Richard.

“How about a quick cup of coffee before I head out?”

She had caught him by surprise, yet he nodded. “Sure.”

“Alright. Your treat, by the way.”

He laughed out. “You drive a hard bargain, Madame Secretary.”

“That’s why I’m a member of your cabinet.”

“And there I thought I had appointed you because of your legs.”

“You had?”

They bantered all the way up to his office, and Laura felt at ease with him. Times were changing, and it seemed they changed to the better.

 

 

Meeting Laura at her car, he was surprised to find her in high spirits. She made the impression to be even more relaxed than she had been when they had parted. So she didn’t have any idea about the photo, yet. He hated to destroy her mood, although he was sure she’d rather hear it from him than anyone else.

Winding an arm around his waist, she kissed his cheek. It felt so natural, she was obviously at ease with him. It tore at his heart.

“What’s the matter, Bill? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not a ghost. Look, I don’t know how to best tell you, but there’s a photo of you and me in today’s newspaper.”

Amazed, he watched how her face broke into a grin before she laughed out.

“I know. And a good one at that. We do look good, don’t we?”

She opened the car, wanted to get in, but then she stopped, looked at him as if waiting for him to catch up.

Didn’t she understand what that photo meant?

“Bill, please tell me you’re not worried about this picture.”

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry, Laura.” Even if she didn’t see the ramifications of the picture now, it couldn’t take long. He wondered that she didn’t seem to worry, didn’t seem to care.

Something came alive in her eyes, and closing the car door again, she sighed.

“Bill, what on Caprica is your problem? We are two adults. We were caught kissing. There’s a picture in the newspaper. And? Tomorrow, there’ll be other pictures. In a week from now, there won’t be anyone left remembering this thing, apart of us that is.”

“That’s not it.”

“It isn’t? What is it then? Are you afraid your officers could see their commander making out in public with a politician? Really, Bill, I’m lost here.” She sighed frustrated, but then her voice softened, and she made a step toward him, touching his arm with her hand. Her voice became gentle, almost unbearably so. “Bill, talk to me. I want to understand you, but right now, I can’t.”

Could it really be she didn’t see what he saw? And he hadn’t even thought about his own people, that others than Saul might’ve seen the picture.

“I’m worried about your career, Laura. I’m not the kind of man you should be seen with. I’m not a politician or a business man, can’t even say I’m a model military officer...” The admission hurt, but he owed her truth.

The expression on her face became tender, and he saw a hint of sadness on her face. Reaching out, she stroked along his jaw.

“Bill, I’m sorry to tell you, but sometimes, you’re just plain stupid. You don’t seem to be the kind of man who lacks the necessary self-confidence to go through life, so why now? If everything, I am proud of this picture. Truth to be told, I haven’t been that happy in too long a time. It surprised the Hades out of me to find a picture that shows me happy and carefree. I think we both have been through enough shit to be entitled to some happiness.”

Before he could protest, she kissed him, tenderly at first but then deepening the kiss, humming.

He could still argue the point, knew that even if she didn’t think anything about the pictures others would, but who was he to take her happiness away from her? If there’d be a fallout, it would come soon enough. Until then, he could make her enjoy their last day. What came afterwards… he wouldn’t be able to influence it, anyway.

Pulling away, Laura was slightly breathless, but so was he.

“Ready to go swimming?”

“Yeah.”

She got in the car, and once they were both seated and buckled up, they were on their way.

He couldn’t make his thoughts stop, couldn’t stop the wheels in his mind turning, but for Laura’s sake and his own, he would try.

 

 

She didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or slap him. So far, Bill had been nothing short of wonderful, and although she knew that no one was perfect, accepted it, she hadn’t expected this. He was a smart man, smarter than his behaviour indicated at the moment. Yes, he wasn’t perfect; yes, he wouldn’t be president or even lead the fleet some day, but why should he? She didn’t need or want a perfect man. She wanted someone who accepted her for who she was, loved her for who she was, all the things Bill Adama did.

As it seemed, it wasn’t something she could convince him of, though. Maybe it would be good for them to separate for a while; it would give them both the time to think it all through. She knew what she wanted, knew that she didn’t want to part with Bill forever; still, taking the time to let the feelings settle couldn’t hurt. Knowing herself, she’d curse the fact he was gone after just a few days, but that was something she wouldn’t be able to change. He was who he was, seemed to love his job, and she wouldn’t want to change him.

The ride passed in silence, but she didn’t mind, hoped Bill would use the time to work through his issues. It was a beautiful day, and they’d have it all to themselves. That should count for something.

The lake was as deserted as she’d hoped it would be. It was only Bill and her. Taking the bag they’d packed out of the car, she let him take it, and soon, they found a tree which provided enough shadow for them not to burn in the welcome but harsh sunlight.

Bill took out the blanket they had brought while Laura toes off her shoes.

“Let’s change into something more comfortable,” she said and began to open the buttons of her blouse. Bill’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought she’d go and find a secluded place to change into her bikini, had he? He knew how she looked naked, so there was no reason to act coy. That it aroused her to have him watch her with an expression of rapt fascination was just an added bonus. Her body wasn’t that of a young woman, still he desired her.

Once the blouse was open, she pulled it off her shoulder, let it glide to the ground before she reached for her skirt. Bill’s eyes were following her movements.

“Don’t you want to change into something more comfortable, too?”

His eyes snapped up to hers.

“Caught me red-handed, didn’t you?” He sounded amused, the melancholy she had sensed about him gone for the moment.

“Wouldn’t say red-handed, but you came close.”

Lowering the zipper, she let the skirt sink to the ground, stood before him in only her underwear. Bill began to unbutton his shirt, but his focus was on her, his gaze sliding up and down her body. It nearly felt like a physical caress, and her nipples were hardening in reaction to the heat of his gaze. Reaching around for the bra’s closure, she stopped, waited until Bill focussed on her once more before she spoke.

“Your turn. Tit for tat, Commander.”

“You’re an excellent negotiator, Madame Secretary,” Bill rasped.

“I am. And now strip before I’ll tear the clothes off of you.”

She wasn’t kidding. If she didn’t get to see all of him now, she would just take matters into her own hands. She loved his body, and knowing she didn’t have that much time to enjoy him any longer, she wanted to make the time left count.

Bill chuckled, but he finished with his shirt, just let it drop afterwards. It was a sign of his own state of mind; he didn’t try to make sure it wouldn’t end up crinkled. If Bill was one thing, it was orderly. He didn’t wear his tanks under his shirt, a fact that delighted her the same time she mourned it. There was something about the way the close-fitting shirts highlighted his figure, his strong arms.

“Your turn,” he said. Giving him a slow smile, she opened her bra, shrugged out of it. Bill’s sharp intake of breath made her want him even more, and she knew her panties were damp by now.

“I love your breasts,” Bill said. “I love how they fill my hands, their softness, how they taste.”

It wasn’t only the words but his voice as well. He was the only man who ever aroused her with his voice alone. His deep baritone soothed her soul while it inflamed her nerve endings, sent jolts of arousal through her body.  
“You can touch them all you like. Later.”

He understood, quickly got out of shoes, socks and his pants. Only clad in his boxers, there was no mistaking he was as aroused as she was.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to reign in her desire for him. They had all day. She let out a small laugh.

“You tempt me, Bill Adama,” she said, and opened her eyes.

“To do what?”

“Devour you on the spot.”

He nodded, and it wasn’t a sign of arrogance, but a sign of acceptance, his way of telling her he felt just the same.

“How about a swim?” she suggested.

“Good idea.”

They both donned their last pieces of clothing, their gazes locking. It would be so easy. If she only crossed the minute distance between them, if she touched him, they would be both lost. She knew, a single touch, a single kiss would stoke a fire that could only be quenched if they gave in to the temptation. This was torture, but it was also bliss. What a luxury to be with a man you desired, to know that sooner or later you would sink into his embrace, and the mutual give and take of pleasure would make you forget everything but the man you were with.

Reaching into the bag, she threw him the Speedo he’d packed, taking out the bikini she brought for herself.

Instead of putting on the bikini, she watched Bill getting into the Speedo, the view of him enticing her to do more than just stare.

“You want to go in naked?” Bill asked amused, and she had to hand it to him. This time, he’d caught her red-handed. Yes, she had been staring, but she wasn’t ashamed of it.

Putting on her bikini, she held his gaze, admired that he looked at her face instead of her body.

“You don’t like the bikini?” she finally asked, smirked when his gaze dropped downward instantly.

“Love it. You look good.”

It would be so easy to give in, to lose herself. Taking a last deep breath to calm a heart that beat way too fast and didn’t want to slow down, she walked past him toward the pier.

She felt Bill’s eyes resting on her and deciding she couldn’t take much more of this kind of tension, she hurried, sat down at the end of the pier before sliding into the water. It was cold, deliciously so. Bill followed her a few seconds later. The compulsion to cross the distance, to wrap her legs around his waist was a strong one, so she began to swim in the opposite direction.

She enjoyed swimming, always had, and for the next minutes, she willed everything else aside, emptied her mind, just swam. When she opened her eyes after a while, she saw Bill not that far away, and she couldn’t bring herself to avert her eyes. Swimming toward him, she found him smiling at her.

“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted her.

“Hey, sailor.”

Something passed between them, and swimming toward the shore, she knew he was following her. He was an elegant swimmer. Soon, he had passed her, awaited her when she reached the shore. He was sitting leaned back on his elbows. She didn’t waste time, straddled his legs.

“Look what I found.”

He chuckled. “What is it?”

“No idea, yet, but I’ll make sure to explore it from all angles.”

One of her hands came to rest on his neck, the other on his back.

“I want you, soldier.”


	13. Chapter 13

He wanted her, too, and she had to know it. To look at her was enough to arouse him. Feeling her this close, though, only heightened his desire. To him, she looked like a goddess. Seeing her naked earlier on had literally taken his breath away, and the way the sun rays shone through some of the branches, creating random patterns of light and darkness on her body, had made him want to lie her down, tracing these patterns with his fingertips, with his tongue.

He contemplated getting up, carrying her to their blanket but knew he wouldn’t make it. Rearranging them, so he sat more upright, he looked her into the eyes while he reached up, freed her breasts from the confinement of her bikini top.

“You’re so sexy, I want you all the time,” he said and meant it. Caressing her lips with his, she trailed her tongue over his lips, and opening his mouth to her, he let her possess him, take whatever she needed from him. She kissed him deeply, mapped his mouth, their tongues tangling again and again. Needing to part from her to take in some much needed oxygen, their foreheads resting against each other, both of them breathed heavily. Soon, it wasn’t enough for him, though, and he kissed his way along the elegant curve of her neck, biting lightly, laving the hurt he caused away with his tongue. She hummed, moaned, writhed on his lap. If she wouldn’t stop soon, he’d come in his Speedo, her mere presence enough to have him hovering near the edge.

Looking down, he granted himself a moment to simply enjoy the view of her soft, creamy mounds, their tender peaks hard in the soft breeze.

He’d have loved to drag it out more for both of them; however, the temptation proved to be too much. Rolling one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger, he closed his lips around the other one, his teeth slightly grazing the soft bud. Laura moaned out, and the hand playing with the hair at his nape tightened its hold. It hurt, but he couldn’t have cared less as he was too caught up in fondling the flesh of the woman who aroused him like no other had in decades, the woman who had wound her way into his heart and taken root there. He might run, might still decide to do what was best for her, yet, he would always carry her in his heart, would always want her.

“Bill, please. I need you,” she whimpered.

Biting down on her nipple, he let go of her breasts, reached between them to shove her bikini bottom out of the way. Gods, she was wet, and although he had thought he’d crossed the edge of arousal induced insanity some time ago, he didn’t try to get out of his Speedo, but slid two fingers into her wet heat, curving them to maximise the sensations for her. Finger frakking her hard and fast, he watched fascinated how she followed his lead ,moved up and down in counter rhythm to his fingers, taking what she needed from him without shame.

“Come, Laura. Let me see you come.”

He didn’t know where the urgency in his voice came from, all he knew was that he wanted these memories to take them with him.

“Yes. Oh, Bill.” She moaned out loudly, and he let his thumb circle her clit, biting his lips when she contracted around his fingers nearly immediately, her whole body tensing up before slowly relaxing in his arms, in the end, slumping boneless against him. Pulling his digits out of her, he cradled her close, showering her face, her neck, her chest with kisses, murmuring sweet nothings. Only when her nails dug into his back, he looked up.

“I feel like a nap,” she all but purred, her face a mixture of deep contentment and happiness.

“Then let’s head for the blanket and have one.”

The way arousal had his whole body taut with sexual tension, he might not be able to nap at all, but her happiness was more important to him than his desire.

To his surprise, she laughed, leaned forward, nibbled at his earlobe which sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

“Haven’t we forgotten about something?”

“Might be,” he answered, speech next to impossible thanks to the way her wetness began soaking through his Speedo.

Lifting herself, Laura got up in one swift movement, looked down at him.

“Down,” she said, pointing at the only remaining barrier of clothing between them. Within a few seconds, he was out of the Speedo, and Laura pushed him back down, straddling him once more before she positioned herself over him, her hands braced on his shoulders.

“Laura,” he pleaded, and she didn’t make him wait, sank down on him… only to stop when nothing more than the head of his cock was inside her tight heat.

It would be so easy to pull her down, to take what he so much desired, but he wanted her to give it freely so he refrained even if he thought the tension would make him snap any time soon. Lifting herself so their bodies barely touched, she looked him in the eyes.

“I’m falling in love with you, Bill.”

She had shocked him to the core, but drove him out of his mind by sinking fully down on him the next second. Thoughts began to whirl in his mind, he tried to make sense of what he had just heard, but at the same time, he couldn’t hold on to any thought as she rode him in a rhythm too fast to call languid but too slow to count as frakking. She was making love to him, with him, and even knowing he shouldn’t, he couldn’t resist her call, and he sank into the experience, gave back what he got, never guiding her, letting her set the pace while his hands travelled along her body – her back, her waist, the soft globes of her ass. They had made love once before; still, this was different, Laura’s confession having opened his mind to the beauty that could exist between them if they’d let it.

 

 

Too soon for his liking, he felt himself nearing the edge. Part of him wished he could hold on to the experience for longer, but the other part knew everything had to end some time, and he wouldn’t be able to stem the tide anyway, the feeling of joining with Laura too exquisite to give him the chance to prolong the experience.

She seemed to know he was close, and she began to move faster, squeezed her inner muscles around him.

“Laura, I can’t...,” he tried to warn her off. He knew she wasn’t ready to go over the edge along with him. She didn’t seem to care, didn’t seem to mind, only whispered she wanted to see him come. How could he refuse her, especially when his body wanted to let go. So when she rode him harder, faster, he let himself fall, not trying to muffle his loud groan, forcing his eyes to remain open, to let her see what she did to him.

She didn’t take his eyes off him, and his heart clamped at the intimacy of the moment. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Laura either, had to bite his lips not say something stupid, not to confess his feelings for her. He loved her, didn’t want to let her go. He could feel his eyes tearing up, was glad when no tears came spilling forth.

He had no idea how much time had passed when Laura leaned into him, kissing him softly. Kissing her back, he poured everything he couldn’t say into their connection. She understood, he felt it in the way her hands caressed him, her tongue stroking his in a leisurely rhythm.

Reluctantly parting with her, he stroked some strands of hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t…”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I could…”

She placed a finger over his lips, shook her head no.

“Making love is about more than orgasms. I had one, and even if I hadn’t, this gave me more than I could possibly tell you.”

He wondered if that was the moment they should talk, if they should talk at all, but Laura made the decision for him. Disengaging from him, she gave him a smile.

“Let’s have another swim, clean up a bit.”

Not giving him the chance to reply, she righted her bikini and walked back into the water.

 

 

She hadn’t meant to tell him she loved him. She did, knew it in her heart to be true; still, to just tell him… The last time she’d told a man she loved him had been too many years ago, and sometime in the last years, she had given up hope of finding someone she might fall in love with.

Bill had come into her life unexpectedly – twice – her feelings for him deepening quickly until she had fallen for him. He was in her heart, and she knew this wouldn’t change. She wanted him; him and no one else. It would be a lie if she said she didn’t mourn the fact he was off-planet most of the year, but the heart didn’t care for such minor circumstances. She hadn’t thought she’d fall in love again, and now, she would treasure this most beautiful and fragile of feelings.

Bill, though, he seemed to be holding back, was resistant to share his thoughts, his feelings with her. She couldn’t force him; he’d have to want to talk to her, although, part of her would like nothing better than to beat some sense into him. If this was all about him thinking he wasn’t good enough for her or that he could harm her job, he was – at least to some degree – an idiot. What could she possibly do to make him understand she wanted him, and only him? And how could she make him understand she didn’t care for her job, at least not enough to let it dictate her private life? Life and circumstances had led her into politics, but she would survive if it was her turn to leave.

After a brief swim, she made her way to the blanket where she towelled herself dry. Not wanting to lie around in her still wet bikini, she took it off, placed it on a branch to dry before lying down. Bill, who had just come out of the lake himself, watched her. There was no way she could mistake the hunger in his eyes for something different. No matter what else, she knew he desired her. Why did he complicate life for himself, for her so much? Granted, she’d scared herself with her unplanned confession, had definitely scared him, but they’d come over it. This could be the start of something wonderful, something fulfilling. It all depended on Bill, though.

Feeling drowsy, she watched how he came to lie beside her, and deciding she loved feeling him close, she snuggled closer. He’d dropped his own Speedo, making her moan out in satisfaction at the skin-on-skin contact. Their last encounter had left her with some residual desire, she wouldn’t deny it, but this was enough, if not even better.

Bill’s arms wrapped themselves around her, and before she knew, it she was falling asleep.

 

 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. All he had wanted was to hold Laura close, to guard her sleep. He hadn’t thought he could fall asleep, not after she’d told him she was falling in love with him. Of course, he believed her; yet, he couldn’t help himself. Pushing all thoughts aside, wanting to bask in the contentment of the moment, he had watched her, listened to her even breathing. But he must’ve slipped because, when he opened his eyes due to one of his feet beginning to feel way too warm, Laura was gone. Sitting up, he stretched, looked around for her. He found her easily. She was sitting on the pier, still naked. Her legs were soaking in the water, and she was reading a book. He couldn’t help but admire her elegant curves, the sheer beauty of her. Her hair had dried slightly, fell down her back in wild locks. Unruly was the first word that came to mind. Unruly like she herself was. He wondered if…

Following his impulse, not wanting to stop and analyse it, he reached for the bag they’d brought, the bag he’d put in his camera earlier. Laura had given him a quizzical look, but he’d told her he’d like to make some photos later. She’d smiled, told him she loved the idea. He hadn’t contemplated making pictures of her nude form then, but seeing her like this, he simply had to capture the moment: This would give him something long-lasting to take with him. Getting up, he bridged some of the distance between them before kneeling down, zooming in on her. She hadn’t noticed him getting up, and he was thankful about it. This would be a natural shot with nothing artificial about it.

His heart clenched at the beauty the camera captured. Thanks to some clouds, Laura’s body was painted in light and shadow once more, and something in the book seemed to amuse her, as her lips were curled into a smile. A soft breeze ruffled her hair, but she didn’t seem to mind. Shooting first one, then another two photos, he sat back on his haunches, unable to look away. Minutes might have passed when she brushed some strands of hair behind her ear, looked up and registered his presence. Giving him a smile, she noticed the camera, her eyebrow raising in question. He got up, walked over to her, came to sit beside her.

“Hey,” she greeted him. “Found something nice to capture?”

“Yeah. You. You mind?”

She took her time to answer, looked over the lake for a while.

“No, I don’t. I guess I’m only surprised.”

“About?”

“You wanting a photo of me naked.”

“You know you’re beautiful.”

“Do I?”

He snorted. “I don’t think I want to know how many men have told you that.”

He knew other men admired Laura. It didn’t mean he liked to think about it.

“Two or three maybe, and two of them only wanted me in their bed,” she answered his unvoiced question. She turned to him, and there was no bitterness or sadness on her face. She seemed serene. To him, it was nothing short of a wonder that no one had ever told this woman how special she really was. It was so easy to see.

“You are beautiful. You take my breath away,” he said, hoping his sincerity shone through.

Obviously, it did as a smile broke free on her face.

“Thank you,” she said.

There was nothing he could reply, nothing more to say so he pulled her close, let once more his body say what he couldn’t voice.

It was she who broke the connection, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I could stay here forever.”

“Me too.”

“How about we stay, build a cabin.”

“A cabin by the lake? You’d like that?”

She nodded. “I would, yes. It would have a porch, a swing set because you’re never too old for a swing set. I’d call it Denialland.”

“I like the sound of that, and who knows? Weirder things have happened before.”

He didn’t mean to say it, didn’t mean to utter anything that could be interpreted as a commitment, but for one moment, he’d slipped, had spoken his heart. He’d like to build a cabin with Laura, to build one for her. Maybe not here, maybe somewhere in the mountains in the North of Caprica, but it was something he’d do without hesitating if circumstances were different. For a moment, he allowed himself to dream.

If they’d have a cabin, it would be near a lake, just like here. He wouldn’t choose the spot alone, though, it would’ve to be a place that called out to both of them. There was no doubt inside him they’d know the spot when they found it. It would a place that would grant them their privacy, yet it wouldn’t be too far from the civilisation. He didn’t need it, could live by himself for great lengths of time. Laura was different though. She’d need to be able to get back to what they called civilisation soon. In her heart, Laura Roslin was a city girl, would need to get out and mingle from time to time. It was something he’d never ask her to give up. Like with everything else in life, they’d only need to plan to their best knowledge beforehand. There’d be enough bumps of the road, but some of them could be avoided.

“How many rooms will our cabin have?” Laura interrupted his musings.

“Four. Living room with integrated kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a room we could use as an office, hobby room or additional bedroom for guests.”

“I thought the same,” she said. “Although, we might need another room.”

“Do we? What for?”

“Well, a hobby room is a nice idea, but if you really want to go about your modelling, you’ll need more space than this fourth room will have.”

They were only daydreaming, he knew it well, still Laura’s consideration, her utter acceptance of who he was made his heart ache for it to be reality.

He kissed the top of her head.

“We’ll have a fifth room then.”

“Good.”

They sat for a while long, both lost in there thoughts. When Laura stretched and got up, he looked at her. She smiled, held out her hand.

“Let’s get back to the blanket. You could read to me.”

 

 

They only made it back to her apartment in the late evening. Laura had a hard time believing how quickly time had passed, but the hours had simply ticked away, slipped like sand through her fingers. It had been a beautiful day, and she’d felt reluctant to leave. Still, when the sun began to sink, they’d packed their stuff and had gotten their hands on some take-out for dinner on their way home.

Bill brought their bag into her bedroom while Laura set the table. It would be their last dinner together, a thought that didn’t sit well with her. How could she come back here next week, knowing Bill wouldn’t be there. Who knew if he’d ever be back? If it were up to her…

Bill entering the living room made her postpone such thoughts until later, and sitting, down they shared a quiet meal.

Taking the plates and putting them into the sink, she turned to Bill.

“Would you like some coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Alright. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable, and I’ll be with you in a few. I want to start the coffee and change into something less crinkled.”

“Do that.”

Getting up, Bill took the newspaper with him and left for the living room. She looked after him, enjoyed how his jeans accentuated his firm backside. Usually not one to ogle, she had to admit that she couldn’t get enough of the view this man presented.

When he out of sight, she quickly saw about the coffee, leaving for her bedroom afterwards where she grasped some fresh clothes which she took into the bathroom with her. Although she’d taken more than one bath today, she decided on a quick shower. She knew Bill liked the scent of her liquid soap, and as this was their last evening, she wanted him to notice her, wanted him to desire her.

With that in mind, she took a shower before she brushed out her hair and put on the pink nightie which clung to her curves like as second skin. She was dressed for seduction, but she didn’t see any reason for not being obvious. There was nothing wrong with wanting a sexy man and clearly conveying this want.

Leaving the bathroom, she tiptoed over to the living room. Bill was sitting on the couch and had obviously turned on the TV before emerging himself into the newspaper. It was such a domestic scene, a sign of how much at home he felt here, it made her stomach clench with happiness and sadness at the same time. Hearing a moan, her eyes widened, and taking another step into the living room, she could glance at the television. It was hard to keep the snickers at bay. A porno. Bill was watching a porno, even when he seemed oblivious to the fact.

Biting her bottom lip to contain her laughter, she bridged the distance between them, sat down beside him. He looked up then, and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

“You look good,” he rasped, and he reached out, trailed a hand along her arm, leaving goose bumps in the wake of his touch.

“I see you already tried to get in the mood,” she teased him.

“Pardon me?”

A giggle escaped her.

“The porno, Bill.”

For a moment, he didn’t seem to understand, then his gaze went to the television.

“I didn’t know about it.”

He didn’t sound sorry, just sincere. She was glad about it. If she couldn’t stand one thing, it was men pleading innocence when it came to watching adult movies.

“I know. Anyway, in spite of the fact she’s moaning, I don’t think she’s having fun. And you can see that they worked with lube.”

Bill’s eyes widened in surprise, and he looked from the TV to her. He made the impression of a man who waited for the other shoe to drop, who was used to it dropping.

“You can see that?”

“Of course, I can. This woman isn’t wet. Not at all. You should be able to see the difference as well,” she teased him.

“I do.” He seemed to be unwilling to discuss it any further, took up the newspaper again.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it lightly.

“Bill, look at me.”

He did, his face calm, composed, the face he showed the world when he didn’t want people to know what he was thinking. It was an expression she hadn’t seen directed at herself before, but knew instinctively that this was Commander Adama, the man in charge a battlestar.

“Hey, I was serious here. I think the movie isn’t well done. I guess for many it will serve the purpose, to arouse quickly, but in my opinion, the best porn movies are the ones were the women are really aroused, where you can hear their moans come from the heart.”

Bill looked down, chuckled. “You’re one of a kind.”

“Why? Because I admit that I’ve watched porn movies and liked some of them? I know some women have a serious dislike for them, but personally, I don’t see anything wrong with them. Although this one…,” she looked at the TV again. “Look at her face, even with using lube, and plenty of that, she doesn’t look like she’s enjoying the anal penetration. Her face tells one story, her fake moans shall make you believe quite another.”

“Damnit, Laura, don’t do that to me.”

She turned to him. “Pardon me?”

“You make a clinical analysis sound like so much more.”

She raised her eyebrow. “So much more?”

“Yeah. The movie leaves me cold, you don’t.”

“You think discussing porn with a woman is hot?”

“Discussing porn with this woman makes me hot. You look hot.”

His stern expression changed into a softer one, one who didn’t try to hide the want, the desire.

“Might be I had plans.”

“Plans?”

She nodded. “Might be I wanted to seduce a soldier.” Reaching under his shirt, she pulled out his dog tags, weighed them in her hands. “Do you think I’m dressed for success?”

“Yeah, I think you are.”

She pulled him closer by the dog-tags, brushed his lips with hers before releasing him. She wanted to ask him if they should relocate, but then an impish smile appeared on his face. Intriguing.

“Which other secrets do you hide?”

“Secrets?”

“Well, it seems you’re not against watching porn.”

“Yes, I’m not.”

“Do you like it?” he asked, nodding toward the television. Glancing over for a second, she looked back at him.

“Having sex with two men at once?”

“Anal sex? Although now that you mention it…”

“No, I don’t have a habit of engaging in physical pleasures with two men at the same time. And anal sex, I’m not opposed to it. With the right man, with the right mood, it can be wonderful.”

A smile appeared on his face, and holding her gaze, he reached out, pulled one of the straps of her nightie over her shoulder, his thumbs trailing in lazy circles across her skin.

“How about this man? Do you think it would fit, that the mood’s right?”

His voice had dropped a register, and it was enough to send a shiver down her spine, her body reacting to his voice and touch alike.

“I think I could be convinced.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Leaning into him once more, she kissed him, only to pull back when he wanted to deepen the kiss. There was a little devil inside of her that couldn’t be suppressed all the time.

“What about you?”

“Me?” He looked confused.

“Yes, you. Have you ever done it?”

“Done what?” Now his eyes narrowed, and there was something about the way he stiffened that made her curious.

“Anal sex. Have you ever been at the receiving end of anal sex?”

He became positively rigid, and she did her best to hide her own surprise. Her surprise and her glee. He didn’t even need to confirm for her to know. Who would have thought that Bill Adama had engaged in anal sex?”

“I…”

“With whom and when? Did you like it?” She didn’t want to hear excuses, was only curious.

“Laura.” He looked away again.

“Hey, if you tell me, I might tell you about my one and only threesome some time.”

“So you had one?”

“Yes. One.”

“When?”

“Oh no, Adama. It’s your time to spill the beans. I’m all ears. And if you’re a good soldier, well… who knows.”

She stroked her breast through the satin of her nightie, enjoying the way his eyes lit up. When she felt her nipple pucker under her ministrations, she stopped, pulled up the strap of the nightie again.

“First the story, then the fun.”

“I don’t know.”

“But I do. Gods, Bill. It’s nothing you’re ashamed of, is it?”

He shrugged. “No, it isn’t. It’s just been a long time. I haven’t thought about it in years.”

Deciding she wanted to be closer to him, she pulled up her nightie to her waist, straddled him. Behind her, the movie was still running, the moans gaining in volume, but she didn’t care. Sitting on his lap, she felt his erection, delighted in the fact he wanted her.

Leaning in, she nibbled at his earlobe.

“Tell me, please. I’m all ears.”

“It was when I still served on Galatica, during the Cylon War. I… I lost a bet.”

“A bet, huh?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “My best friend back then… well, I knew he… he had a crush on me, or however you wanna phrase that.”

“I can understand him.”

“You can?”

She bit his earlobe. “Yeah. Might be I have a crush on you, too.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh. And now, continue. Don’t think you can distract me that easily.”

Bill’s hands had come around her, were resting on her lower back.

“You won’t let me off the hook, will you?”

“Never.”

“You’re kinda relentless, Madame Secretary.”

“I know, and now, talk, Commander.”

She gave him a brief kiss before looking at him, waiting.

“Well, one night when we were really drunk, we talked about frakking, how we liked it best, and he, too, asked me if I had ever been… well, frakked in the ass. I hadn’t. Told him I didn’t have any intention of trying it either. He told me I shouldn’t knock it before I tried it. I told him, no, thank you. That’s when he suggested a bet.”

He broke off, sighed before looking at her as if expecting her to tell him he could stop. She wouldn’t have before, but now, she really wanted to know.

“What was the bet about?”

“Who’d shoot down more cylon raider during the next attack. I told him if he lost, he had to do my laundry for a month. He told me that if I lost, he wanted to frak me once. I was drunk, was confident I could beat him. Damnit, I always beat him before.”

She hummed. “But this time, it was about something he wanted, wasn’t it? Something he really wanted.”

He looked surprised. “I haven’t seen it this way before. Not that I wanted to think about it.”

“Just a thought. So you lost.”

“Yeah. By one raider.”

“And you’re one to pay your dues.”

“Yeah. A bet is a bet. I had promised. I knew he wanted it. He was my friend.”

Bill shook his head.

“And then you did it.”

“No. A few days after I got drunk once more. Drunk and stoned. Thankfully another friend could provide me with a blunt. First, I got stoned, then, I had too much to drink, and when I was only halfway lucid but still able to walk, I went to him, told him it would be now or never.”

“I guess he went for now.”

“Yeah. He made sure the coast was clear, led me to a seldom used supply closet.”

“And then you did it.”

“He kissed me, and it was… strange. At first, I wanted to push him away, but it wasn’t his fault he had feelings for me. Feelings I didn’t return. So I let him, laid down on the blanket he brought when he told me to.”

“You were nervous?”

He rolled his eyes. “That was worse than facing the cylons. It was simply a situation I had never seen myself in.”

She knew what he meant, and wanting to reassure him, she reached up, played with his hair while kissing him once more, allowing him to deepen the kiss this time. Their tongues tangling, she felt jolts of pleasure cursing through her body, had will herself to pull away. She still wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“And then?”

“Then he told me to relax. I was stoned enough to laugh out.”

“Did you relax?”

“It was… strange. I didn’t want it, but when he began to caress me, to massage my back to touch me… it felt good.”

“I see no reason why it shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t expect it to be pleasurable, but for a while, it was.”

“And then?”

“He told me to spread my legs a bit more, touched my ass. I flinched.”

“Hey, you were still feeling uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him. He was still my friend. Anyway, I told him to…well, just do it. Do it right then before I could lose my nerves.”

“And did he?”

Bill snorted then chuckled. “Kiss me again, then I’ll tell you the rest. And better make it good.”

She didn’t waste any time, captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. His erection was still pressing against her, his hands caressing her back, and it would’ve been so easy to give in. Too easy. She was tempted, her want battling with her curiosity. Thankfully, it was Bill who withdrew this time.

“I think you deserve the rest of the story.”

“I think so, too. So you told him to just do it.”

“Yeah. And instead of following suit, he unpacked the lube. Damn, I hadn’t even noticed him packing it. Although thinking about it today, I’m glad he did.”

“It would’ve been very uncomfortable without it.”

“I never tried it again, but I’m sure it would have been.” His gaze became distant, his hands stopped caressing her.

“He did everything to make me feel comfortable. I remember how he kissed my back, and that it felt good: He took his time preparing me for what was to come. He… caressed me for some time again, started with his fingers, first one, then two, never forgetting to apply enough lube. It felt weird, yet, it wasn’t unpleasant, and when he entered me… it was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable but good.”

“You liked it?”

“Yeah. No. It’s hard to describe.” He looked down, his gaze withdrawn; although, then he focussed on her, one of his hands reaching between them, stroking a breast through the fabric of her nightgown. The brush of satin against her skin, guided by the movements of his finger, had her nipple tightening, pleasure beginning to coil deeply in the pit of her stomach.

“I like what I see better,” he said, leaning forward to capture her hard bud with his teeth, biting lightly before suckling it. The slight pull sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, pooling at the juncture of her thighs, and unable to sit still for much longer, she began an undulating motion on his lap, rubbing herself against his erection.

Then, he stopped, sighed.

“I guess you want to hear the rest of the story as well.”

She forced herself to sit still. “Yes, of course.”

Bill leaned back, his head resting against the couch, and his eyes fell shut. Using the opportunity, she let herself sink against his chest, enjoying the warmth, the comfort.

“I didn’t think it could be pleasurable. I mean, I know it had to be, that there had to be something about it, I just never contemplated it as something I would like to try out. But the way he stretched me, the way the motion massaged my prostrate. It… made me want it. Want it to a degree I wasn’t a passive participant in this any longer.”

“What did you do?”

“I…I ended up on all fours, and he was frakking me hard, fast by then. I needed… release, wanted it, so I began touching myself. In these moments, it felt good. In these moments, I wanted it, and… and when he came, I came as well.”

“It doesn’t sound half bad.”

“It wasn’t, which might’ve been the biggest surprise about it all.”

“What happened afterwards?”

“I took a shower, made sure I was too drunk to even remember my name and went to sleep. When I woke up the next day, my friend had already left the pilot’s quarters, and when I saw him later on, it was in the mess hall and, there were too many people around to talk. We never talked about it, and I don’t know if I’m glad about it or not.”

She hummed, sat more upright so she could shower his neck with kisses.

“What’s your friend doing now? Is he still with the Fleet?”

“He’s dead. Died during a cylon attack about two months later.”

“I’m sorry, Bill.”

He shrugged. “That’s life. I lost quite some friends during the war. Sometimes, it seems like a wonder any of us made it out alive. But with him… we knew each other from before the war. In some situations when someone tells a good joke for example, I still think I can hear him laugh. He had the naughtiest laughter you can imagine.”

Bill was smiling now, obviously lost in his memories. She knew how memories of this kind felt, had too many of them herself.

“Bill.” She waited until he looked at her.

“Yeah.”

“I still want you.” She smiled. “If you’re still interested, that is.”

She would understand if he said no now, but she hoped he didn’t. Life, she wanted to celebrate it with him. When else if not now?

“’course, I want you.”

Leaning closer, she whispered in her ear.

“Good, because I’m still thinking about the movie behind us. You know...” she suckled at his earlobe, relishing his soft intake of breath and the tremor that ran through his frame, “I have a vibrator, and I’ve got lube.”  
He tensed, and pulling away, she looked at him. Something primal had come alive in his eyes.

“You want me to frak you…with the vibrator.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Not quite.”

“Not quite?”

“See, I want to frak you with the vibrator.”

His eyes widened, and he was silent for a long moment.

“Laura.” He sounded doubtful, and she braced herself for the rejection of her request. Still…

“You can trust me. I… I want you to enjoy it. I want to see you when you enjoy it.”

“I don’t know.”

“And afterwards, you can have me. Like you want.”

“You’d let me…”

“To put it bluntly, frak my ass? Yes. I trust you Bill, with my heart, my soul and my body.”

Without any forewarning, he kissed her, and the kiss was nearly brutal in its passion. He dominated it, took her mouth. Then, as suddenly as it had started, he pulled away.

“I trust you, too.”

“So…?”

“So yes, if you want to do it, I won’t stop you.”

It wasn’t an outright acceptance, but it wasn’t a rejection either. She was sure she could get him to enjoy it, would do everything so he’d feel comfortable.

With a mock sigh, she got up, switched off the television.

“Let’s relocate somewhere more comfortable.”

She held out her hand to him, and he instantly took it.

“Have you ever done that before?” he asked.

“Made love to a man with a vibrator?”

“Yeah?”

“No, I haven’t. It’s…” She decided honesty was the best course of action about now. “It feels alright to try it with you. I didn’t think about it before. But there were a lot of things I didn’t think about before I met you.”

Bill stilled, and she turned to him. There was an almost pained expression on his face.

“Bill?”

He pulled her close, the arms tightening around her slender frame nearly crushing her.

“I’m falling in love with you, too,” he said.

She bit her bottom lip, willed her knees to remain steady even when they felt like they could give out under her. It had scared her to voice her feelings to him; it scared and elated her even more to hear him say it back. She debated what and if to say something back, but he took the decision from her, scooping her up and carrying her the rest of the way to her bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he began to strip.


	14. Chapter 14

He was shaken. Outwardly calm, his emotions were in turmoil. He hadn’t meant to tell her about his past, hadn’t meant to tell her he was falling in love with her, and he bloody well hadn’t intend to let her frak him. Part of him was scared while a bigger one was curious, even wanted it on some level. He trusted Laura to treat him right, to be careful. It was his own possible reactions that scared him. What if he didn’t like it? What if he liked it too much? The last time, he’d been drunk; this time, he was completely sober.

Then there was the promise of a reward, a thought that nearly made him smile. It had been over a decade since he had the chance to take a woman this way, and back then, it had been just a frak, just a woman who wanted to be taken and taken hard. It had had nothing to do with him or her, their emotions hadn’t mattered. With Laura, it would matter. It would be more than just a simple frak. With her, it always was.

Her eyes rested on him all the time while he stripped for her, and he wondered what she might be thinking. There was a slight smile of her face, an expression of deep contentment.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was making her happy, he truly was. It wasn’t just the circumstances being right, it was him being right for her. If he wasn’t careful, more words would slip past his lips.

When he was completely naked, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“You’re overdressed.”

“You don’t like the nightie.”

“Love it, but I love your naked skin even more.”

She got up, and in one fluid motion, she pulled the nightie over her head, revealing the curvaceous goddess underneath.

“Are you sure you…” she asked, and he nodded. He might never be completely sure, but he wouldn’t change his mind either.

He watched how she walked toward her closet, reached for something in one of the drawers. A few moments later, she was back with her vibrator, a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Green?” he asked, referring to the toy’s colour.

She hummed. “I like green.”

Kneeling down in front of him, she pulled his head down to her, the kiss she bestowed upon him one of tender love. It soothed his frazzled nerves.

They kissed for what seemed a long time before she got up, told him to get comfortable. He held her gaze, hoped she saw the trust he felt before he turned and laid down on his stomach, his head resting on the arms he’d crossed in front of him. This all made him feel vulnerable, made him want to reconsider, but then Laura straddled his legs, her hands reaching for his shoulders, beginning a massage. He hadn’t even known he was that tense. A thankful groan escaped his lips.

She took her time, warmed his muscles, untied knots. For such a slender woman, she possessed a lot of strength. Slowly but surely, he became putty in her hands, so when she stopped her ministrations, began to shower his back with kisses, he felt relaxed, good. He hadn’t forgotten what was to come next, what Laura had asked of him. Part of him was still doubting himself, this plan, but he felt too good to worry.

Reaching his backside, Laura stopped, placed a kiss on both of his ass cheeks. It tickled, and he let out a grunt.

“Sorry, but your ass is adorable.”

Snorting, he turned his head to look at her.

“You’re the first woman calling my ass adorable.”

She laughed out, merriment dancing in her eyes.

“It’s not my fault it is. Although, what would you prefer? Sexy, edible, biteable…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Biting you?”

“Yeah.”

He should’ve known she wouldn’t be able to resist this banter; if this woman was one thing, it was contrary. Bending over him, she closed her teeth around his flesh tugged none too gently. Trying not to wince, he couldn’t oppress the tiny hiss escaping him.

She laughed, but let go of him. He wanted to chide her, but fell silent when one of her fingers ran along the creak between his buttocks. It stopped at his anal opening, lightly circling it once, then twice before moving on. Only when he let out a deep breath, he realised he’d been holding it.

“Relax, Bill. We can stop any time.”

But he didn’t want to stop.

“No, it’s… alright.”

She brushed her lips against the skin of his back, and a wave of love surged up in him. Never before had any woman shown him such tenderness. It was something he’d never be able to repay her. Her hands let go of him, and she sat up behind him. He knew what she was about to do, wanted and feared it at the same time. Hearing the bottle of lube clicking open, he closed his eyes, willed his body to relax.

“Bill?” Laura asked.

“Yeah.”

“Could you turn around? I’d… I’d like to see you.”

He couldn’t deny her, and rolling onto his back, he propped up his legs, spread them for her. A shiver ran down his back. He’d never felt more vulnerable.

“Open your eyes, please.”

Her voice, so soft, was like a siren’s call, and doing as she asked, he found her watching him with a gentle smile on her face. Holding his gaze, she reached between them once more, her finger, now slick with lube, teasing his opening once more. He’d lie if he said it didn’t feel good, and his discomfort disappeared bit by bit, each gentle caress of her stoking his want. Through it all, they didn’t lose eye contact once. He wanted her to see what she did to him, that his trust in her, in this moment, was absolute.

Letting go of him, she looked away, reached for the lube once more, dripping more onto her finger.

“Is it alright if I…?”

“Yeah.”

He knew what was to come, knew he had to relax, shouldn’t tense up.

Letting her fingers circling his opening one more time, she slowly pushed inward, sliding it in up to her first joint. Pushing against the intruder, his body didn’t offer any resistance, accepting the penetration without a problem.

It even felt good, faint desire beginning to rouse. He’d never stopped wanting her, had never stopped being hard for her, but these new feelings were directly connected to what Laura was doing, to what he wanted more of, now. He couldn’t quite belief himself.

She didn’t move her finger for several seconds before she pulled it out nearly all the way. He didn’t want it, didn’t want the sensation to end, and he almost moaned out in relief when she pushed back in, deeper this time. Repeating the process several times, she’d finally worked her whole finger into him.

“Is that still okay?”

“It is.”

This was different than it had been with his friend. That he experienced it with Laura made all the difference in the worlds. He was emotionally connected to the woman he was with, and it gave their dealings with each other a depth that was missing the first time he’d trusted someone else with his body like that. At least, it had been missing on his side, something he couldn’t change now and wouldn’t have been able to change back then.

Again, Laura reached for the lube, and coating a second finger, she penetrated him slowly with two of her slender digits. It was a slow, delicious stretching, and his arousal was heightened by the way the pressure against his prostrate built. When she began to frak him with long, sure strokes, he had to will his eyes to remain open, but what he couldn’t stop were his hips that picked up a counter rhythm to Laura’s strokes.

She liked it. Yes, it was easy to see she did. A slight flush coloured her usually pale skin, and her breathing had become more rapid. It might’ve been seconds or minutes, he had lost all sense of time when she added a third finger, the friction delicious.

The moment she pulled completely out, he couldn’t stop his disappointed moan which had her giggling out.

“Ready, soldier?” Her voice had become deeper, its breathy quality making him want to kiss her senseless.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Taking the vibrator, she took her time putting on the condom, slickening it up.

“Thank you for allowing me to do this,” she said, carefully positioning the toy at his anal sphincter.

“Do it,” he ordered, wanting it and fearing he could still might lose his nerve.

Nodding slightly, Laura pushed, and despite his intentions, his eyes closed on their own volition, a loud moan escaping him. He couldn’t remember ever having felt that full. The years since the first time he’d done that had dimmed his memory. This was something new, something… incredible. The toy slid in bit by bit, and when Laura stopped, he was shuddering from the need to move.

Looking at Laura, her eyes glistened with emotions unnamed.

“Me too, Bill.”

It was then she turned on the vibrator, the pleasure he’d felt until that moment instantly heightening. He tightened around the toy, moaning out loudly when Laura pulled it out only to slide it in again.

Good, it was good, his hips instantly moving to the rhythm Laura set. Sharp pleasure had him hard, rock hard, the need to do something, anything to ease the need almost overwhelming him. Never before in his life had he’d been so vulnerable, never before had it felt so right to give in, to submit to somebody.

Reaching for his cock, he found his hand batted away by Laura, Laura who stilled the toy inside him to lean over him, kissing him gently. Biting his bottom lip, she moved on, kissed her way down his torso, suckling at both of his flat nipples on her way down. He felt like his nerve endings were on fire, and by the time she’d reached his hard flesh, he felt like crawling out of his skin, primal need about to consume him. Engulfing his erection in the wet heat of her mouth, she resumed pleasuring him with the vibrator, her rhythm slowly picking up.

He had no idea why this felt so right, so good; it wasn’t something he would have thought of or chosen on his own, but he was glad Laura had asked him to share this with him. If she knew it or not, she was just leaving another imprint on his soul, another mark, one that wouldn’t vanish or dim with time. Laura Roslin had branded him as hers even when she didn’t know it.

Licking around the head of his cock, taking him in deeply, she brought him nearer and nearer to the edge of oblivion, his whole body becoming taut in expectation of finding release.

Then, she let go of him, the sudden loss of contact having him focus on her.

“I want to be able to see you,” she confessed.

He couldn’t deny her, never.

“Faster, Laura. More,” he said, allowing the last barriers between them to fall away. This was him, stripped completely bare – physical and emotionally – in front of her. Right now, he was utterly helpless, had to rely on her to take care of him, to provide what he needed.

“Yes. I want to see you come.”

Faster and faster she let the vibrator surge into him, the pleasure building in the most exquisite way. At the same time, she reached for his cock, stroking him in a hard rhythm that had him gasping for breath. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, the unusual fullness of his anus, combined with her small, soft hand pumping him had him spiral out of control.

“I’m coming. I can’t… I…”

“Shssh,” she comforted him. “I want to see you. Let me see, Bill. Please.”

His orgasm hit him nearly instantly, tearing through him with a strength that had him tremble helplessly while his eyes fell shut and colours exploded behind his closed eyelids.

 

 

Beautiful. Bill Adama coming was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. The moment imminent to his release, his eyes fell shut before his whole frame became taut, a groan forming on his lips. His release followed a moment later, wetting her hand, the sheets, his belly. He didn’t seem to notice, to mind, and neither did she. No man had ever trusted her enough to let completely go in her presence. Bill did, and she’d honour his trust. Keeping on stroking him, she only stopped once he was completely spent. Then, she stopped the toy, slowly pulling it out of him. Putting it to the side, she crawled up the bed until she could lie beside Bill.

He opened his eyes, watched her with an expression of naked vulnerability on his face which tore right through her. Holding out her arms, she accepted him into her embrace, tangled her limbs with his, ignoring the mess they made out of themselves.

She held him tight, shushed him, murmured words of loving nonsense in his ear. In these moments, she was his lover as well as his nurturer, giving him the emotional feedback he needed after baring himself so completely to her.

For a while, he simply let her, then he began to shower her face with kisses, moved on to her neckline, her collarbones, her chest. Suckling at a nipple, he had her gasp.

Stopping, he looked up at her.

“Thank you, Laura.”

“No, Bill. Thank you.”

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Bill broke eye contact first, sat up in bed.

“How about we two get cleaned up a bit?”

A good suggestion. Taking the toy with her, she followed him into the bathroom where she first cleaned the vibrator and then let herself be cleaned by Bill in the shower.

A part of her had expected him to turn his touches into caresses, to give her body the release it so badly craved, although that was selfish thinking. She understood that he had to unwind, couldn’t focus on anyone else at the moment. Her need could wait, would vanish by itself given some time.

When they stepped out of the shower, he reached for a towel, began to rub her dry, surprising her by leaning in.

“I haven’t forgotten, but I want to take you to bed. I want to drive you as crazy as you’ve driven me before I’ll make love to you.”

“But…?” She didn’t know how to phrase it delicately.

“You’re right. Usually, I wouldn’t be able to, not that soon, but the thought that you’ll let me…” One of his hands trailed along her back, stopping when it reached her buttocks, sliding between them with a soft stroke. She couldn’t suppress the slight tremble, didn’t want to.

“Did you enjoy doing this before?” Bill asked.

“It was… nice, really nice sometimes, but I think it’ll be different with you.”

“Different?”

“Yes.” She didn’t want to hide from him, didn’t want to pretend it was a casual thing for her, that it was just about the physical release. It wasn’t. She wanted it for the sensations it could bring, but more than anything, she wanted it because it would be with him. This man made her crave an emotional connection more than any man before him. She hadn’t wanted to let him come this close. It had happened without her having any influence on it, he’d taken root in her heart before she’d noticed it. To cut him out would make her bleed, and she wondered if the ability to love, to give in would be lost if she gave up on what she had with him. It would hurt her just as deeply if he decided this wasn’t what he wanted, that he couldn’t give her what she needed, but at least, she’d know she had tried, had given as much as she had in her to give.

She still owed him an answer, and she looked him in the eye.

“I feel more for you than I had felt for the others. With you…,” she reached out, placed a hand over his heart. “I can let myself fall, completely fall. I trust you with this, with my body, with my pleasure. With you, I can let go.”

She watched the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench, a sign he was moved by deep emotions. When had she become so adept in reading his reactions? She only knew she understood him, knew how he felt without words. It was something she couldn’t remember ever sharing with another man.

“Yeah, you can,” he finally answered. “You make me wish…,” he trailed off, breaking eye contact.

“Make you wish what?”

“Nothing.”

“Bill.”

Whatever it was, he didn’t want to tell her, but she knew, somehow she knew, she needed to hear it.

“Please.”

He sighed. Looking at her, he gave her one of his tender, crooked smile, one of those that never failed to cause a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

“You make me wish I was a better man.”

The urge to hold him was as strong as the urge to slap him.

“You’re perfect for me; and no, I don’t accept any argument.”

Not giving him time to protest, she kissed him, hard, stealing the very breath from his lungs, hopefully along with his self-destructive thoughts. Letting go of him to draw in a breath, she trailed her hand down his body, stroking his half-erect cock.

“I want to feel you, Bill. Now.”

His eyes darkened, and his flesh hardened further. Releasing him, she turned, led him back into her bedroom where she sat down on the edge of the bed, crossed her legs.

“How do you want me? On my back, my front, on all fours.”

The way he took a ragged breath sent a shiver of anticipation down her back.

“I want you on your back. For now.”

 

 

Like she had, he wanted to be able to see her when he caressed her, touched her, to study the reactions he caused. He’d honour the trust she showed in him, would do his best to maximise the sensation for her, to cause only pleasure, as much pleasure as she’d be able to take.

The smile she gave him was small, beautiful, and the grace with which she moved onto the bed, positioned herself was breathtaking. Laura Roslin was an elegant woman to her very core. She came to rest with her head on a pillow, her hair spilling out under her, a fiery mass he longed to sink his fingers into. Her arms were thrown over her head, directing his gaze once more to her supple breasts.

As he got onto the bed, her smile morphed into a wicked grin. Propping up her legs, she slowly spread them, and although he’d thought himself more composed, he simply had to look. He loved her body, every inch of it, her womanhood just another part of her beauty, her perfection. No, Laura Roslin wasn’t a perfect woman, but she seemed to be perfect for him, their broken pieces fitting together.

Scooting closer, so he came to sit between her spread legs, his gaze was still drawn to her sex. Reaching out, he trailed a finger over her soft mound, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from Laura.

How could skin be so soft? He’d never get enough of touching her, never. Trailing lower, he followed the contours of her labia with only the barest brush of his fingertips. How could skin be so tender, so exquisite?

Laura’s breathing had sped up. Dipping his finger between her soft folds, he found her wet, not as wet as she’d be pretty soon, but she was definitely aroused. To see her glistening, the scent of her arousal permeating his senses, he couldn’t help the urge which told him to taste her, to dip his tongue between her soft lips, feast on her.

“Damn, Laura. You’re breathtaking”

Finding a comfortable position on the bed, he hooked her legs over his shoulders before leaning in.

Before long, Laura was writhing on the bed, her hips moving against his tongue, his fingers. She had her eyes closed, her hands gripping her headboard, holding on, the knuckles of her hands white.

Her moans, her whimpers were music to his ears, so he took his time, sliding his tongue into her wet heat, nibbled at her labia, his fingers caressing her from the inside. He did everything but touch the one point she wanted him to touch. While wanting her to come, he wanted to prolong the experience for himself, egoistically took what he needed.

A fine sheen of perspiration appeared on her skin, her moans becoming loud, begging.

He was an egoist, but he wasn’t cruel, so after a long time, he brushed his tongue over her bundle of nerves, feeling her shudder almost violently.

“Yes. Please. More, Bill.”

Stupid words wanted to spill out of him, but he stopped them, swallowed the vocalisation of his feelings for her. He wouldn’t ruin the experience with promises he couldn’t keep.

Slowly increasing the pressure of his tongue on her clit, he took in every sound she made, each time she voiced her pleasure warming his heart.

Way too soon, she had reached the edge, pleading for him to let her go over.

A few flicks of his tongue against her pleasure point, his fingers frakking her in a steady rhythm and she cried out loudly, shuddering. Only slowly tampering the strokes of his fingers, he looked up at her. Her eyes were open but unseeing, a few tears having escaped her eyes. Her mouth opened, trying to get enough oxygen into her body, and her chest was heaving.

When she slumped back on the bed, he crawled up, cradled her in his arms, his heart leaping in his chest as she rolled into his embrace, her limbs tangling with his instantly again. This woman truly wanted and trusted him. He held on tight, asked himself how his life would’ve turned out with a woman like Laura by his side. Their life wouldn’t have been easy either, but he thought they could’ve made it. Only now, years after his divorce, he knew that the basis between him and Carolanne had been missing. There hadn’t been enough trust between them. Sometimes, she had trusted him with her body, even more seldom with decisions about their life, but in the end, even this fragile bond had been shattered.

“Thank you,” Laura mumbled, and she nuzzled his neck.

If he could, he’d pack her, take her back to Galactica with him. He didn’t want to be without her again. When he left tomorrow, he’d leave a piece of himself behind.

“You’re welcome. I’m not done with you, though.”

He wasn’t. It shouldn’t be, but as he had predicted, he was hard for her once more, wanting what she had offered so freely. It wasn’t only the knowledge this might be the last chance he had to experience this special pleasure, it was because it would be with Laura. He knew that anal loving required patience and skill, and not all women would warm up to it. He’d make sure she’d enjoyed it, and more than that, he’d show her the beauty in the act. And wouldn’t it be a first for the both of them? The first time engaging in it with a partner you could really trust?

“I know. And I’m ready. I want this.”

“Good.”

Slowly sitting up, he urged her to roll onto her back again. When she did, he took a pillow, placed it under her bottom.

“You’re comfortable?” he asked, smiling at her when she nodded.

Once she had stilled, he made sure the bottle of lube was within reach before he dipped a finger between her folds once more, gathering some of her wetness, trailing lower and lower until he found the furled opening of her anus. He didn’t penetrate her directly, simply caressed her, trailed his finger around the opening, spreading her wetness.

Instead of tensing up, Laura arched into the touch, humming her contentment.

Part of him wondered if he’d wake up soon only to realise it had only been a dream, but another part of him knew this was real, that for once, things were as good, if not better, as they appeared to be.

Showering her inner thighs with light kisses, he reached for the lube, coated his finger with a generous amount before beginning to caress her again, this time, slipping the tip of his finger inside her. She didn’t resist, opened up to him. It hadn’t been a lie when she said she’d done it before, that she wanted it. Slowly, he pressed in deeper and deeper, carefully listening for any sign of discomfort. There weren’t any, and bending forward, he gently suckled at her clit which had her moan out.

Once he had his digit completely sheathed inside her, he set a slow rhythm, moving in and out, was delighted when Laura began moving in tune with him.

“Does it feel good?”

 

 

Good? Was he trying to kid her? It felt amazing, her body tingling wherever he touched it. Long since unused nerve endings flared to live, roused a desire deep inside the pit of her stomach. It had been so long since she’d allowed a man to take her this way; she’d nearly forgotten how it felt. Even so, she knew it had never quite been like this with anyone else. Those other men, she had allowed them to have her this way; with Bill, she wanted it, craved it. His finger inside her was good but soon not enough so she asked him for more. Maybe she was shameless in her desire, but she knew what she wanted, desired.

He suckled her clit again, faster this time, and if he kept it up, she’d fly apart once more. When a second finger, pressed inside her, she couldn’t contain a cry of pleasure. Her eyes flew open, and seeing Bill concentrating on being slow, on giving her only pleasure and never pain roused emotions deep inside of her. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from confessing things he wasn’t ready to hear, focussed on the intense pleasure of his movements inside her instead.

Taking his time, Bill frakked her slowly with his fingers, again and again, teasing her pleasure point. She couldn’t stand this much longer.

“Can you take one more?” Bill asked after a while, his teeth closing around the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, biting lightly.

“Yes, I can. Gods, Bill. Please.”

She felt full, knew her body would try to resist a third intruder, but if he gave her the time, and he would…

As he flicked his tongue against her clit in a hard, rapid rhythm, she tumbled into a surprise orgasm. Her back arched off the bed, her thighs trembled, and she hardly felt when Bill entered her anus with a third finger. Only when the sensation ebbed, she realised he had, and she giggled. Leave it to Bill Adama to distract her from such a crucial moment by giving her almost more pleasure than she could stand.

“What is it, Bill?” she asked, noticing the unusual brightness of his eyes. The fact he didn’t try to hold back his emotions when he was with her was just another facet she loved about them.

“You’re the sexiest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She wanted to deny it, call him a lovesick fool, tell him to put on his glasses, but she didn’t. This was what he felt right about now, and she wouldn’t belittle him by not accepting his truth, no matter if she agreed or disagreed. Holding her gaze, he began to frak her with his fingers, his digits sliding in and out of her with slow, sure strokes. It sent shivers down her back, her desire, which had never quiet died, waking up once again. Bill’s free hand reached up, squeezing a nipple between thumb and forefinger. She moaned out as a nearly violent shiver of arousal overcame her.

“I need you. Now. Don’t make me wait, please.”

Squeezing her nipple once more, he let go of her, pulled out his fingers. It made her feel bereft almost instantly.

“Bill...”

“Turn around, love.”

Her knees felt weak when she got up on the bed and turned her back to him. She had expected to feel his erection pressing against her, pressing inside her next, was surprised when it was her vibrator instead. Thanks to Bill’s ministrations of before and enough lube, the toy slid in rather easily, and her head fell forward at the feeling of being stretched. Her nerve endings tingled, her nipples tightened as her body processed the sensation. Only one thing could feel better than that – Bill’s cock inside her, now.

She wanted to tell him, ask him to give her what she wanted most, but then he switched on the toy, the vibrations slicing through her making her moan, her hips twitch.

“Gods,” she breathed out.

“Feels okay?”

She laughed out. “Better than okay.”

As Bill kept the vibrator immobile, and it wouldn’t do, she moved forward, letting the toy nearly slide out of herself before she pushed back, taking it all in. She repeated the motion again and again, sweat breaking on her body, the hums filling the air being her own. She hated Bill for doing nothing to help her along, loved him for giving her the time to take exactly what she needed and how she needed it.

Her body began to burn from the need for release, her clit ached to be touched. If she did, she would shatter. No, not like that. Not right frakking now. She stilled herself.

“I want you, Bill.”

She lifted her head, looked over the shoulder, saw how tense he held his body. He was as affected as she was.

“Bill.”

Nodding, he turned off the toy, and she watched him reaching for the lube, applying a generous amount on his cock. To know she would finally feel him inside her soon had her clench in anticipation. She was unbelievable wet, hungry for Bill.

“If you want me to stop, I will. Anytime.”

He was a gentleman, a fact she loved about him. Right now, she wanted to make love, though, wanted to feel him hot and hard inside her. She didn’t look away when he rose up behind her, positioned himself at her entrance.

“Thank you,” he said while he slowly pushed inside.

There was short hint of pain, an uncomfortable feeling when her body stretched, trying to accept Bill inside her, but then the head of his erection was in. He paused, gave her the time to adjust to the feeling. Soon, her body had adapted to his presence, and reaching out for the headboard in front of her, she clenched around him.

Bill groaned, slid all the way in.

Their rhythm was slow at first, a gentle rocking motion, their bodies both getting used to the new feeling, but after only short a while, she wanted more, pushed back against him, her hips gyrating in a rhythm she couldn’t stop. After all the pleasure he’d given her tonight, she couldn’t believe she still wanted more, yet, he had driven her toward madness until her wish for release was first and foremost on her mind.

She couldn’t give this up, couldn’t give him up. No man had made her feel so good, so comfortable in her body before, no one had brought her to the edge of madness only to keep her safe so she wouldn’t cross it.

Bill was still holding back, she felt it in the way he controlled his movements. She didn’t want it, needed them to lose control together.

“Let go,” she said, grinding her hips against his groin, making him groan out.

“Laura, I…”

“Do it.”

Maybe it was because he was a military man, but her harsh command set something lose inside of him, and holding on to her hips, he thrust into her hard and fast until she thought she could see stars burst in front of her closed eyes. One of her hand sneaked between her legs, stroking her clit in a frantic rhythm. It was too much, and her orgasm washed over her right that second. Dimly, she realised Bill held out a few thrusts longer, but then he let out a loud groan, and she could feel him pulsing inside of her. She could barely hold on, barely keep herself upright. The moment Bill pulled out carefully, she turned on shaky legs, faced him.

Her arm reached out, pulled him down, and she curled into his side.

She wanted to talk to him, to thank him, maybe to clean up, but it had been too much. Her eyes heavy, her body more than sated, sleep claimed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Apart of a short nap, Bill couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to. Tired as he was, sleep would feel like wasting the last hours he had with Laura. The knowledge he wouldn’t spend another night in her bed tore at his hear, made him aggressive, the want to punch something nearly overwhelming. The situation felt unfair to him, even if he knew it wasn’t. It was the life he had chosen so he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. Still, that he’d find true happiness only to have to give it up after a few short days, it didn’t seem fair.

He loved Laura, loved her with all he was. If he were younger, had his life still ahead of him, he’d propose on the spot. But he wasn’t young, didn’t have much to offer. It wasn’t something he could change either. He was too old to make a true career in the Fleet or on Caprica.

He had loved before, had loved when he’d been young and eager. It hadn’t been enough.

The love he felt for Laura was stronger than the love for the woman he had called his wife had been. It was more encompassing. It was freeing instead of imprisoning him.

Lying a mere foot away from Laura, not daring to touch her, lest she’d wake up, he soaked up the view in front of him. He wondered if she realised he’d never switched off the lights, but he doubted it. Did she even have an idea how amazing she was? She looked young in her sleep, nearly carefree, and if he’d know how, he’d spend his days making her look as content as she did in this moment.

He wondered what she’d say if he asked her to continue their relationship, that he’d like to see her again. Would she agree? Would she want the same? Part of him liked to think so. Although, even if she wanted it now, he didn’t think she’d still want it in a year or two years from now. He didn’t think he could stand it, stand the rejection of the very one woman who meant the world to him. He suppressed a sigh. If she knew of his thoughts, she’d call him smothering, and she’d be right. He either gave everything or nothing, he didn’t do things halfway.

Maybe the greatest gift he could give her was to go and not look back. Would he? Would he be able to do that?

Another option would be to go and come visit her during his next shore leave. If she still had any feelings left for him after the urge to slap him had passed, they might be able to work something out.

Laura stirred, and his thoughts halted. She yawned, frowning, her nose crunching rather adorably. Then her eyes opened, unfocussed at first, then finding him, smiling.

“Hey, is it time to get up, yet?”

He shook his head. “We still got several hours.”

“So you should be asleep.”

“I’ll sleep. You should sleep some more as well.”

Her eyes closed for a second; however, she opened them again.

“No, I don’t want to sleep. I can sleep in the afternoon, after you’re…,” she trailed off.

“After I’ll be gone.”

“Yes,” she said, sadness creeping into her eyes. “After you’ll be gone.”

He didn’t want her to be sad, didn’t want to be the reason she felt this way.

“How would you like to spend the few hours left?” he asked, smiling even if he didn’t feel like it.

She contemplated the question for a few moments, scooted closer so she could kiss him, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“How about a shower and then breakfast. Someone wore me out. Then we could have a… nap… if you want to.”

“Yeah, sounds good. But I like a word with the one wearing you out.”

She laughed quietly, sat up in bed, the blanket dropping to her waist.

“Don’t be too hard on him. Personally, I’m rather fond of him.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” Leaning into him, she slung an arm around his waist, running a hand down his back, her nails scorching his skin, marking him. It hurt, yet he didn’t let out a sound. He understood her wish to leave an imprint, understood it way too well.

“You know,” she whispered. “He’s great in bed.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah, just incredible.”

He could swear she was batting her eyelids at him. But before he could call her up on it, she was out of bed.

“You coming?”

Getting up himself, he followed her into the shower, and they took their time cleaning the other, were playful, teasing each other. This wasn’t about sexual release but about the joy of touching the one you were with, connecting with the person you loved.

He knew, over time, he’d forget how Laura’s skin felt, his memories of her scent would dim, still he tried to take something he could take with him.

“How are you?” she asked.

They were holding onto each other, the spray of warm water raining down on them. Her head was resting against his shoulder.

“Sore. Sad. Tired,” he answered truthfully. “You?”

“The same.”

She kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry about the sore.”

“Don’t be. I enjoyed it.”

“So I can hope you won’t forget me directly.”

He pulled away. “I could never forget you. Never.”

“Good.” She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but nothing was forthcoming. Getting out of the shower, they didn’t linger, dressed themselves in the early morning hours. The sun was just about to come up when they made their way to her kitchen where she began slicing fruit while he prepared them coffee. Once again, he realised how much in tune they really were with each other. It was a wonder. One week ago, he had set foot on Caprica, having no idea how he could spend such a long time. He had never expected to find shelter, to find love, but he had. Laura had showed him that this life held much in store if one only bothered to look.

Could he ever let her go?

 

 

Time passed too fast. No matter how much she willed it to slow down, it didn’t. After breakfast, they’d made love, had lingered in bed, had another shower, this time separately because she didn’t trust their ability to keep their hands off each other. Since he had hit the shower first, she had some time in the bathroom afterwards while he got dressed.

She stopped in front of her mirror. She didn’t look happy. That she looked a bit tired had to be expected thanks to the little sleep she had last night, but that wasn’t all there was about it. She didn’t want Bill to leave. Not like this anyway. The entire morning, she had waited for him to make a move, to tell her he wanted to see her again. He hadn’t. It wasn’t that she was too shy a woman to make a move herself, but she felt the reluctance to commit was his problem, not hers.

Gods, she’d lie if she said she wasn’t scared. She hadn’t let any man into her heart in such long a time. If you didn’t love, you couldn’t get hurt. But it would be foolish to ignore her feelings for Bill Adama. He had already gotten under her skin. To not acknowledge what was between them would only serve to hurt her.

She sighed, it wasn’t that she wanted marriage, a lifelong commitment; all she wanted was for him to give them a chance. As fond as she was of him, sometimes, Bill’s stubbornness made her want to hit him over the head.

Reaching for some body lotion, she began to rub it in, only to stop when she reached her thigh. An angry purple mark was staring back at her. She remembered the moment so clearly as if it had only just happened. To know Bill had laid a claim on her, wanted to lay a claim on her, made her heart rejoice. Could this stupid man not see that she wanted to be his? Running a finger over the bruised skin, she enjoyed the slight pain. She’d feel, see this for many days to come, long after he’d been gone. Good! She wanted the reminder.

Getting into her clothes, she gave herself a last long look, nearly laughing out loud. There was a look of determination on her face that hadn’t been there only five minutes ago. She wouldn’t let Bill Adama hurt her, wouldn’t pine for a man. Not if she could do something against it. She wouldn’t have come as far in her profession as she had if she didn’t know how to reach her goal. Maybe it was time for Bill to learn who he had truly become entangled with.

Entering her living room, she found him sitting on her couch, a book open on his lap. He wasn’t reading, had his eyes closed. They opened when he heard her approach.

“I read the last chapter,” he said, his smile a bit sad.

Searider Falcon, she realised belatedly, he’d finished the book he’d always refused to finish because he didn’t want to know how it ended.

She sat down on the armchair opposite him so she could face him.

“Why now?” she asked.

He took his time to answer, looked at some point in the distance. She was about to prompt him again, but then he finally looked at her again.

“I realised that everything has to end, no matter how much we want to ignore it. It’s the nature of life.”

It was his way of telling her, he wouldn’t come back. Well, he might think whatever he wanted to, thoughts were free, but it didn’t mean she’d let him.

“Yes, it is. But shouldn’t we try to make some things last, give them the chance to maybe morph into something different, better, something long-lasting?”

A wry smile played around his lips. “So I shouldn’t have finished the book.”

“Oh, you definitely should have. I was talking about things more general.”

She hadn’t been, had talked about them, they both knew it. But so had he.

“How did you like it? The ending?” she asked.

“It’s sad,” he said. “He’s lost everything. With losing her, he’s lost his future. He won’t recover from this blow. And she… I never understood why she simply gave up, didn’t keep fighting.”

“She wanted to live before she died. Sometimes, you rather want to enjoy what you have to its fullest, even if it is only for a few days, instead of living the rest of your days in misery, feeling your strength leaving you a bit more day by day. By choosing death, she chose life, at least for a while. And he… isn’t it better to have loved and lost instead of never experiencing the depth of emotions they shared.”

He weighed her words. “There’s no good answer, no right answer to this one, is there?”

She agreed. “Yes, it all comes down to choices, doesn’t it? One has to choose whether to fight or not, whether to take a chance or not.”

“What would you do?” he asked.

“Fight. My first impulse is always to fight. Although, beyond a certain point… I don’t know. But my first impulse would always be to fight for what I have. What about you?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?”

Yes, it was. They were silent for a while until Laura chose to give him the nudge he seemed to need. She didn’t come around to address the state of their relationship as his cell phone began to ring.

“I’m sorry,” he said, reaching for the small device.

Typical life. It had a tendency to have the worst timing. From what she gathered, it was Bill’s friend Saul, and they were talking about when and where to meet.

Coming to a decision, Laura got up from the armchair, strode over to her kitchen where she reached for paper and pen. She couldn’t predict his answer, but as Bill had told her once, sometimes, you just had to roll the hard six.

 

 

“Gods damnit, Bill. Will you stop sulking already?”

Turning to Saul, he didn’t bother with an answer, simply raised an eyebrow.  
“Come on. Since we left Caprica, you’re brooding. It doesn’t help. You won’t see your girl for the next three months. What about happened to absence making the heart grow fonder and all that crap?”

That was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t only have to wait three months before seeing Laura again, he wouldn’t see her at all.

For once, he’d managed to bite his tongue, hadn’t asked her to see him again, to write or call him. It wouldn’t have been fair to her. Hades, he hadn’t even let her accompany him to the spaceport knowing he wouldn’t have been able to control his reactions then. She’d been hurt, he had seen it in her eyes, but then she had shrugged, nodded. He’d embraced her then, kissed her softly. His hold on her had been light, he’d barely touched her, afraid he wouldn’t be able to let go, while she clutched to him. In contrast to him, she didn’t have problems conveying what she wanted. Her body as well as her eyes, her lips brushing against his cheek again and again told him clearly what she wanted. But he couldn’t, just couldn’t do it to her. He wasn’t that much of an egoist that he’d let himself hurt her.

So when he’d whispered a goodbye against her lips, and she didn’t protest, he’d known it was over. It had to be. He couldn’t have fathomed how much a single gesture, to hand her back the key she’d given him, could hurt. Hurt them both.

Each step had been hard to take as everything inside him screamed to go back to her, to stay, or at least, to make sure he’d see her again. He’d been strong, had walked away, and it had torn his heart apart.

“I won’t get to see her again at all.”

“Pardon me? Bill Adama, don’t tell me you’re that much of an idiot.”

“It doesn’t matter, Saul. It’s over. And I’d be thankful if you simply let it be.”

“Damn, Bill, you love that woman.”

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised Saul knew of the depth of the feelings he had for Laura. He was his best friend, knew him like his own brother would know him. If things were reversed, Bill would know it, too. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t any of Saul’s business, and he wouldn’t let him make it his.

Closing his eyes, he shut him out, knew it would effectively end the discussion. At least thoughts were free, and he let his travel back to Laura, remembered the time they had spent together. Ironically, it wasn’t all the times they’d spent in bed coming to his mind, but the second morning they had breakfast together.

Laura had been reading, and he’d thought how sexy she looked with her glasses, giving him all kinds of thoughts of seeing her in nothing but her glasses. It had been as if she’d sensed his thoughts, and looking up briefly, she had given him a smile before reaching for his hand, going back to reading afterwards. It was a moment that had warmed his old heart the same time it had sent a spark of excitement down his spine. There wasn’t a woman quite like Laura.

 

 

The flight, albeit a long one, passed quicker than Bill had expected due to the fact he’d fallen asleep. The nights of too many action and too little sleep had finally taken their toll. Setting foot onto his ship, he couldn’t help his mixed feelings. It was good to be back, he liked his job, was good at it. Still, he was missing a vital part of him, one he had left on Caprica. Even if his job gave him satisfaction, his life couldn’t centre around it, would definitely not centre around it once he had retired in a few years.

Parting from Saul along the way, he made his way to his cabin, returning the greetings from several crew members. For a moment, he stopped in front of his hatch, unwilling to walk into what he always thought was his living space. It was foolish, and chiding himself, he stepped in, closing the hatch behind him. It was something he usually didn’t do, but tonight, he didn’t want to see or talk to anyone.

His cabin was quiet. There weren’t any sounds apart of the usual background noise, the humming of the machines. Toeing off his shoes, a habit he’d picked up from Laura and putting them to the side, he wondered how Laura would like this space. Would she feel comfortable in such a surrounding?

His apartment on Caprica didn’t give away a hint of his personality, this space did. He had chosen the furniture, the art. It was the place he spent most of the year in. He had created it so he’d find rest, calm in the hours he was off-duty.

Feeling torn between lying down, maybe reading and sorting out his stuff, the impulse to do the latter won. It was a habit he couldn’t shake after over two decades with the Fleet. Orderliness was ingrained into his very being. It had annoyed Carolanne, although Laura didn’t seem to have minded.

Laura, his thoughts always went back to Laura.

Sighing, he put his duffel bag onto his rack before sorting things into the closet. When he took out a pair of uniform pants, he was surprised to find a piece of paper lying underneath them. He knew it wasn’t his.

Putting the pants away, he picked up the folded paper, wondering if he imagined Laura’s scent.

If wishes were horses… Still, he found himself unable to unfold the paper for the longest time. If he knew he hadn’t packed this and it hadn’t been in his bag yesterday evening, it could only mean that Laura put it there, couldn’t it? He wanted it to be from her. If it was, would it simply be a last goodbye or something else entirely?

Chiding himself for being a coward, he decided to take a look.

He recognised Laura’s handwriting at once. It was a short note. His heart began thudding in his chest.

 

_“Dear Bill,_

_Let’s be frank here. I know you think you’re not the right man for me, but I disagree. We’re both not perfect people, but I think we fit, don’t you? You make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time. You gave me hope, made me happy. To me, it’s simple.  
I am falling in love with you. I want you.  
Don’t let things end like this.  
I want to see you again, want to spend more time with you.  
Let’s give this – give us – a try.  
I’ll give you my address and numbers here. Please write me, call me. Please?  
I already miss you even if you’re still with me right in the next room._

_Love,  
Laura._

 

He read the note twice before taking a deep, shuddering breath. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he did nothing to stop them. Even suspecting – or was it knowing? – of her emotions couldn’t equal the feelings he had seeing it all written down. She wanted him. It was simple as that.

He still believed in his reasons for walking away, but he knew he’d be unable to resist her pull now, not when she’d given him her trust, her heart, so openly. Sitting down on his bunk, he read the note again. This wonderful, beautiful woman was falling in love with him. He loved her, too. With everything he was.

She’d wait for him if he only breathed a word. If he opened up to her now, he’d have something, someone to come home to. A future. He had been blind, so blind. What kind of idiot would let a woman slip away like that? Saul had been right. Without conscious decision, he reached behind him, took hold of his wireless before asking the CIC to connect him to Caprica on a secured line.

As the ship operated on Caprica time, he knew it was late, way after midnight, but he couldn’t wait. He had to hear Laura’s voice now, tell her that...

“Roslin?”

Her voice sounded tired, and he could imagine her way too well, sprawled out in bed, her eyes barely open.

“Hey,” he said, his voice soft.

“Bill?”

Hope, there was more than just a hint of hope in her voice. It made him curse himself for putting her emotions through a wringer in the first place.

“Yeah.”

“It’s good to hear you. Are you okay? Any reason you called?”

Of course, she’d try to err on the side of caution.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t what he’d intended to say, how he’d wanted to start the conversation, but the words couldn’t be contained any longer. He’d bitten his lips for too long. If nothing else, she deserved to know the truth. How could he give her any less after she’d made the first step?

A soft laugh was his answer. “I see you found my note.”

“I did. Laura, I… I’d love to see you again.”

She sighed. “I thought I’d never hear you say that.”

He chuckled. “I deserve that now, don’t I?”

“Yes, Bill. You do. Damn you. Was it so hard to ask me for my number?”

“I only wanted your best.”

“I know. But believe me, if I wanted to frak a polished politician, I would. I might not have planned to fall in love with a member of the Fleet, but now that it happened, I won’t try to pretend it didn’t happen.”

Love. What a fragile feeling. He’d fight for it, fight to keep it alive.

“I miss you.”

“Miss you, too, Bill. I…,” she laughed. “I wanted to change the sheets today but didn’t. I can still smell you in here. It’s comforting.”

He smiled, knew what she meant.

“That’s good. I wished I had something of you here.”

Why was it so much easier to confide in her through the wireless? Or wasn’t it, and he just had needed a kick to finally see sense and open up fully to her?

He only knew that it was a relief not having to hold back any longer.

“You do.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, I slipped one of my shirts in there. It’s on the bottom of your bag. I figured if the note alone wouldn’t do the trick, maybe another hint would.”

“And if not?”

She made a sound in the back of her throat. “I guess I’d have nursed a broken heart for quite some time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Nothing happened. You called me.” Her voice softened. “Thank you.”

“Not for that, Laura. Never for that. If I hadn’t acted like… as Saul would say, like a jerk, you wouldn’t have…”

“Let’s forget it, Bill. You’ll come back here, won’t you? Back home?”

The question behind her last words was unmistakable, and hope and joy surged through him.

“Home. Yeah.” Staring at his rack, he chuckled. “I miss our bed.”

Was it too candid? Too much, too soon? He might have his own apartment, but he wouldn’t go back there. Not by choice. He’d have to go and fetch some clothes, his model ship, but the home his heart accepted was a different one now, was with Laura.

“Our bed misses you, too,” she said, and he heard the rustling of fabric in the background, indicating she had shifted.

“And its occupant misses you, too. I’m cold. My personal furnace is missing.”

“I’d warm you if I could.” He’d give everything to do just that at the moment.

She sighed. “I know. I think I should simply get dressed.”

“You aren’t?” His voice had involuntarily dropped a register at the thought of her lying naked in bed.

“Uh uh. I wanted to… wanted to remember. Wanted to surround my naked skin with the scent of you.” She was teasing him, and she knew it. “You think that’s ridiculous?”

No way. And she knew what the image of her naked body did to him. Even after the many times they’d made love during their week together, he didn’t have enough of her. The sound of her voice, the image of her curvaceous body was enough to make him hard. Without meaning to, he reached for his hardened cock, squeezed it through the fabric of his pants.

“I think that must look sexy. You are sexy.”

She laughed. “You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’ll come back to me? Take me to bed? Take me?” She took a shuddering breath. “I miss your hands on my body, your lips. Gods, I miss the feeling of you hard inside me, slowly rocking us toward a mind-blowing release.” A breathless laugh. “Listen what you reduced me to. I’m… needy.”

“Me too.”

This wouldn’t do. Reaching for the fasteners of his pants, he did a quick job of dragging them and his boxers down his legs. Reclining on his rack, he asked himself if he’d lost his mind. It had been ages since he’d given in to the notion of phone sex, but he’d thought he’d done quite a few things again since he had gotten to know Laura.

“I want you so badly, Laura. Want to kiss you until you make this humming sound.”

She did it just then, and his fist closed tighter around his cock.

“I want to kiss my way all along your body. I… I love to caress your breasts. I could touch them for hours. I love sucking at your nipples, to feel how they become taut under my ministrations. Touch them, Laura. Touch them as if it was me touching them.”

Reckless. He was reckless, but so be it.

She moaned out, and he could picture her, how her slender hands danced over her breasts, finally rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

“This would feel so much better if it were you. Gods, Bill…” She moaned again. “Are you touching yourself, too?”

“Yeah, I need you so much. Want you so much.”

“If I were with you now, I’d kiss my way down your body, take your hard length into my mouth. I love the way you taste. Like to lick you. Like to suck you.”

It wasn’t just her words, her voice, it was the knowledge of how what she described here would feel. Letting his eyes fall shut, he allowed his mind to wander, to imagine it wasn’t his hand stroking him toward oblivion but her mouth taking him in, again and again. His thighs tingled where he imagined Laura’s hands to be, her nails scorching his skin.

“You know what I’d like right now?” he rasped.

“No, tell me.”

“I’d like to eat you out while you suck me.”

The thought alone was nearly enough to make him burst. He loved the taste of her, to lick along her labia, to savour her taste, dip his tongue as deeply into her as possible. Once he’d be back on Caprica, they had to do it, to taste while they were tasted. What wouldn’t he give to have her body towering over his right now, her soft heat, her scent driving him crazy.

“I’d like that.” Her breathing sounded harsh over the receiver. “Bill, I need you.”

“Touch yourself, Laura. I want you to slip two fingers inside yourself while the heel of your hand presses against your clit. I want to hear you scream. Please.”

He knew how she looked when he did just that, and even if it wouldn’t be the same, couldn’t, he wanted her to let go. Once he set foot on Caprica again, he’d drag her to bed, and they wouldn’t get out for at least a day, but for now, he let his voice do what his body couldn’t.

Never ceasing to stroke himself, he talked her through it, told her when to touch herself, where and how. It was almost as seeing a movie play in front of his inner eye, and Laura’s moans and whimpers increasing in volume were the sweetest music to his ears.

“Bill, tell me you’re close, please. Damn, I want to touch you. I really want to touch you.”

Yes, he was close, his strokes became more urgent, he knew she’d be able to hear his ragged breathing.

“Yeah. I’m close.” He couldn’t wait any longer. “Circle your clit, Laura. Make yourself come. Now.”

“Gods, yes. It feels so good. I’m so wet for you. I wished you could be with me now. I…,” she trailed off, a soft cry piercing his ears.

It was so easy to picture, to see her face contorting in pleasure, her body shuddering through wave after wave of orgasmic relief. She whimpered his name, and it was all he needed to hear. Tendrils of pleasure shot through his body while he gave in to his need for release, hearing Laura’s heavy breathing at the other end of the line was all that still connected him to reality.

It took him some moments to come back to himself. Ignoring the mess he created for himself, he leaned back on his rack.

“Hey, you okay?” he murmured.

She laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not even cold any longer.”

“You should probably get dressed before you cool down, though.”

“Or we could simply repeat what we just did.”

Laura, his Laura, was quite a tease if she wanted to be.

“You know I’d need more time.”

“Really? Pity.” She became serious. “I’m glad you’re willing to give us a chance.”

“How could I not? I didn’t think I’d ever love again. I… I can’t wait to see you.”

“Same here.” She sighed softly. “I’ll wait for you, Bill, for however long it takes.”

“I can’t change who I am.”

“I don’t want you to. Will you write me?”

“Write you. Call you. Whenever I can.” He chuckled. “You know, maybe I’ve been wrong.”

“Wrong with what?”

“My dislike for endings. Sometimes, it seems, an ending is just a beginning.”

“Yes. For us, it will be.” She yawned. “Sorry, I’m kinda sleepy now.”

“Then rest, Laura. I’ll be in touch.”

She giggled. “I hope so.”

“Love you, Laura.”

“Me too, Bill.”

She hung up.

Putting the handset back on its cradle, a grin broke free on his face. What had seemed to be one of his worst days in a long time had turned out to be one of the best.

He loved, was loved in return.

He had Laura. Laura Roslin.

Getting up and moving towards his head, he began to sing a tune. Tomorrow, he’d write Laura a letter. Tomorrow, one day nearer to seeing Laura again. A lovesick fool, indeed.

\- FIN -


End file.
